When Nagisa goes MIA
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: When Nagisa goes MIA from his teaching duties to go on a mission for the Ministry of Defense, he decided to asks his former classmates to take over his lessons. How will the class 3-5 of Paradise High School react? Companion fic: Learning with Shiota-sensei.Warning: This fic contains weird stuff, morbid stuff, hilarious stuff that your brain will melt. PROCEED WITH CARE!
1. Akabane Karma

**EDIT (26/5/2018): This chapter has been updated with more context and less spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Hey minna-san! This is BlueSkyBlue here and this idea had been in my head ever since I read the last chapter of the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu manga. I only just got the time to write this as I updated my Crystal Tears fanfic yesterday. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Shiota Nagisa is proud to say that he is a successful homeroom teacher to the class 3-5 of Paradise High School. After a month teaching in the class, even taking over the other subjects as the rest of the teachers were too terrified to even enter the class, he had made a lot of progress with his students. Teaching English may be his major, but he had not forgotten how to do his Science and Maths. He was able to handle the work load fine.

Though... He scowled as he reread the message on his phone again.

 _Shadow. We need your service again. Report to the Ministry tomorrow. Same protocol. -KT_

Nagisa sighed in exasperation. His talent for assassination... it is rare skill. Two weeks ago, his old mentor -Karasuma Tadaomi- called him, demanding that he meet up with him.

Turns out that the Ministry of Defense is working on exterminating underground gangs and yakuzas. They were finishing off the baddies just fine, but some are just too dangerous, and Karasuma did not want to put his *coughs*precious wife in danger. Nagisa is the first person that jumped into Karasuma's mind to handle the matter.

It was hard to refuse the request his former teacher asked of him. On the other hand, the offer was quite tempting as the teal head was itching to hold a gun after so many years of not holding one.

The first time he went for a mission, he left his class with one of the substitute teachers the school provides. He had to capture or kill a yakuza leader, and if any yakuza members get in the way, them too. The yakuza group was very known for their underground dirty dealing. Nagisa was honored to say that he pulled off the first case just fine without a scrape of his skin. Things did not go well with his class, however, as he returned to find a horrified substitute teacher who probably go mentally scarred forever.

Of course, Nagisa made sure to punish his class for what they did after that, not before apologizing to the substitute teacher, who is most likely going to end up in a mental hospital like every other teacher who had taught his class before he became the homeroom teacher. Still, he did not want to risk the same incident repeating itself this time. An idea popped into his mind and a smirk crept up on his face.

Now that is a good idea...

* * *

A red headed man smirked to himself as his fingers expertly maneuvered the controls on his Nintendo. Several employees around him shot him nasty looks as they worked on their projects and whatnot. They cannot really go up to the man and ask him to get back to work _because he has already finished his workload for that day_. For someone who just got into their ranks last year, Akabane Karma has easily finished all assignments given to him, no matter how tough they are.

However, there was someone who was not afraid of standing up to the man.

Takanosuke Hikaru, an intern who just started working in the department for a week, slammed his fists on the table as he glared at Karma. "Look, your gaming is causing a lot of noise and is disrupting others who are working! You are not even supposed to be playing games! This is proper working etiquette!"

Karma just smirked. He neatly filed the documents on his desk before packing his Nintendo into his briefcase along with some of his personal belonging. "Well, since I have finished this week's workload, don't expect me to turn up for the next few days. I wouldn't like to be disrupting others when they are working, after all."

With that, he strolled out the office with his briefcase slung lazily over his shoulder. Hmm... There's nothing to do... Maybe he should visit the arcade...

Just then, his phone rang and he took it out an examined the caller's ID. There on the screen was a picture of a tealnette in a dress and a blush on his cheeks. The words "Nagisa" were below the picture.

He slid his finger across the green button to accept the call.

"Yo, Nagisa."

 _"Karma? Are you free later around six o'clock at night?"_

"Yeah, why?"

 _"I have a favor to ask of you. Can we meet?"_

"Yeah, sure."

 _"Alright, then shall we meet at Isogai's and Mimura's cafe?"_

"Okies. What got your panties in a twist, by the way?"

There was a grumble at the other side of the line. _"I'll tell you later."_

"Okay, okay, I'll see you later, then."

* * *

"Welcome to Yuma's Host Club! What would you-" A dark brown haired man greeted enthusiastically but stopped abruptly as he saw his customer. "Nagisa! It's been some time!"

The tealnette smiled bashfully. "Hey Isogai. Is there a place here where I can discuss matters privately? Karma will be dropping by soon too."

"Yo, Nagisa!" A man with chestnut hair popped out. "You can use the VIP room, that should be private enough. You should have informed us earlier if you planned to visit!"

"It was rather unplanned, to be honest," Nagisa agreed. "You guys should join the conversation later, it's something quite important."

Just then, the soft sound of a bell jingle sounded, alerting them of the presence of a new customer. In walked a tall red headed man. He paused at the door and looked around the room, eyes finally landing on the small group.

"Yo, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara," he greeted with a drawl.

"Come, let's move this to the room." Isogai quickly said as he beckoned them over to a private section of the cafe.

They entered a small secluded area where Isogai excused himself before returning with a tray of pastries and a pot of tea. The four friends sat at a table as they began to talk.

"So what's up?" Karma asked.

Nagisa scratched his head, wondering how to phase his sentence before deciding that he should get straight to the topic. "I'm now a part-time assassin."

Silence.

"Why, Nagisa, I didn't know that you were such a thrill seeker. Aren't you working as a teacher?" Maehara questioned as he helped himself to a Swiss roll.

"It was by request of Karasuma-sensei," Nagisa replied. "He struck a deal with the principal to excuse me whenever I'm taking an assignment to deal with any underground Yakuza and the such. However, the first time I was away... my students got into trouble."

"Trouble?" Isogai arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Nagisa blushed. "You can say they are like a class of Terasakas and Karmas."

Isogai and Maehara winced at the thought of that.

"So what about it?" Karma asked.

The tealnette twiddled his thumbs. "So... I was wondering whether you can take a day off tomorrow to be a substitute teacher for my class? You don't have to do it! It's just that the last time the school issued their own substitute teacher, she got traumatized to the point that she had to be sent to the hospital."

"Sure, why not?"

"Really?" Nagisa looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do anyways and I have leave for tomorrow already so, sure." Karma agreed easily. He muttered something under his breath which made Nagisa narrow his eyes at him.

"You are not planning anything bad, aren't you?"

The red head just smirked. "No, whatever made you think that?"

* * *

It was a normal day in for the students in Class 3-5 of Paradise High. Down at the front row of seats sat a small group who were gossiping with each other. A bald headed boy was throwing paper balls at another student from where he sat, which was by the windowsill. At the back of the class, a blonde girl was writing furiously in a book of hers while a few other girls were discussing about the upcoming anime. A tall, handsome boy lolled back on his seat as he joked with some boys while some girls gathered behind him to swoon over him. Needless to say, they were making their usual racket. However, all of them kept an eye on the door. Rowdy as they may be, they held a lot of respect for the teal headed chibi that was their homeroom teacher.

The door opened.

The effects were immediate. The gossiping group quieter down and returned to their usual seats and the bald headed boy shoved his paper balls into his drawer as he stuck his tongue out to his friend one last time. The girls who were discussing anime sat down and nudged the blonde who was still writing furiously in her book. At the nudge, however, she let out a tiny squeak and quickly shoved the books into her bag. The pretty boy sat up straight before standing up.

"Class stand!"

Everyone jumped to their feet.

Before the boy could greet their teacher, a red headed man with orange-yellow eyes walked in with a briefcase in hand. Everyone froze, who was this stranger? He was dressed smartly, making him look professional. Thoughts ran through the students' heads. _Where was their homeroom teacher?_

"Good morning class," the man drawled out as he positioned himself in front of the class. "The name's Akabane Karma. I am a friend of Nagisa's, and I will be taking over your classes for today as he is sick. I'm looking forward to working with all of you~"

Some students blinked in confusion while others began to smirk. Oh, they were going to have so much fun with their substitute teacher.

How wrong they were.

* * *

The plan was simple, really. Though not all of them are in cohorts, the plan was just to start a fight. That was easy enough, either they make the substitute teacher angry or just throw a punch at the guy's balls or something.

After taking attendance, the class proceeded with the first lesson of the day, which quite a coincidence, is Maths. Time to launch the plan in action.

"I won't be repeating myself," the red headed man began, but was cut off when a punch came flying towards his face. He immediately sidestepped it and grabbed the hand in a vice grip. "My my," he drawled out. "Resorting to violent attacks already? Won't Nagisa be disappointed with you..."

Akari, the boy who struck found his hands tied before he can even blink, wasabi in his mouth which was then tightly taped shut. Tears began to leak from his eyes at the intensity of the wasabi in his mouth.

Karma then positioned himself back in front of the class. His orange-yellow eyes stared at every single student in the class intently. "I understand that Nagisa is a brilliant teacher, I do not know how he teaches you... But as his best friend of nine years, I will say that he is a lenient guy. _I am not that guy_. As you can see from the example in front of you, I do not tolerate misbehavior."

Goosebumps shot up the student's spines as they stared back at the sadistic man that was their substitute teacher for the day. They should've guessed it... After that first incident, of course their teacher would make arrangements for a qualified teacher to take over for him. But they certainly did not expect this!

Karma clapped his hands. "Alright, back to the topic... I will not be repeating myself so listen to me carefully. I will give you all Math questions and if any of you answer one wrong, its wasabi for you." A creepy smile was on his face as he showed them several large tubes of wasabi.

Dread filled them. They are going to have to focus on this one...

"First question..." Karma put his hands in his pockets as he slouched. "A fruit seller bought 1508 apples, 6246 oranges and 12 dozen grapes. How many fruits did he sell at the end of the day?"

The sounds of pencils scribbling furiously were heard. The students counted, recounted... checked their answers and rechecked their answers.

"7898" They chorused their answers, after making sure that it is correct.

Karma smirked. "Wrong. How did you know that he sold that much fruits at the end of the day? I only said that he bought those fruits, the amount of fruits he sold is unknown."

Half the class mentally groaned while the rest fainted, They were going to have a loooooong day...

How right they were.

* * *

"Sensei, are you related to Akashi Seijuro, by chance?"

Karma stared at the blonde girl before him. The girl returned the stare as she repeated her question again. There were no malicious intent in her words. Instead, she seemed to be very oblivious to her surroundings, namely students who were furiously mouthing at her to keep her mouth shut less she unleash the anger of a devil.

He just smirked and patted the girl on her head. "You, my dear, are going to be my best buddy today," he announced.

The boys paled.

* * *

Nagisa whistled to himself as he playfully played with a knife in his hand. He had managed to pull his mission off successfully. As he slowly made his way to his class, he pocketed the knife. There was no way he was going to have a knife in the presence of his students. He opened the door.

Silence.

The tealnette stared at his class in horror. There were students who had fainted with their mouths taped shut. He can guess what was inside their mouths even if he was given one chance. Some others were cowering at a corner of the classroom. He did a quick headcount and knew instantly that a few of his students had ran away from the devil that was Karma.

He spun to glare at the smug red head who was standing at the middle of the classroom.

"Karma," he growled. "I told you to give them a firm hand, not this!"

Karma crossed his arms defiantly. "I did not nothing wrong. It's not my fault that they can't take wasabi, they should be ashamed to call themselves Japanese."

Nagisa gave him a half-exasperated smile. "Thanks, by the way... Remind me not to ask you to teach the class when I'm on another mission next time."

"Will do."

* * *

 **And that's it! It isn't much, I know, I tried to make it as humorous as possible but um... yea. Do tell me whether you guys want more chapters where the Class 3-5 react to people like Kayano, Okuda... maybe even Terasaka teaching them. I was also thinking about writing where the class reacts to Karma x Nagisa for the fujoshis here, and also a Kayano x Nagisa one for those who ship this pairing. Tell me what you guys think! I do hope that you all enjoyed this!**


	2. Okuda Manami

**Edit (12/6/2018): This chapter has been updated with a bit more context and less spelling and grammar errors**

 **Hey hey hey, minna! This is BlueSkyBlue back with another chapter of "When Nagisa goes MIA"! This time is an Okuda edition, and I really hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS. I never really expected this to be that successful just with the first chapter! 27 reviews! O.M.G! 25 favourites and 35 followers! You guys have no idea how I am like right now! Honestly, thank you!**

* * *

 _Not again..._

Nagisa stared dispairingly at his phone as he reread the message Karasuma had sent him earlier that day. Seriously, what is with this? When he signed up for this, he did not expect to be receiving messages from his ex-teacher all the time.

 _Sorry it had to be this early but your services are needed again. Do report to the Ministry of Defense tomorrow. -KT_

It hasn't been a week since the last assignment was given to him, and now there's another mission for him? He groaned, tired from the extra workload he had to handle in his life.

He clicked his contacts list and scrolled through the names, searching for a suitable substitute teacher he could use this time. Karma is out of option, that sadistic man just had to drag in wasabi the last time.

He stopped scrolling, his thumb hovering a name, silently debating whether she would be the right person. And to be honest, it had been a long time since he even had a conversation with her.

His phone buzzed with another message from Karasuma, and he groaned. Screw it, he'll just ask her then.

* * *

"Boss?"

A scientist looked up from his work, frowning slightly at one of his subordinates. Though, he had to admit, this girl is one of his best workers yet, along with Takebayashi Kotaro.

Speaking about Takebayashi Kotaro... he really needs to talk to that boy again. How on earth can that boy manage his time between being a doctor and a scientist really baffles him. The next thing he knows, that bespectacled boy would get an overdose of gamma radiation and turn into a large green monster. It could happen, and the Hulk would really be possible.

"What is the matter?" He asked, reverting his attention back to the microscope in front of him as he examined a cell sample obtained from a cat's saliva. Cats were rally complex animals, and he really wanted to see if there's any way to combined cat DNA with others. That would be really interesting.

The black-haired girl, otherwise known as Okuda Manami, looked down and twiddled her fingers. "Um... C-Can I take a leave off for tomorrow?"

He turned towards her, experiment forgotten as he raised his eyebrow at the situation. "Going out for a date?"

"No!" She cried out, her cheeks a crimson red at the comment. "It's not anything like that! It's just... A friend of mine just asked me to take over his classes for tomorrow."

He frowned again. "Don't schools have substitute teachers for those?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I figured that I should help him out as he sounded quite desperate."

He peered at her as she stared at her fingers through her overly large glasses. He sighed. "Go on, then. After all, you had never took a leave off from work before..."

"Thanks, sir!" She cried happily. "I'll be going back to my research, then!"

* * *

The black haired class representative's right eye twitched as she stalked the hallways of Paradise High. Seriously, where did those two troublemakers go this time? She honestly hoped that they have not gone traipsing along the roofs of the schools again. Shiota-sensei was going to give them a pop quiz later that day and he expressedly informed them that it was mandatory for them to be present in school. As class representative, she was doing her job to make sure that everyone is going to class.

Stupid Satoshi, how did that guy get to be the other class representative when he does not really do anything anyways?

She continued to search the school compound, unaware of what was going on in her class at the moment.

* * *

The students of Class 3-5 stared dumbly as a black haired woman walked into their classroom, tugging a large suitcase behind her. The woman had a slightly petite frame, and her black hair was tied in to a single braid which rested over her left shoulder. She wore a pair of glasses and what seemed like a surgeon's uniform.

A tremor ran up their spine. Is this woman going to kidnap them and experiment of their bodies? Maybe that large suitcase is for her to put all their body parts into... Panic built up in their systems as they inch away from the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" The woman chirped. "I'm Okuda Manami, and I'll be taking over your lessons for today!"

They blinked.

"So, can I begin roll call before I start lessons?"

Thoughts ran through the students' heads. The last time that chibi of a homeroom teacher of theirs set a substitute teacher for them, it did not end up well, should they take her cautiously?

"Akeno, Himejima!"

The guys stared at the woman, perverted thoughts ran through their heads.

"Danmaru, Jin!"

 _Let's have fun with her._

The same thoughts ran through the troublemakers' heads as they silently agreed to take advantage of this time their homeroom teacher was absent.

They totally forgotten about their incident with one Akabane Karma, and the fact that Shiota Nagisa would skin them alive if they managed to get out of this situation alive.

* * *

The students watched as Okuda opened that large suitcase of hers. Seriously, what was in that thing?

The woman took out several flasks containing weird looking liquid.

"Because I am not good with languages, Nagisa has given me permission to teach only Maths and Science today," she explained as she settled the flasks on the table. "I've been informed that you all are well taught about the subject, so I thought it would be more fun if I spice it up a bit."

She took out a live rat and selected one of the various weird looking liquids, pouring a drop or two into the rat's open mouth.

The rat turned purple.

She smiled at the class. "It's fun, ne? You'll all be taking turns mixing chemicals to create this same effect. I'll be evaluating you all with points, and by the end of the day, the one with the lowest points..."

The class looked at her, bored. All they cared was harassing her during their experiments later. How could this innocent-looking lady threaten their lives anyway?

"... will be my guinea pig for my latest experiment. There is no cure for it yet and you could possibly die."

They paled drastically.

She tilted her head curiously at their expressions. "Didn't Nagisa do this kind of stuff with you guys before?"

Screw her innocence... Her definition of normal is waaaay different than they had thought.

* * *

"Alright, class!" Okuda cheerfully announced. "It's time for the results!"

Sweat was literally pouring down their heads.

The door opened, and in walked a teal headed man. Immediately, the tension in the room was released as the students let out a sigh of relief as their homeroom teacher walked across the room.

Nagisa smiled at them as he walked up to the substitute teacher. "I think I'm feeling better right now. Thanks for taking over for me, Manami-san."

Worry was marred on Okuda's face. "Are you sure?" she asked. "What about-"

"-I'm fine."

"But it's almost the end of the day," Manami protested. "Why don't I relieve some of your burdens while you rest some more."

"NO!"

The two adults turned to the class.

"W-We mean, although it has only been a few hours..." one of the students stuttered.

"We miss Shiota-sensei already!" Another students hurriedly said.

Okuda silently formed an 'oh' shape with her mouth, as if she was saying a mental "Awwww."

"That's so sweet , Nagisa! It's just like back when we were with Koro-sensei!"

Nagisa flashed her another smile. "Anyways, can I take over now?"

"Oh, okay!" Okuda returned the smile. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Before the teal headed teacher could say anything. Yet another one of the students cut in. "Manami-sensei, please could we have some _quality_ time together with Shiota-sensei?"

This time, Okuda did squeal at the "close-knitted class" and she immediately left Nagisa with the care of Class 3-5.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow as he scrutinized his class. "So what's going on now?" he asked, skeptically at his class' behavior.

Though they have gotten out of the one Okuda Manami's danger zone, the students of Class 3-5 were relived to be taught by their teal headed homeroom teacher, who happened to be emitting an aura of a deadly viper at their refusal to answer his question.

Eventually though, they will still have to admit to their teacher about their fear of Okuda's definition of 'normal'.

* * *

 **How's that? I tried to make it longer and humorous as possible, and some behind the scenes stuff. So who would you all like for the next chapter? Just a side note, I won't be doing any pairings till the last few chapters, and I won't do Terasaka too. I have plans for those ideas... Hehehehehe...**

 **So...? Please tell me who should I do for the next chapter!**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	3. Kayano Kaede

**EDIT (14/6/2018): I did not want to add more scenes into this chapter as I think it did not really need much editing. The randomness was already enough. So I added a bit more context and made some correction to stupid spelling mistakes. Irons Jelavic, seriously? *gives self slap across the face***

 **Okay, this will be the first and last time I'll be saying this, so please do read this...**

 **1\. I'll be doing all the E class students, that's includes Ritsu too. I will also include Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei.**

 **2\. Terasaka will be done, but I'm saving him up for the last E class member. So PLEASE, do not go crazy asking for him, he will be written, I'm just saving him for the last because I have ideas for him.**

 **3\. To Nagisa x Kayano fans, I know you all hate Karma x Nagisa, and to all Karma x Nagisa fans, I know that you all hate Nagisa x Kayano. I'll be doing BOTH. And don't worry, I'll be putting up warnings at the start of the chapter to give you all a heads up. But like Terasaka, I'll be saving them for the last. Personally, I'm more of a Karma x Nagisa fan, but I will write a Nagisa x Kayano chapter too. Partly because one of my friends enjoy Nagisa x Karma. Also as the manga didn't mention that Nagisa is married or not, he'll be single in this fic. PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW SAYING THAT KAYANO IS HIS WIFE, THERE WAS NO FRIGGIN EVIDENCE.**

 **4\. To those who don't know what MIA is... How old are you? Just joking, but MIA stands for Missing in Action.**

 **5\. I am a 16 year old student who is drowning in homework, please do understand if I do not update frequently. I have a busy life. The most likely situation is I will update at least once a month. If I have any school holidays, maybe more. So please do not review and say "please update soon!" or something like that, because I most definitely won't.**

 **Also, the reason why I don't really enjoy Nagisa x Kayano pairings... Nagisa had to live his life with his mother, who frequently yells at him at that annoying voice of hers, and to those of you who watch the anime, you should know that Kayano's voice is friggin high and I shrudder so much at it. I wouldn't like him to live the rest of his life with that high voice. But then again, it's your opinion of who deserves Nagisa...**

 **But still, I WILL WRITE BOTH PAIRINGS.**

 **Anyways, on with the story! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A month has passed since the Okuda incident, and everything has gone back to normal... He can finally spend more time with his students and help them out with whatever problems they have.

Or so Nagisa thought.

His phone rang as he was in his way home. He hastily picked it up and put it on loudspeaker, preferring to concentrate on his driving so he can avoid an accident.

"Good evening. This is Shiota Nagisa speaking. Who is on the line?"

For a moment, there was silence and the team headed man was about to hang up when-

 _"Shadow."_

He immediately stepped on the brakes and parked his car by the road.

"Yes?" He questioned, a slight hint of annoyance was evident in his voice.

 _"We need you immediately, I'm waiting outside your apartment."_

Nagisa mentally cursed in his mind. Just when everything was about to get back to normal...

"I'll be there in a minute," he sighed before hanging up the call.

Sure enough, he could see Karasuma's signature black Mercedes at the visitor's parking spot when he reached his aprtment exactly a minute later.

Having moved from his parents' clutches two years ago, Nature had lived a solitary life since.

He walked up the stairs, not bothering to use the lift, until he reached the designated floor, which luckily for him, is the third.

A familiar couple stood outside his apartment as he approached it.

"Took you long enough," Irina Jelavic, whom the ex-E class members still affectionately called 'Bitch-sensei', huffed.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at that statement but did not protest. He was too tired from teaching to start an argument with his ex-languages teacher.

"Do come in," he said instead as he opened the door. After all, he should be cordial enough to invite his ex-mentors into his apartment and not leave them standing outside.

When the couple finally settled down on a sofa, Karasuma decided to get straight to the topic.

"We have discovered another gang. If the Intelligence Department is correct, this gang is doing some dirty dealing with some Chinese mafia group. Here are some pictures of the members we think are from both the gangs." He showed Nagisa some photos and the teal headed man mentally saved the faces in his mind. "And here is a plane ticket." Karasuma held out a white plane ticket to Nagisa. "We need you to fly to China. Beijing, to be more specific. We need you to take out the gang members. Make sure that at least one is uninjured. We need more intel from these members."

Nagisa stared at the white ticket before looking up his former mentor. "Can I refuse?"

"You are the only one we can turn to. It is to my understanding that you are fluent in Mandarin,too," Magazine replied without battling and eyelid.

"That is beside the point!" Nagisa cried out, exasperated. "I have a class to teach! Who is going to teach them if I go to China for goodness know how long?"

Bitch-sensei tilted her head thoughtfully. "I can take a day off to teach your class, if you'd like that."

Nagisa flashed her a week smile. "Thanks, sensei. Give me some time to sort out a schedule and make some phone calls, then I'll inform you which day you are scheduled in."

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Karasuma raised an eyebrow.

Nagisa shot him an _"Are you serious?"_ look. "Do I look like I have a choice?"

* * *

He watched as the actress performed a perfect cartroll. A smile was on his face when she landed in her feet and whipped out a gun from her pocket. A fake gun, of course.

"Cut!" He shouted, and everyone halted in their actions.

"Good work!" He complimented the group and turned to his star of the movie. "You are doing well again today, Yukimura-san!"

The actress just grinned and flipped her wavy, long black hair, tying it into a ponytail. "Thank you."

"Man, am I glad that I got my hands on you before other companies did. You are a great asset to my sets." He said, for the umpteenth time to her.

A girlish ringtone rang out, and the actress' cheeks colored with embarrassment. "Excuse me."

He nodded, too happy to find fault with her.

Yukimura Akari accepted the call and walked away.

He smiled, in a good mood. "Okay!" He yelled out to the rest of the actor's. "Water break! We'll resume in five minutes!"

"Wait a minute, let me ask my director..." He perked up at the familiar voice of his actress approaching him. He noted that she was still holding her phone as she lifted up her head to look at him.

"Director... Do I have any sets to perform in tomorrow?" she asked.

He scanned through the papers he had in hand. "Yes, you do. It's the one where you sneak into a house in the middle of the night and accidentally walked into a steamy situation."

Yukimura flushed a little, remembering the scene. "Can I take a short leave for the morning? I promise I'll be back by night."

His smile fell. "Oh."

"Please?" Eyes that glimmered with tears stared pleadingly at him.

He gave in. "Alright."

"Yay!" The actress did a little victory dance, and put her phone back to her ear. "You heard that, Nagisa? He said yes!"

An amused voice met her ears. _"Thanks for sacrificing your time for me, Kayano."_

"It's nothing, it's just for a day, right?"

 _"Well, Bitch-sensei volunteered for another day... I was also thinking of contacting Isogai and Maehara... You know, the E class."_

"Having two jobs must difficult for you, ne?"

A sigh was heard. _"You have no idea..."_

* * *

The first thing Class 3-5 noticed when a green haired woman walked into the class was, _she is flat chested._ Well, the guys, at least.

And when it comes to boys' logic, flat chest equals not good enough.

"Ohayo minna! I am Kaede Kayano and I am your substitute teacher for the day!" the green-haired woman chirped. "Unfortunately, Nagisa had been called away for some family matters and would not be able to teach for a few days. However, he has already arranged for some people to teach for a few days, so do cooperate with us!

 _Flat chest. Flat chest. Flat chest._

"Anyways class, let's begin with roll call!"

 _Flat. Flat. Flat. Flatttttttttt._

Boys will be boys, no matter what situation they are in.

It is obvious to the students of Class 3-5 that they have one goal in mind: To humiliate the substitute teacher.

* * *

"Okay~! Roll call's done! Let's proceed with class, shall we?" Kayano chirped. "It's English, so please take out your textbooks."

She did not seem to notice the water balloon being passed around the classroom.

"Please read page 138 out clearly, cla-"

SPLASH.

The water balloon flew directly into her face and she did not dodge in time. It burst open at the impact and drenched her in water. The temporary dye she used on her hair was washed away.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Most of the students turned to see a girl staring at Kayano in awe and respect.

"IS THAT YOU, YUKIMURA AKARI-SAN?!"

Silence struck the class as everyone tried to process what was happening in the classroom. Then-

"YUKIMURA-SAN! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH PLEASE?"

"NO! SHE GETS TO SIGN MY PENCIL BOX!"

"I WANT HER TO SIGN MY BAG, BACK OFF YOU IDIOTS!"

"SHOVE ASIDE! YUKI-SAN WILL SIGN MY SKIRT!"

"AKARI-SAN, PLEASE SIGN MY BUTT!"

Well, that was a total 180 degree change of behavior. Idols are really popular, huh.

Needless, to say, class 3-5 was in a total state of chaos the entire day.

* * *

Nagisa heaved a sigh as he got off the plane that just reached China. His phone rang, and he looked at the caller's ID.

 _Kayano Kaede._

He received the call and put it to his ears, only to be greeted by the sounds of sobbing.

"Kayano?! What's wrong? Did my class do something to you?" He asked in alarm.

"No..." was the reply he got.

"Then what happened?"

"T-They recognized me! I didn't get to teach the entire day and was expected to give them autographs!"

Nagisa let a relieved sigh at that sentence. "What's wrong about that?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ONE BOY WANTED ME TO SIGN HIS BUTT!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **I don't know what caused me to write that. I really don't. How did it end up that way? I really don't know. My mind is really weird.**

 **Thanks for reading though, and I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	4. Horibe Itona & Ritsu

**EDIT (14/6/2018): Edited with a bit more context and corrected some spelling mistakes.**

 **Hey hey heyyyy! I am back! With another little chappie! Thanks so much for the support I've been getting! Only three chapters and 77 reviews already?! I was so pleasantly surprised, I didn't know that I would make it this far! Thank you!**

 **On another note, one of you suggested that I do the chapters in the order of the seating plan. It's a good idea but I'm sorry I don't want to do it. I like to keep my chapters a surprise, rather than let you all anticipate it. Also, I don't really like it when people ask me to write longer chapters. I know that it isn't the longest chapter you have ever read but why don't you try and put yourself in my position and see how you can produce a chapter for people to read when you are drowning in homework, music performances, sports competitions and anime? Exactly, it is hard. If you want longer chapters, sure, you'll have to wait a year then, cos it will take me that long.**

 **I should stop ranting about how busy my life is. Just read the chapter...**

* * *

Nagisa sighed as he threw himself onto his bed and dragged some sheets over him. He was exhausted from investigating and his research dug up nothing. One day in China and he was not making any progress at all. That translate into another day where he will have to find a substitute teacher for his class. Just who should be turn to? Karma was definitely out of question... _-that evil wasabi devil-_ so is Okuda... _-since when did she become a mad scientist?-_ He didn't want to trouble Kayano too, especially since she is a busy actress. _That and he did not want his students to get accused of sexual assault._

He whipped out his phone and randomly began to scroll through his contacts, but no one seemed right at the moment. Frustrated, he exited his contacts list and clicked on an application, Mobile Ritsu. After graduation, the Artificial Intelligence made herself into a mobile app where people from all around the world can use her as a friend. She essentially made it like Siri, except better. Ritsu is always the best person to turn to when Nagisa was stumped, just like he was right then.

"Konnichiwa and welcome back to Mobile Ritsu! May I ask-" Ritsu began but broke off as she caught sight of tealnette. "Nagisa! It has quite some time since we talked to each other! What do you need from me this time?"

Nagisa sighed once more as he explained his situation to the AI. Ritsu listened intently and frowned as she too begin to think hard.

"Why can't I teach your class for you, Nagisa?" She asked. "I think I can easily hack into the school system and teach the kids for you."

Nagisa smiled. "Really? Thanks for volunteering! Though... I don't think the school will appreciate being hacked by an AI."

"I know, I know!" Ritsu exclaimed. "Just bring my old artillery to your class!"

"Right... but I'm in China remember? Even if I'm not, I don't know where your artillery is now. It has been years since we've used it."

"Oh, right. I guess I didn't tell you guys about it, then."

"What?"

"I'm in Itona's factory. He's been testing out a lot of experiments on the artillery, and improved it quite a bit too."

* * *

A phone rang just as some workers were about to close down the factory for the day. One of them ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, this is the Horibe Electronics Factory. How may I help you?" he greeted politely.

 _"Hey... I am wondering whether Horibe Itona is there?"_ an unfamiliar voice sounded from the end of the receiver.

"Oh, he is. May I ask who is on the line?" he replied.

 _"Shiota, the name's Shiota Nagsia."_

"Okay, can you please wait a minute?" The worker said, as he glanced at a door behind him.

 _"That's fine."_

He put the phone on the table and walked behind to the door of his boss' office, knocking the door then waited for a reply.

"Come in."

He entered and sure enough, he was greeted to the familiar sight of the short, spiky, platinum blonde haired boss of his. "Sir, there is someone by the name of Shiota Nagisa asking for you on the phone."

The effect was immediate, his boss jumped up to his feet and strode out and put the phone to his ear. He followed him out.

"It has been a long time, Nagisa. Why are you calling?"

...

"Ah, I see... Ritsu told you?"

...

"Yea, I can. Perhaps its better if I go along too? I really don't want Ritsu to be there alone."

...

"It's fine. It's not a burden."

...

"Really, it's no problem."

...

"Bye, then. We should talk again some time though."

...

His boss hung up the call and turn to him. "I will be taking leave tomorrow. I'll leave you in charge, do take care of everything. Thank you."

With that, he turned around and left the factory.

The worker just stared dumbly at the silhouette of his boss walking off.

Did he just say that he was in charge of work tomorrow?

* * *

The first thing the students of Class 3-5 of Paradise High noticed when they walked into their classroom that morning was the large black box standing in front of the class. Well, what they thought it a box, because no matter how much examine it, there is no lid or anything that indicates that it could be opened. Just what was their chibi of a homeroom teacher is up to again? Also, why is he always unable to teach them?

They really don't want to think about it. Why must he keep leaving them under his crazy friends' tutoring? Not that it has happened to them a lot, it only occurred three times so far. But somehow, they have the feeling that it will be going on for a while.

On another note, they did enjoy the lesson the day before with that famous actress, though to be honest, Yukimura Akari did not really teach them anything. But that was mostly their fault anyway.

But how the heck was their teacher friends with the famous Yukimura, anyways?

Just as they were examining the big black box thing again, a weird sound was heard and they jumped away as a digital girl appeared on the screen. _Oh, so that was a screen._

"Konnichiwa minna! My name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery, also known as Ritsu for short, and I am your substitute teacher for today!"

 _What. The. Heck._

The students just stared dumbly at the machine. Okay, just how did thier teacher get his hands on one of these things?

"I've seen you have gotten acquainted with Ritsu already. Ritsu, how's the class so far?" Once again, the students jumped as a man appeared at their doorway.

"According to my observations, the class is fairly clean. Yet, there are a few random spots that are not dusted properly, the top of the cabinet at the back of the classroom for example. Also, there happens to be a stash of inappropriate stuff in the drawer of the third table in the second row. The students are really rowdy and seem to be all brawn with no brain. Some show to have plenty of muscle but their physical stamina doesn't seem good enough for tiring activities. I ran some research into the school's system and have procured the files of all the students. It turns out that they are the class of the 'delinquents', though there are some students who are just in the class in hopes that said 'delinquents' can be taken care of. It seems that it is not the case," Ritsu reported as she showed a list of observations in her screen.

Mouths fell open. How is this possible? How the heck did she manage to do that? What, did that machine have an x-ray vision or something?

"Good job, Ritsu." The man complimented her. "The upgrades did work well after all." He then turned to the class. "Konnichiwa, my name is Horibe Itona, and I will be assisting Ritsu with her teaching today."

 _Just how crazy can their homeroom teacher's friends can be?_

* * *

The students of class 3-5 soon learned that the duo in charge of them wasn't that bad, really. Apart from the fact that Ritsu is a computerized girl with unlimited amount of information in her system, she is a beautiful girl with long lilac hair and equally mesmerizing purple eyes. Itona, on the other hand, seemed harmless. His short, spiked platinum blonde hair was held up with a light purple bandanna and his pair of yellow eyes gave them the feeling as if they were being stared at by a cat. Other than that, the two teachers seemed to be in the non-crazy category.

Or so they thought.

They started off with PE, as Ritsu suggested that the sport will keep everyone energized. Needless to say, the students were excited. PE was their only period where they can really have fun with each other. They rather enjoyed playing the game their Shiota-sensei introduced to them weeks ago. They would split into two groups and try to spar with their teacher. They are quite ashamed to say that they have never won a fight against their teacher though.

What met their eyes outside their class was really un-expecting though.

 _Were all these miniature tanks here when we came to school just now?_

Thousands and thousands of miniature tanks lined themselves up neatly on the school field, the main guns aimed at the students ominously.

A small sound of a ping distracted them from the scene before and they turned to see Ritsu with one of her sides opened. Inside was a large plastic bag, and upon opening it, they found many t-shirts and trousers. "I would suggest you all change into these clothes now, you wouldn't want your school uniform to be covered in paint, do you?" Ritsu smiled at them sweetly.

 _Seriously, if she wasn't an computerized girl, the guys would die to be her boyfriend._

Well, their teachers this time round isn't so bad...

* * *

By the time the students of Class 3-5 was done with their PE lesson which they enjoyed thoroughly, they were utterly drenched in paint. They seemed like they took a dunk in a large bucket of paint and no matter how much they cleaned themselves, the paint wouldn't really come off. After a good long bath, the students returned to their classroom and-

 _What are these stacks of papers doing on our desks?!_

-were greeted by the sight of stacks of printed paper on every one of their desks.

"It's Mathematics now, I believe!" Ritsu chirped. "So I have done some researching in every website there is on Chapter 5, Linear Equations, and translated the website searches that turned out to be in other foreign languages. Finally, I have come up with the suitable questions for you all to do, so please begin!"

 _And just when they thought that their teachers this time round was normal too..._

They sat down and started working on the questions.

"By the way, if you all have any problems, just ask help the Mobile Ritsu app that I have downloaded in all your phones! I have taken the liberty to hack into your phones to do the work for you!"

 _HOW THE HELL DID SHE HACK INTO ALL OF THEIR PHONES?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE GET THEIR MOBILE PHONE NUMBERS IN THE FIRST PLACE, EH?!_

Oh wait, she is a computerized girl, they should have thought of that sooner...

* * *

By the time the day had ended, the students of Class 3-5 were utterly exhausted. They had finished stacks of Mathematics, Science and English paper, achieving the impossible.

"Before you all go home, class..." Ritsu's voice rang out, making the students look up from their desks. "Here's your homework!"

One of the sides of the artillery opened, and out came stacks of printed papers. Jaws dropped open. No, this is not happening to them, this is not.

"This is an overall review of the work you all have done today! Do make sure that you all have finished them by tomorrow! I want to see all 186483 papers on the teacher's table tomorrow!"

Wait...

SHE'S STILL GOING TO TAKE OVER LESSONS FOR TOMORROW?!

* * *

Otonashi Hayuka, a student from class 3-5 of Paradise High, stared dispairingly at her homework. How is she going to finish this pile of work in such a small amount of time?!

 _Maybe I should do some._ She decided. _Then the rest, I'll go to school tomorrow and copy Kazuko's, or Natsuka's._

Really, she shouldn't, because there is no doubt that any one would be able to finish the large like of workload. That is, unless there is someone who is willing to burn off his or her sleeping time to finish it all.

* * *

 **And thats it! Weeeeee! Once again, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Till then, ja~~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **Otonash Hayuka**


	5. Karasuma Tadaomi & Irina Jelavic

**EDIT (14/6/2018): Made small changes here and there and elaborated a bit more in the Karasuma and Irina talking to Nagisa scene.**

 **Heeeeeey! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait, by the way. I've been soooo busy! My exams are coming up and I wanted to update at least one of my fanfics, so here is a chapter of When Nagisa Goes MIA. I won't be updating anytime soon, exams... I hope this chapter is good enough!**

* * *

Nagisa thanked the gods that he switched his phone to silent mode as his phone started vibrating in his pocket while he was trailing a suspected mafia group. It would be a disaster if he did not. He really would not like to be caught spying on people.

His eyes were focused on the target in front of him, a man around his forties wearing a top hat. _Who wears a top hat in China anyways?_ He watched as the man took a left turn and waited for three seconds before following suit. He arrived just in time to see the same man getting into a black limousine and drive off.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes as he watched the car drive off, mentally keeping the car plate number locked in his mind. For now, he would have to get back to his hotel and deal with whoever who was calling him earlier.

Karasuma-sensei should really give him a pay rise, hotel prices are expensive nowadays.

It was not long before the teal headed man has reached his hotel and launched himself on the soft comfortable bed. He pulled out his phone and check his phone log.

 _Missed Call: Itona_

Ah. So Itona called. Nagisa hoped this time that his class didn't do anything wrong towards the two teachers he had assigned to them.

He clicked the contact ID and dialed it.

 _"Hello, Horibe Itona speaking."_

"Itona, this is Nagisa. You called me?"

There was a pause before Itona spoke. _"Yea, just wanted you to know that everything is fine. Will you be back tomorrow?"_

Nagisa winced. "No, I'm afraid not. But I think I'll ask someone else to take over, I really don't want you to take time of work just for me. How was class by the way?"

 _"Ah, about that... I'm afraid that Ritsu might have overworked them." Itona replied. "Nothing serious, though."_

Nagisa deadpanned. "Really."

 _Is that supposed to be a question, or a sarcastic comment?_

"Really," Itona answered back.

 _Argh._

"Thanks though, I'm going to hang up, so I guess I'll talk to you another day, alright?"

 _"Seeya."_

"Bye."

With that, Nagisa ended the call.

It's time he called his ex-teacher to take up the job.

* * *

"Baby, I'm feeling a bit tired today. Why don't you join me in bed?" Irina Jelavic tried to seduce her husband into kissing her as she took off her jacket, revealing a very low cut blouse and a bit of her cleavage. Unfortunately for her, her husband just continued typing away on his laptop without even glancing up at her.

"Sweetheart, don't you think that it has already been a long day today? Let's go sleep already."

Karasuma just ignored her, his fingers dancing away on the keyboard.

Then her phone rang

Annoyed, she reached into her pocket and accepted the call without looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello?" She quesioned, irritably. "Irina Jelavic on the line. If you are a woman that I don't know, scam. If you are a guy who is hot, call me again later. If you are anyone I hate, hang up the call this instant and jump off the Eiffel Tower."

Amused chuckles met her ears. _"Really, Bitch-sensei. How can Karasuma-sensei tolerate that attitude of yours?"_

"Nagisa," she recognized the voice immediately. "For your information, my husband knows that no matter how much I flirt, my heart belongs solely to him and him only."

"That doesn't mean that you should keeping flirting with every guy you meet on the streets," Karasuma _finally_ stopped typing away and butted in. "Is that Nagisa?"

Irina frowned at him but switched her phone to loudspeaker just as Nagisa confirmed that it was him speaking.

"So, I'm assuming that you are calling to ask me to take over your lessons tomorrow?" Irina asked.

 _"You said it,"_ the amused voice replied on the other line.

"I will be calling the ministry to tell them that the both of us will be taking leave tomorrow, then," Karasuma said as he took out his phone.

The blonde haired Russian raised an eyebrow. "The both of us?"

Karasuma gave her a dry stare. "Do you think I'm going to leave you to a class, unattended, and let you flirt with every guy in there?"

Nagisa's amused laughter met their ears and they broke up the non-existent argument.

 _"Well, I guess that's settled then. Thanks, sensei."_

"It's no problem."

* * *

It's obvious to say that the Class 3-5 of Paradise High School was exhausted. The past two days with Ritsu teaching them was torture. It was a good thing Ritsu isn't going to teach them this time. Also, no matter how much they tried to delete the Mobile Ritsu app on their phones, it will keep re-downloading back, so after countless attempts, they've come to the conclusion that trying to delete the app is futile.

It was then a man around his mid thirties walked into the classroom. The effect was immediate. Every girl in the class lost their drowsiness and swooned.

The man has spiky black hair and equally piercing black eyes. For an Asian guy, he is quite tall and is dressed really professionally with his business suit.

"Good morning class," the man addressed them. "My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, and I will be one of your substitute teachers for today."

 _Wait, did he just mention that they were going to have two teachers again this time?_

The door opened again and a blonde haired woman sauntered in, her hips swaying side by side.

Needless to say, all the boys in the class dropped their jaws. Some of them even gave a low wolf whistle, but they shut up when Karasuma shot them a glare.

"Stop that," he snapped at the woman. He then turned back to the class. "This woman is Irina Jelavic, she'll be teaching you all languages."

The woman gave a curtsy. " _Bonjour, eleves._ "

"Beware of her flirting tendencies," he said, giving her a look.

"Oh, come on!" She whined. "A woman's gotta have some fun, ya know..."

He crossed his arms. "Are you implying that I'm not giving you the fun you need at home?"

 _Oh._

 _The two of them are married._

 _They should've noticed the ring on Irina's ring finger a while ago._

Also... what was he implying by _giving her the fun she needed at home_?

They really didn't want to think about it.

On the other hand... they _are_ a bunch of kids with dirty minds...

Kids these days.

* * *

It was English class. They normally enjoyed this class as Shiota-sensei is a really good English teacher. This teacher, however, is still a mystery. The other teacher was nowehere to be found, and they assumed that he was taking a toilet break.

Irina pulled herself onto the teacher's table and sat on it. "Alright class, today I will be teaching you how to seduce people."

They blinked.

And blinked again.

Did they just hear that right?

She scowled at them. "Why do I hear no excited claps and squeals? Nagisa and his friends certainly did not react this way."

ARE YOU TELLING THEM THAT YOU USED TO TEACH THEIR HOMEROOM TEACHER YEARS AGO?!

(Unfortunately _or maybe fortunately_ , she did.)

A girl at the back raised her hand. "A-ano... sensei?"

"Yes, um, what's your name?" Irina stumbled over her words.

"Kazuko, Kazuko Aoi. How is seducing people related to English?"

The blonde woman looked at the girl with an 'are you serious?' look. "Aoi-chan... Seducing people has _everything_ to do with English. If let's say a boy happens to be bullying a kid on campus and you want to stop him, you can seduce him... before landing a good solid punch on his face."

Silence.

She rolled her eyes in exaasperation. "Here, let me demonstrate."

She got off and walked to a boy sitting at the front. "You, what's your name?"

"K-azuya Jin." He stammered.

"Okay, Jin. Here goes nothing."

She lowered her tight fitting blouse a little, exposing a little of her cleavage. Noticeably, he gulped.

"Ahh... You're more wonderful every time I look at you..." she slurred out. "I seem to have become captivated by you."

The boy blushed, beet red. He hesitantly raised a hand, with her encouragement of course, to touch the uncovered skin.

Then-

A punch was delivered to his face by an angry Karasuma.

"What do you think you are doing to my wife?" He growled.

Oops. Caught in the act.

Karasuma then dragged him outside and pointed to field. "50 rounds, now!" he barked.

The frightened boy immediately obeyed the orders.

Irina turned back to the stunned class. "Well, let's resume with class, shall we?"

"Aren't you concern about Jin, Irina-sensei?" one girl asked.

Irina frowned. "None of that Irina-sensei shiz, just call me sensei, or Jelavic onee-sama,"

The class tried to pronounce the complicated foreign name.

After a good five minutes of trying to get them to properly pronounce her name, she finally gave up. "Argh fine, just call me Bitch-sensei."

 _Bitch-sensei?_

"B-But we can't call you that!" they cried in horror.

She dismissed the outraged cried with a casual wave. "Your teacher never had a problem with calling me that. In fact, it was his best friend who gave me that nickname..." She smiled as she reminisced of that time seven years ago.

The class just sat in silence. They were learning more and more about their homeroom teacher every day.

"Oh, and to reply to your question..." Irina turned back to the girl. "I believe he is able to run fifty rounds around the field, that is a quarter of what your teacher can do seven years ago."

Yep, they are learning that that their chibi of a homeroom teacher is actually a robot that never runs out of battery.

* * *

"Wear these," Karasuma threw some clothes to every student as they approached the school sports facilities.

They fumbled but caught the clothes, which turn out to be _army uniforms_? They looked up at the PE teacher questioningly.

"Those used to be your teacher's and his friends uniforms. I'm loaning them to you all for the PE lesson."

 _Their teacher used to be in army camp?_

"Just change into the clothes," Karasuma tapped his foot impatiently.

They hurried to change into the weird army uniform.

"Now," Karasuma cracked his knuckles. "Form groups of five... and take turns to spar me group by group."

The nurse in the school infirmary wondered to herself why the entire class 3-5 was visiting her with scabs and scratches all over.

Indeed, the class 3-5 had learnt that their homeroom teacher is an insane person to have survived the teachings of these two teachers.

* * *

Nagisa wiped of his sweat and happily pulled out his phone. Finally, he has finished his task. Now he can go back to his normal lifestyle as a teacher.

Before he can dial Karasuma's number, his phone vibrated and the caller ID 'Bitch-sensei' flashed on the screen.

He accepted the call. "The task is done! I have all the information, and some files too. I will be flying back as soon as possible."

An irritated voice sounded. _"Thank goodness. After all these years, I forgot about the sufferings of teaching a class of brats."_

"Were they okay?" Nagisa asked worriedly.

 _"Oh, they were fine... I just am not used to teaching people anymore. I would much prefer to stick to being a secret agent for the ministry, thank you."_

Nagisa heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Bitch-sensei."

 _"Your class was horrified to call me that, by the way,"_ the blonde woman informed him before hanging up the call.

Nagisa choked. His class was horrified to call his teacher Bitch-sensei? What had happened to them when he was away?

* * *

 **And that's it! Karasuma and Bitch-sensei edition of When Nagisa Goes MIA! And Nagisa is finally back from his second job! How do you guys think?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	6. Hazama Kirara

**EDIT (16/6/2018): Chapter edited with correction to past spelling mistakes.**

 **Hey peeps! I'm back with another chapter! And I'm back from exams! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **WARNING: UN-DESCRIBABLE SADISTIC EVENTS COMING UP! I THINK. DO NOT READ IF WEAK OF HEART.**

* * *

The one downside about being an assassin is that you never know when your next mission will be, until the last minute. Even worse was if you are a part-time assassin and will have no idea when you will be called out to be in the field. And those missions always happen to be during a distressing time.

Like then, for example.

Shiota Nagisa was diligently teaching his class Home Economics when his phone rang. He scowled when the students laughed at his annoyed expression upon seeing the caller's ID.

 _Karasuma-sensei._

Why, of all times, must Karasuma call him then? When the kids' exams are coming up the following week?

"Excuse me, class," he said, after a while, "While I'm talking in the phone, do make an effort to read your textbooks until I'm back."

They giggled at that dry comment, but obeyed his commands. Their homeroom teacher may be short, but he sure is strict as hell when it comes to their studies, and their behaviour too.

It was a while before their teacher came back, though he was wearing an irritated look on his face. "I am really sorry to announce this..." he said through gritted teeth. "But I'm afraid that I will be away tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be back the day after, but I have no guarantees."

A girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail raised her hand. "Shiota-sensei, why are you always away? I thought a teacher has a limited amount of days they can take leave, and I'm sure you have used them all up already?"

The rest of the class nodded, seconding the girl's question. They too were curious as to why their teacher was always away. And also because they didn't really enjoy it when he was not teaching them, as the substitute teachers he left them with were... weird and eccentric in many ways.

Nagisa sheepishly grinned at his students. "Well... I have gotten an exception when I applied for a job here at the school. Well, you see... my parents are hospitalized and occasionally, I have to go and see them. The phone call just now, it was a doctor who wanted to remind me that I need to visit them soon."

The class drank up the information easily, not once questioning their teacher, or doubting the explanation.

Of course, the teal headed teacher was lying to his students. He couldn't tell them that he is working as a part time assassin for the government, or that the reason why he could take so many days off work was because Karasuma had negotiated with the school with his 'ministry worker' status. Thanks to his natural ability for assassination, he was able to be a consumable actor when in need.

"Why are your parents hospitalized, sensei?" The same girl asked, curious and unaware of the glares her classmates were giving her as she might "hurt her teacher's feelings".

Nagisa pretended to shift his feet and looked to the floor. "I-I rather not talk about it, Hayuka-chan."

Consumable actor, point proven.

"O-Oh sorry!" the girl had only just noticed the glares her classmates were shooting at her. "Please continue with the lesson!"

And the lesson continued, though the students were worried, and curious as to who their substitute teacher will be the next day.

* * *

A five year old kid was crossing a road with his mother when out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of...

IS THAT A GHOST STARING AT HIM WITH A DAZED LOOK?!

Terrified, he tugged on his mother's hand and hurriedly left.

Hazama Kirara let out a witch-like chuckle as she watched the kid hurry away. Man, she still enjoys scaring the crap out of people even after seven years.

It was night, and the woman was in her way back home from her librarian duties. Though to be truthful, no one has been going to the library ever since she got a job in it. The local people were all convinced that the place was haunted. It was equally hard to convince them that no, ghosts do not exist and maybe they were just imagining things. This resulted in the dusty condition of the library as even the workers there had left, spooked by Hazama's spookiness.

Just then, her cellphone rang, and she picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Hazama Kirara on the line~ Are you in need of the service called exorcism?"

"That is, when you find yourself a ghost killed by me," an amused voice replied her.

"Nagisa," she acknowledged. "So, what has the spirits done for you to call me now?"

"The spirits ordered me to do an assassination, and I must find a substitute teacher for my students," Nagisa's dry voice sounded. "So I have to call you."

Hazama ignored the fact that Nagisa was humoring her. "You want me to teach your class?" she asked bluntly.

"Yep, and before you can ask about what you can teach, you are allowed to teach anything to them."

A smirk crept up Hazama's face, making a few people walking by feel goosebumps up their skin. "...Anything?"

"As long as it is well within the school rules!" Nagisa hastily added.

Hazama let out a low laugh. "Alright... then."

The call was then ended. It seemed that Nagisa, part-time assassin or not, was still creeped out by her gloomy and melancholic-ness.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Mikasa-chan, Shizuka-chan!" Otonashi Hayuka, a student in Class 3-5 greeted her friends. "Have you all heard of the story about the ghost in our local library? Apparently, someone has died there a year ago, and her spirit is now haunting that place."

One of the two girls she was talking to scoffed. "I wouldn't know. I don't go to any libraries."

"Well," Hayuka's voice dropped to a hush. "I heard ever since the ghost took up residence in the library, no one dared to visit the library after that. There are even rumors that the ghost used to be an exorcist when she was alive, and people walking pass the library sometimes claim that they can hear the chanting of scriptures."

"And one day, the ghost for bored, so she decided that she would travel around and scare as many people as she can," a haunted voice came from the back.

The three girls stiffened. They turned back, to be greeted by a pale woman with bangs covering her face.

"Eek!" The girls jumped back. "GHOST!"

Their shouts alerted the rest of the class, who turned to see the 'ghost' hovering them.

They screamed too.

The ghost proceeded to walk, or glide, to the front of the class. Taking up a chalk, she then write a few characters on the board. Then she turned back to face the class.

"My name is Hazama Kirara, and I'll be your substitute teacher for today."

They blinked.

"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

The students of class 3-5 gathered in their class. Much to their chagrin. the creepy ghost was still there, hovering over their teacher's table with a somewhat evil smile on her face. How was it that their chibi of a teacher managed to be friends with almost everyone in the world? First that devil who called himself Karma, his name has not even an ounce of karma in it... then the crazy scientist who wanted to kidnap them as guinea pigs...

On the other hand, Yukimura-san was a pleasant surprise. They really enjoyed that day...

BUT THAT DOES NOT SOLVE THEIR PROBLEM AT THE MOMENT!

JUST HOW THE HECK DID THEIR TEACHER MANAGE TO BEFRIEND A GHOST ANYWAY?

Seriously, what is going to be next, a vampire?

Actually, they should not even think about it, or they'll really jinx it.

The ghost cleared her throat, which brought their attention back to her. Can ghosts even have raspy throats, anyway?

"I'll be focusing more on literature today," the ghost said, in a soft tone but since the class was silent, they could still hear her. "Now, I'll test your listening skills..."

Listening skills?!

" _Once upon a time... There was a mermaid named Ariel, and she is one of the seven princesses in the underwater kingdom..._ "

Several eyes twitched. Why the heck are they listening to a Disney story? The heck is wrong with this substitute teacher now?

" _Ariel wanted something mermaids do not own, she wanted legs, and to explore the world outside the sea."_

Yes, yes, they get that. It's not as if they have not heard this story before.

" _One day she met a human, a prince, in fact. She fell in love with him and strives to find a way to be human like him. She contacts sea witch Ursula and makes an agreement with her. Ursula was to give her the ability to walk, and in turn, Ariel would trade it for her voice."_

The students began to shut down as Hazama continued to tell the story. After all, they already know the ending to the story, Ariel meets the prince and lives with him happily ever after, the end.

But it seems that Hazama did not intend to end the story there...

 _"The Prince and Ariel got married in the end, but the story does not and there... As days pass by, the prince showered Ariel with nothing but delicious delicacies. From beef to pork to chicken. Then one day, Ariel was served a bowl of soup which she took an immediate liking to. Curiously, she asked about the secret ingredients to the particular dish,_ " Hazama droned on. " _To her horror, the prince replied with a simple answer -mermaid's tail."_

Okay, what the hell is going on now?! This teacher is going to ruin the wonderful Disney story! This was not even the original story where the mermaid became seafoam and whatnot!

" _The Prince led Ariel to the kitchen where the cooks prepare all the dishes. There was a tank in the kitchen, and in it were Ariel's sisters. She watched as her sisters were slowly killed off, their tails used as ingredients for food... And she couldn't do anything to stop it."_

STOP RUINING OUR CHILDHOOD DREAMS!

" _But as the days passed, Ariel got addicted to the image of seeing the images of her kind being slaughtered. In fact, she grew to like it, and even partook in the activity to kill them. She enjoyed the feeling of the butcher knife as she slashed at the innocent mermaids and mermans. She enjoyed hearing the bloodcurding cries and walls made as she sadistically killed those of her kind."_

YOU ARE THE SADISTIC ONE! STOP IT!

" _Then Ariel's father, King Trition, came to know of her actions, and in fury, turned her back into a mermaid. Ariel woke up in the middle of the night flopping around in the bed, and the sound of her flopping around awoke the prince. He did not care of their love for each other, and immediately sent her off to the kitchens. And Ariel's last moments of her life was the image of her beloved pushing a knife into her torso and slicing it open."_

Hazama looked up from her book. "The end."

The class was empty.

"Eh? I don't recall hearing the bell ring." She commented.

The workers of Paradise High school wondered why the toilets were splattered with vomit that day.

And the students of class 3-E couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

Nagisa heaved a sigh as he plopped himself on his bed, tired from his assassination that day. Great, he's back and free. He really needs to focus on teaching his students, they are having exams soon! He lazily glanced at his phone and called Hazama.

" _Hello?_ "

Nagisa smiled a bit. "It's Nagisa. How was my class, Hazama?"

" _Ah... It seems that they don't really read much... That or they have never listened to the tale of Little Mermaid before."_

Nagisa frowned. "Little Mermaid?"

 _"You know.. The Little Mermaid... Ariel who kills and gets killed in the end."_

Nagisa sweatdropped. He should have known.

* * *

 **I was scratching my head on what to do for Hazama. Then I turned to a friend of mine since she has dark and sadistic ideas, and this came out.**

 **I hope you all didn't vomit.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**

 **And don't kill me.**


	7. Taiga Okajima

**EDIT (16/6/2018): Corrections to a few spelling mistakes were made. Otherwise, all content remained the same.**

 **Heyooo! I'm back with another chapter of this fun series! I've been trying to add other elements into the series, like things that happen to Nagisa and more background story to the ex Class 3-E students. I'm also adding in some OC's, as students. The OC'S are my usual OC's you can find from my other fanfics, but if you don't recognize them, I have a short profile in them in my profile. Anyways... in with the story!**

* * *

Shiota Nagisa cursed once more as he dodged the incoming blow to his neck.

 _Well, I guess this means I have to find another place to move into._

He knew that this incident would happen one day, but he certainly did not expect it to happen so soon! He once again dodged another blow and grabbed the knife he had hidden under his bed. He had placed it there for safety measure, but did not expect to use it at all. Thank god for hindsight, though.

 _First things first, I need to inform the school that I will be unable to do my work again in the morning. Then I'll need to call Karasuma-sensei to "make" him get the ministry to buy a new house for me. After that, I have to call a random classmate of mine to take over my job for the day._

His eyes wandered to where the unknown person was standing. He knew that it was fruitless if he tried to escape via the door. Swinging his knife at the man, he took a step back. Then without hesitation, he stabbed the man in the stomach and sprinted to his window, unlocking it as fast as he could.

He looked down.. _-cue Assassin's Creed music and the first person point of view shifts to the ground-_

Well, it's now or never. It's the leap of faith. Good thing his apartment isn't that high up. _-body in position to perform a head dive into a haystack cause why not-_

Then he jumped. _-praise to be the Creed-_

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

 _"Can't keep my hands to myself..."_

He groaned. Did that wife of his change his ringtone again? He shifted the sleeping woman in his arms aside before taking up his phone. He stared blearily at the screen.

 _Caller: Shiota Nagisa_

"Hello?" He mumbled as he picked up the phone call. "Karasuma Tadaomi on the line."

 _"I got attacked."_

All signs of sleep disappeared from the man. "You managed to escape?"

 _"Had to jumped off my window to do so,"_ A groan was heard from the other line. _"Might have broken my leg in the process."_

"Where are you now?" Karasuma asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

 _"I managed to escape unscathed,"_ Nagisa's voice sounded really tired. _"The ministry better get me a new house, or apartment. I am currently roaming the streets."_

"I'll talk to them about it," he promised. "Do you need anything else?"

 _"Nothing, really."_

"Okay, then."

 _"Wait!"_

He paused. "What?"

 _"You better give me a pay rise for this!"_

He hung up and fell asleep.

* * *

The man grinned to himself as he approached the house sneakily. His camera was ready as he peered through the window. At day he may be a photographer, but at night he is a pervert! Operation Panty Shots #149: Initiate!

The man had short black hair, making him almost bald. Despite it being night, he wore sunglasses. After all, he cannot really allow people to identify him as the THE Taiga Okajima, famous photographer, can he?

A hand tapped him in the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

 _Crap. It's the police!_

He took off to a sprint, but he barely ran a meter before the stranger caught up to him.

"Let me go! I swear, I'm doing anything wrong! I am certainly not taking panty shots of the famous idol at all!"

"Okajima-kun?"

He glanced back, to see a man with a familiar tuft of teal blue hair looking at him.

He heaved a sigh. "Oh, it's just you Nagisa... I thought you were the cops for a second."

"What would make you think that?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "And why are you out in the streets this late at night?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," Okajima huffed. "And I was just taking photos."

"Oh, really?" a smirk crept up to Nagisa's face. "I recall you saying that you were taking panty shots of a famous idol."

Okajima slumped onto the ground with an air of defeat. "Oh, fine... You caught me. What about you? Roaming the streets taking panty shots of models is totally not you, Nagisa."

The teal headed man shrugged. "I was attacked in my sleep, had to escape and run. Someone had apparently found out about my identity as an assassin who takes down yakuza and gangs."

"Right, you told us about that," Okajima scratched his head. "Is the ministry even paying you well for this shit?"

Nagisa doesn't reply the question. "I enjoy what I'm doing, even though I'm displeased that I have to keep leaving my students to substitute teachers. Mind you, the subtiture teachers I found for them are proving to be torture for them."

"If I recall, you asked Karma first... How did that go?"

"One word describes the situation."

The photographer stared at his friend.

"Wasabi."

 _Oh..._

Okajima shuddered. "Even after all these years, Karma still has that sense of sadism in him."

"Speaking of which, I need to get a teacher for the students tomorrow..."

A sense of foreboding crept up Okajima's spine as Nagisa glanced at him.

"Oh hell no! Don't say it, Nagisa! I have no intent of teaching a school of kids at all. All I want to do is watch porn!"

Nagisa absently picked his nails. "You know... I'm sure the ministry will be angry to know that there's a pervert on the loose taking panty shots of random women..."

He bit his lip. "Argh... Fine!"

"That's great! Now I have to get moving and I suggest you do too. Who knows, maybe my attacker will catch up to me, and you certainly will not want to be caught in the cross fire."

The pervert shuddered and walked off after mumbling a goodbye to his friend.

Honestly, how on earth did Nagisa become so... threatening?

* * *

 _From: Shiota-sensei_

 _To: Me_

 _Subject: Subtitute Teacher_

 _I'm unable to teach today. A substitute teacher will be arriving. Please ensure that the class is well behaved. Also, you have my permission to use your scissors on the substitute teacher... provided that if he is doing anything wrong. Don't hurt him too much though._

Kiryuu Natsuka sighed as she read the message went to her by her homeroom teacher. She is the student representative of Class 3-5 in Paradise High School, and is well respected by her classmates, mainly because she is a disciplined student. Another reason is because she is not someone to be crossed.

As their homeroom teacher oftens go on leave, Natsuka has made him send her a message every time he does it so she'll have a heads up. She wondered how their new substitute teacher will be like, considering that Shiota-sensei actually allowed her to use her scissors on him, whoever it is.

A sadistic smile crept up her face. Whoever is going to be their substitute teacher for the day will have to watch his step.

Natsuka continued arranging the desks in the classroom as students slowly filter in. The classroom was soon filled with chattering and gossip. Then-

The door opened with a bang as a sweaty looking man ran into the classroom, out of breathe. He seemed to be talking to himself, but the class could hear him as he took the place in front of the blackboard.

" _Why, oh why did I agree to this? I never signed up to wake up early in the morning to teach a bunch of kids!_ " He muttered to himself as he smiled at the class. "Morning~ The name's Taiga Okajima, and I'm your substitute teacher for the day!"

Natsuka pocketed her pair of scissors before greeting the teacher with the class. "Ohayo, sensei!"

"Right, now moving on to attendances..."

After taking the attendances, Okajima sat down lazily on the teacher's table as he put his hands on his lap.

"Right... Let's do some silent reading! Take out your literature books, and read. Don't make a single sound~!"

The students sweat dropped. Considering their previous substitute teachers, this teacher is... totally unenthusiastic. Well, they are not going to complain, it can be counted as a free day when they can do anything they like. After all, it looks like this teacher would not even scold them if they were doing anything wrong.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes before a student finished reading the literature book. He looked up, to see Okajima lolling on the chair reading...

 _IS THAT A FRIGGIN PORN MAGAZINE?_

It was as if Okajima knew that someone was staring at him, as he looked up the second later. "Oh, you're finished? You're free to do anything you want for now..." He returned to reading (or perhaps staring at a hot woman) the magazine.

Blood gushed out of the student's nose. "S-sensei, i-isn't that a-a..."

"Oh, so you are sick!" Okajima exclaimed. "You there! Accompany him to the infirmary! Be careful to not get blood on your uniform!"

He fainted.

* * *

Okajima was having the time of his life reading an erotic scene in one of his porn magazines when-

 _Whoosh._

A pair of scissors flew past him, causing a slight tear in his sleeve.

"What?" he jumped. "Oi, where did they come from?"

He looked up to see the class cowering from a girl who seemed to be emitting a murderous aura as she smiled at him. Goosebumps traveled down his skin. The girl had her long black tied in a high ponytail with blood red eyes, it was as if she was the spawn of Satan.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized. "I missed the target, it was meant for your arm."

Terror ran through him. What had Nagisa been teaching these students of his? How to be an assassin? He shuddered. And why is she throwing scissors at him anyways? It is not as if he is Koro-sensei...

"By the way, I do have permission from Shiota-sensei to do this," the girl pulled out her phone and showed it the pervert. "So please do refrain from such atrocious acts in this classroom, or in front of us."

Naturally, the boys in the class mentally cursed Natsuka. _Goody two shoes... We birds of a flock have to have our erotic time together, you know?_

"Natsuka-chi is unleashing her inner demon again," a very loud whisper was heard.

It was as if another pair of scissors appeared in the black haired girl's hand. "Come again, Hayuka?"

The blonde girl who sat at the back eep-ed. "I-I'll shut up!"

Okajima opened his mouth. Then he close it. He opened the mouth again.

He had nothing to say.

Since when did kids these days become so... intimidating?

But then again, nothing can match up to the aura of bloodlust Nagisa had around him always.

* * *

It was break time. Students of Class 3-5 sat in groups as they ate their food. One group in particular consisted of five girls. They were chatting happily as they ate.

"Ne, ne, Natsuka-chi, why did Shiota-sensei even send you that message anyways?" a blonde haired girl, also known as Hayuka to her friends, asked curiously.

Natsuka swallowed her food before answering. "I made him."

Another girl with waist long black hair, Mikasa, snorted. "Typical Natsuka."

The sound of a camera's flash was heard.

Hayuka jumped up with her hands on her skirt. "Ah! You perverted teacher!" She threw an empty can at the bewildered Okajima who was wondering how the girls managed to notice him when he was hiding so well.

A pair of scissors flew past the girls and smashed the lens of the camera. The group of friends turned to see Natsuka with her eyes narrowed at the spying photographer. "I believe I told you there would be consequences if you did anything atrocious, have I not?"

A small "no" was squeaked out by the terrified man. How ironic really, that a man whose friends with Nagisa can be scared of a mere girl who is so much younger than him.

"Oh, I didn't? Well... now you know." Natsuka glared at Okajima before Mikasa launched herself on the man and started punching the man. After landing a few good punches, she got up.

"Apologize to Hayuka," she snarled.

Stuttering, Okajima did so and ran away.

Munching of biscuits could be heard as the rest of the friends turned to a short, brown haired girl with forest green eyes. She swallowed her food as she scrolled down the webpage she was reading on her phone.

"Today's horoscope stated that Capricorns and Sagittarius' are not to be angered." She said.

They sweatdropped. "Typical Shizuka."

"I don't understand..." They turned their attention to a black haired girl who was confused at the whole situation. "What's a pervert?"

They gulped. "You don't need to know, Aoi."

 _Let's not spoil her innocence._

* * *

The student of Class 3-5 stared at their substitute teacher who was sporting a few purple bruises, wondering what happened to him. They noticed him refusing to look at a few students, namely Natsuka, in the eye. Ah, so something happened during the break.

"Ok, so class..." he said nervously. "I brought some educational videos for today, so let's watch them..."

He went over to the computer and clicked on a video file.

 _VID_000-684-2837_

Sounds of moaning filled the classroom.

 _Shit._ Okajima thought as he felt the unleashing of a murderous aura. _I downloaded the wrong video._

Guys started nosebleeding.

Girls ran out of the classroom.

And Okajima found himself under the wrath of the spawn of the demon king.

* * *

Nagisa sighed happily as he rested on his new bed in his new apartment. Finally, he got another apartment. Also, he did not have to pay a single cent for it as he made sure the ministry paid it for him.

He whipped out his phone and called Okajima.

"Hey Okajima-kun, how did today go?"

 _"I'm in the hospital."_

"Eh, what happened?"

 _"Have you been training your students to be future assassins?"_

"Oh, hahaha..." Nagisa chucked. "You must have been under the wrath of one Kiryuu Natsuka, the class representative."

 _"What's her deal? Does she not understand the wonders of panty shots?"_

"She's quite overprotective of her friends, so I assume you must have taken a panty shot of one Otonashi Hayuka, who is the most attractive girl of their group?"

 _"Yea, I did..."_

"Then I bet it was Kuroryuu Mikasa who beat you up after that?"

 _"How did you know that?"_

"I know my students, Okajima-kun. Mikasa-chan is Hayuka-chan's best friend, she is the one who often takes care of the guys who dared do anything wrong to Hayuka."

 _"Nagisa?"_

"What?"

 _"Next time, don't ask me to teach your class."_

"Really, they are not that bad. You just happened to invoke the wrath of their heir of the Kiryuu law firm."

 _"HONESTLY?"_

Nagisa laughed. After torturing his students with weird teachers, he might as well let them torture one his friends. Hopefully, this would teach Okajima who he can spy on, and who he should not.

* * *

 **And that's Okajima for you! I wanted to add in more, but those parts seemed a bit too boring. And this chapter is already boring as it is already. I'm working to more of the students and Nagisa's relationship, but have no fear, I'm brainstorming for more hilarious ideas for the chapters to come! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really funny, and also for the late update... Life is so busy with giving me work... Also, I would like to add that if you guys think that the OC'S are a bit too much like characters from KnB, that's because the OC'S are actual real life characters of my friends and I.**

 **I'm rambling, so I'm gonna leave it as this.**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	8. Tomohito Sugino & Yukiko Kanzaki

**HEY HEY HEYYYYYYY! BLUESKYBLUE IS BACK! I'm sooo sorry I have not update earlier! I had exams so I went on hiatus for a while. Those of you who read my Crystal Tears fanfic should know about it... Anyways, I'm back! Not full time though, as I will be quite busy the next two weeks because of school. Still, I am glad to be back and updating!**

 **Question! A few of you have asked me whether I can write a fic where Nagisa actually teaches the 3-5 class. I have thought about it and I have a few ideas about it. However, should I write it here or continue that in another fic? After all, this is When Nagisa is MIA, he's supposed to be missing in action in this fic. So... I'm not sure. It really depends on you guys.**

 **Okay, now on with the chapter!**

 **P.S: A word of appreciation to DarkSakura whom I help with her Assassination Classroom fanfics. If you are reading this, I'm dedicating this chapter to you!**

* * *

Nagisa started of the day with his usual schedule.

Wake up, shower, brush teeth, then breakfast.

Unfortunately, before he can start eating his breakfast, his phone rang. With an ominous aura around it.

He dared not admit that he was afraid to pick up his phone.

He did so anyways, and groaned when his worst fears have been confirmed. Karasuma just sent him another message. Informing him that there's a new mission.

It's not that he disliked working as a part-time assassin for the ministry. No, its not that. In fact, he loved it. However, he also loved spending time with his students when he is working as a teacher. He loved to help them with their every difficulty, enjoyed listening to their daily laughter.

Well, its not use moaning over the facts... He needs to look for a substitute teacher, AS. SOON. AS. POSSIBLE.

* * *

 _Okajima created the group._

 _Okajima added Kayano._

 _Okajima added Karma._

 _Okajima added Okuda._

 _Okajima added Terasaka._

Sugino stared at his phone dryly. Seriously, what is Okajima up to now? He noted then when the "spam" had stopped, there was one significant number left out. Someone is not added to the group. Nagisa.

 _Kayano: Okajima?_

 _Kayano: What is this group for?_

 _Okajima: EVERYONE ATTENTION!.!.!_

 _Okajima: URGENT NEWS!.!.!_

 _Terasaka: What the heck is going on at this time of the night?_

 _Hazama: Why have the spirits of death waken me up?_

 _Nakamura: Who dares wake me up from my beauty sleep...?_

 _Okajima: Nagisa has revived the Assassiantion Classroom!_

 _Okajima: *Assassination_

 _Okuda: I dont get what u mean..._

 _Isogai: I think Okajima's drunk._

 _Okajima: I'm not!_

 _Okajima: I'm dead serious!_

 _Okajima: Nagisa made his class a killer class!_

 _Karma: Nah, those students of his are all cowards the last time I checked._

 _Okajima: NO!_

 _Okuda: No they are not! Nagisa has such a deep bond with every one of them._

 _Okajima: there was thiz girlz!_

 _Kayano: There are all my fans somehow..._

 _Okajima: she threw scissors at me!_

 _Itona: stfu, I'm working. Stop spamming._

 _Okajima: i almost dued!_

 _Okajima: *died_

 _Terasaka: Great story there._

 _Nakamura: It's official._

 _Nakamura: Okajima's drunk._

 _Okajima: You guys dont understand!_

 _Karma: I think I get the situation perfectly._

 _Karma: Okajima's being his usual easily-frightened self._

 _Isogai: And he's drunk._

 _Nakamura: How much money did you use to get yourself this drunk?_

 _Okajima: ARGHHHHHH_

 _Okajima: THIS IS USELESS_

 _Okajima: U GUYS WONT LISTEN_

 _Karma: We are not listening to you_

 _Okajima: WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT?_

 _Karma: We are watching you rant about us_

 _Nakamura: On Whatsapp_

 _Kataoka: Which is kinda boring tbh_

 _Okajima: Since when were you online?_

 _Kataoka: I've always been online_

 _Kataoka: Okajima are you sure you havent hit your head on something did you?  
_

 _Kataoka: Cuz you sound liek you have._

 _Okajima: NO_

 _Okajima: YOU GUYS_

 _Okajima: WHY_

Sugino stared at his phone. Then he muted the chat. Seriously, those ex-classmates of his are really hyperactive. Where on earth did they get their energy from?

His phone vibrated again and he nearly slammed his hand on the table with frustration.

"Honey, why's your phone ringing so often?" A voice came from the kitchen, a lilting voice was heard.

A smile crept up his face as he saw his girlfriend, Yukiko Kanzaki, peek out from the kitchen. Thankfully, she had her phone switched off, so she was unaware of the ongoing spam then.

"The class, they are spamming," he said.

She frowned. "But that vibrating sounds like it is a call."

Sugino immediately picked up his phone and accepted the call.

"Hello? Who's on the line?" He asked as he signaled to Kanzaki that everything's okay.

 _"Hello? Hello hello? Nagisa here."_

Woa, everyone was talking about it and here is the devil, calling Sugino.

"Yea, so...?"

 _"Right, I'm just getting straight to the point, since I'm running out of time. In short, I need you to help me teach my class for a day. Please?"_

Wait, so what Okajima was talking about was actually real? Then again, Okajima is known to always be exaggerating stuff...

"When?"

 _"Are you available tomorrow?"_

"Yea, I think so."

 _"Thanks. You can bring Kanzaki along too, it should make the work easier. Also, I will be giving them an English quiz soon, so you can help them revise with that subject."_

"Noted."

Sugino hung up the call and heaved a sigh. Well, he has work to do now. Considering the situation, he was actually looking forward to it. Being a professional baseball player, it would be an experience.

Sugino wonders whether any of the students of Class 3-5 are good at baseball.

* * *

 _From: Shiota-sensei_

 _Re: Substitute teacher_

 _*ahem* If any unauthorised scenes occur... Just know that they are madly in love with each other._

 _And watch over the class, please._

 _Especially the boys, he will not take it calmly if they try to flirt with his girlfriend._

Natsuka stared at the message on her phone before switvhing it off. Shiota-sensei's words are so cryptic, she could not make a head or tail out of it. Well, at least she knows that there are two substitute teachers this time. She hoped neither of them are anything like Ritsu. She winced as she remembered the time when Ritsu was the substitute teacher. She had not slept for two days to finish off the homework given.

Her lip curled as she remembered the previous incident with the perverted man. People like him are despicable. It felt great when she dealt with him that time.

However, Natsuka was very much aware of the fact that her homeroom teacher was hiding something from them. Being the heir of a law firm, she knew that it was legally not right for a teacher to take leave so many times in a month. That is, unless the teacher is pregnant. But of course, the last time she checked, Shiota-sensei is a man. If Shiota-sensei can take leave so many times yet not get fired, there is bound to be an explanation. The teal headed teacher can only pull that off if he knew someone from the ministry. But that was not the important question. The important question is, why? Why is Shiota-sensei always missing in action?

Natsuka knew better than to question her homeroom teacher. After all, it is not respectful for a student to pester a teacher for answers that are probably best left unknown.

* * *

It was unusually rare for Hayuka to ever wake up early in the morning. She often wakes up late and would have to rush to school, most likely ending up late and earning herself a detention class. That day was not one of those days.

In fact, Hayuka was unexceptionally early to school that day. She was the first student to arrive at school.

So Hayuka was strolling down the corridor, humming to herself and all "la, la, la, it's a beautiful day~!" and such before opening the door leading to her classroom

She was greeted to the sight of a couple kissing each other.

In other words, a kissing scene.

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

Then she screamed and ran out of the class, not bothering to close the door behind her.

* * *

"Hayuka, for the last time, you were probably imagining it!" Mikasa said to her hysterical friend, exasperated.

"No I didn't!" Hayuka insisted. "I saw it with my own two eyes! IT WAS REAL!"

The rest of her friends sighed. Whatever she says... For all they know, Hayuka was probably high over too much sugar and was hallucinating stuff.

"Speaking of which, Shiota-sensei is unavailable today," Natsuka commented. "There are two substitute teachers today."

"Again?" Mikasa complained. "Why is Shiota-sensei always leaving us with his crazy friends?"

"Because we terrified the first substitute teacher we ever had..?" Aoi asked.

"You guys are not focusing on the matter at hand!" Hayuka shrieked. She stopped in front of the classroom door and glared at her friends. "When we go in and if I see the two who were kissing, it proves that I really saw it!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Right, right, whatever you say."

Then Hayuka pushed the wooden door, opening it.

A couple was standing at the teacher's desk. One was a lady that has long straight black hair. She was stunningly beautiful. The other was a man who sported dark blue hair and with a matching set of blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than an average man, though still considerably taller than Shiota-sensei. He seemed really familiar though.

Upon landing her eyes on the man, Hayuka let out a squeal. The others winced, that sounded like a squeal of a fangirl.

"OHMIGOD, AREYOUTOMOHITOSUGINOTHEFAMOUSBASEBALLPLAYER?! OHMIGOD, IMYOURFAN!"

 _Note: Ask Shiota-sensei to never ask this man to substitute again._

The man grinned slightly, and scratched his head. "Recognized already? Damn."

"OHMIGOD, I NEED AN AUTOGRAPH! QUICK, WHERE'S MY PEN?"

"Sorry, didn't bring my pencil box today," the rest lied in chorus.

Sugino smiled sheepishly. "Here, I have one. Where do you want me to sign at?"

Hayuka squealed again before digging into her bag and producing a book. On it was written, "Hayuka's Book of Randomness". She flipped it open and gave it to Sugino.

Sugino signed it with a flourish before handing it back to Hayuka, who was frowning in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Then Hayuka gasped. "WAIT!"

"What is it now, Hayuka?" Shizuka asked annoyed.

"YOU ARE THE ONE KISSING THAT LADY JUST NOW!"

The effect was immediate. Both Sugino and the lady blushed a crimson red.

"So it was you who walked in on us just now," the lady spoke up. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Hayuka moaned and buried her face in her hands. "I'm forever scarred. That scene is burned into my irises. What have I done for the gods to do this to me?"

"Oh, shut it, Hayuka. Everyone knows you have a memory of a goldfish," Natsuka snapped, then to the two teachers she asked, "So I take that you two are the substitute teachers for today?"

Both of them nodded.

Natsuka then proceeded to produce a notebook on which she crossed something out.

"Oi, Natsuka, what is it that you wrote there?" Mikasa asked curiously, peering over her friend's shoulder along with Shizuka and Aoi.

Natsuka snapped her notebook shut. "It's a list of possible people that Shiota-sensei might ask to substitute when he is unavailable. So far, the 'Devil', 'Ghost', 'Scientist', 'Pervert, 'Movie Actor', 'Engineer' and 'AI' are crossed out."

Literally everyone in the room sweatdropped.

* * *

Sugino decided that it was better to be in a more discrete place to make out with his girlfriend while the rest of the friends stayed in class, waiting for their classmates to arrive at school.

Then the school bell rang and it was time for class. However, no one entered.

It was when Natsuka was beginning to lose her patience and she was about to report to the office when the door suddenly slid open and Sugino came rushing in followed by the unknown girl that was his girlfriend. The both of them were out of breath.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sugino apologized as he panted. "Was not aware of the time."

Several eyes blinked.

 _Is that Tomohito Sugino?_

"We're your substitute teachers for today," the lady explained. "I'm Yukiko Kanzaki and this is Tomohito Sugino, please to meet you!"

Several more eyes blinked.

 _Is that a hot girl they see right there?_

Kanzaki blinked. "What's wrong?"

 _TOMOHITO SUGINO._

Sugino waved his hands in front of the class. "Hello?"

 _HOT GIRL._

"God, we know it. He's Tomohito Sugino. There's a hot girl in class. Get a move on, this is disgusting me," Mikasa suddenly drawled out.

It was Sugino's and Kanzaki's turn to blink.

Then realization dawned upon them.

"OH."

Awe immediately turned to sweatdrops.

They have seriously never met anyone so gullible.

* * *

Nagisa cursed as he dodged a bullet that scraped past his shouder. He hid behind a metal table as he loaded his own Nambu pistol and fired it at the leg of his attacker. Jeez, being an assassin sure is hard.

His bullet met his target and he heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the man fall to his feet, yelling in pain. He grinned in victory. Now all he needs to do is give the man over to the Ministry of Intelligence and let them do the rest of the work.

As he worked on typing the man up, his mind wandered to Sugino and Kanzaki. The two of them were always the innocent ones in school back then. To be honest, he was like them too, until Karma decided to corrupt his mind by showing him porn magazine and shiz like that. So thus... Innocent Sugino, gullible Kanzaki. One can wonder how two talented ex-assassins can be so naive.

He wondered how the two of them were doing teaching in his place. He hoped the class wouldn't be so hard on them.

He pondered whether he should stop this job he is having with the ministry so he can work full time as a teacher.

He had to admit that he actually liked working for the ministry, though.

* * *

The class stared slack-jawed at the scene in front of them.

One minute, the teachers were teaching them.

And the next, the both of them are making out.

How is this possible?

 _"Okay, we are going to be covering English today," Sugino explained._

 _Kanzaki nodded. "Please take out your literature books and turn to the chapter 4 of Romeo and Juliet. We will be studying that chapter today."_

 _They were about to get into the scene where the two couple about to confess when Sugino lunged at Kanzaki and started kissing her._

 _And... this making out session happened._

Natsuka gritted her teeth. She couldn't do anything. She knew her homeroom teacher would not approve of it if she did something about the situation.

 _Translation: Natsuka uses her scissors to stab the teachers' eyes out._

Today is torture.

The floor is literally painted red with blood that are leaking out of the guys' noses.

The scene is like something from Yandere Simulator, except there is no yandere around to kill anyone.

Imagine that: Death by nose-bleeding because some people decided to make a hot kissing scene.

 _(Yandere Dev should add in that option XD)_

* * *

 **It's done! YESH! I feel like this chapter is a bit weird. I promise I will make it better next time! Anyways, I really appreciate all of your support and I hope that you will all continue to stand by this fic till the end! Thank you so much and till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	9. Sumire Hara

**Ignore the notes below. I'm to lazy to edit them out...**

 **On the bright side, it's my holidays now so hopefully I can update more often, considering that I don't spend my time watching anime and other stuff.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Hara is one of the more passive members of the class. She frequently acts as support in assassination attempts with her ability to assess the situation and herself. She is usually regarded as a motherly figure, due to her ability to cook and care for the class. She has shown offense when people call her heavy, as shown in episode 14 when she got mad at Terasaka for calling her heavy (he meant she was hanging on the tree branch and was so heavy that the branch couldn't support her and she would fall)_

 _-Source from Wikia_

* * *

Sugino stared despairingly at his phone as it vibrated once more for the nth time that hour. Ever since Okajima had created the Assassination Classroom group chat, he had been spammed left and right. He was honestly thinking about changing his number so his friends would not be able to contact him again.

 _Terasaka: Hey, check out my Youtube channel! It's great!_

Sugino snorted. Self promotion, plus Terasaka would not have the brains to type out a message like this. This was probably one of those sharing options they have on a website.

 _Nakamura: Terasaka._

 _Kayano: Stop self promoting._

 _Karma: You need a medicine for idiocy, ya dunderhead. Can I recommend you one?_

 _Okajima: (sends a picture of a random pantyshot)_

 _Okajima: (sends another picture of another random pantyshot)  
_

 _Isogai: Ew,_ Okajima, _why are you so perverted?_

 _Okajima: It's called a hobby, you ikemen._

 _Terasaka: I'M NOT SELF PROMOTING.  
_

 _Terasaka: IT'S CALLED ADVERTISING._

 _Okajima: (sends another pantyshot)_

 _Karma: Uhuh._

 _Karma: And I'm a strip dancer._

 _Nakamura: Terasaka needs to look up the meanings of self promoting and advertising._

 _Itona: For god's sake, can you guys just shut up?!_

Sugino found himself agreeing with Itona for the hundredth time that day. Unfortunately, the rest of his ex-classmates did not.

 _Karma: Now why don't you calm down and take a breather from your machinery, gameboy?_

 _Terasaka: Not that I'm siding with the tomato head_

 _Terasaka: But he's right._

 _Nakamura: Hear hearrr_

Sugino contemplated changing his identity to escape this nightmare of spam messages, but decided that it is not worth it.

* * *

Nagisa hummed as he wrote down some equations on the board for his students to solve. Teaching as a teacher really makes him feel at peace. Turning back to his students, he grinned as he cheerfully instructed his students to copy down the questions and complete the problems and hand in their homework by the next day.

As his students all dutifully copied the questions into their exercise books, Nagisa turned to his desk where he took a rest on. As much as he liked his job as a teacher, it sure was tiring.

Then his phone rang.

Due to the silence of the usually noisy class, everyone jumped as they heard the phone ring.

Nagisa checked his phone for the caller's ID, displeased to find a single word on his screen.

 _Karasuma-sensei._

"Excuse me," he told his class before exiting the classroom. Once he made sure he was out of any earshot, or eavesdropping ears, he accepted the call.

"Yes?" His tone was obviously annoyed. "What is this time?"

"I apologize for this abrupt order... but your service is needed," Karasuma's serious voice could be heard from the other line.

"It's not as if my service is ever not needed," Nagisa shot back sarcastically.

"However, this time requires a certain amount of time... a week to be exact."

Nagisa stopped. Again? "And I take it that no one else can take the job?"

"No one is as good as you," the voice of his ex-teacher was monotone.

The tealnette sighed. "Alright, what is the situation and are there any conditions to this... assassination attempt?"

"The target this time is the owner of a law firm. He is to be captured without any harm inflicted on him. The name of the firm is Kiryuu & Co. All information of this man will be sent to your mail."

Nagisa held his breath. "Kiryuu & Co.? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, why do you ask so?" Karasuma's voice turned questioning.

"Nothing, but what does the ministry need from him?" Nagisa tried to sound casual from the line.

"He is suspected to be involved in some underground dealings. However, the security in both his house and his company are very tight, so it will take us time to break into a place like that without getting caught."

"Karasuma, you don't need to go through that hassle, I got the situation down pat," Nagisa informed the other man.

From the other line, Karasuma's tone turned worried. "Are you sure? You don't need help from the ministry?"

Unconsciously, Nagisa nodded as he replied with a "Yes, I am sure."

* * *

Nagisa sat in his office sorting through his files. The bell signalling the end of the day had rung and most of his students already left.

Three sharp raps on the door could be heard.

Nagisa stopped what he was doing and lifted up his head. "Come on in, Natsuka-chan," he called.

The black headed girl entered. Before he ended his lesson, Nagisa has expressedly asked her to meet him in the office. The class representative had just nodded her head before packing her belongings and clearing get desk.

"You wanted to talk to me, sensei?" She asked.

Nagisa gestured for her to sit down. Before he could say anything, the class representative cut him off.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Natsuka asked.

Nagisa showed a sheet of paper with several information on it. "As you should know, the school holds a welfare meeting for all their students. As the homeroom teacher of this class, I am of course tasked to conduct these welfare meetings. Since you are the class representative, I figured I should start with you first."

The black headed class representative nodded her head in understanding. "I'm afraid that my parents are busy people and are unable to attend."

"And there lies the problem," Nagisa agreed. "However, I was wondering if it would be possible to go through the welfare meeting in your parents' office. Would you mind asking them?"

The girl shook her head. "Unfortunately, my parents only entertain those who are adept with the concept of Law."

Nagisa smiled grimly. "Well, I did study a bit of law when I was in university."

Natsuka gave her teacher a small smile. "Then I guess that would be sufficient. Can I take my leave now?"

"Of course," Nagisa signaled her to the exit. "Oh, and tell them that two teachers are visiting, alright?"

The class representative shot a curious stare at her homeroom teacher before nodding and leaving the room.

Once Nagisa made sure that his students was out of earshot, he whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey... Karma? Would you care following me on an abduction trip?"

* * *

The whistling of a brown haired lady could be heard as the sun began to set. The slightly chubby lady was sweeping the floor of her house to the tune of her whistle.

 _"Clean up, clean up! Everybody, let's clean up. Clean up, clean up! Put your things away~!"_ The familiar ringtone was heard as she set aside the broom for a while. Frowning, she reached into her pocket to take out her phone and accept the call.

"Moshi moshi, this is Hara Sumire speaking."

 _"Sumire-san? This is Nagisa speaking."_

"Nagisa," Sumire said. "It's been a long time."

 _"Yes, it certainly has been. Can I ask you for a favor?"_

"Of course. What is it about?"

 _"Can you substitute for my class tomorrow? I need to go on an assassination trip."_

Sumire smiled to herself. Ah, so this was what made Okajima create the WhatsApp group a few weeks ago. Since the tealnette was unaware of the existence of the group, she decided not to mention about it. "Right. Are you sure I can really teach them though?"

 _"Just give them cooking classes, I have recently stocked up on ingredients for the class anyways."_

The slightly chubby lady nodded. "Okay then."

 _"Thanks, Sumire-san."_

* * *

Indigo eyes stared at the blackboard, reading the simple message written on it over and over again.

 _Students, please come over to the Cooking Class during the first period._

Natsuka doubted that her classmates would bother obeying this instruction unless their teacher actually made them. Thus it was one of the reasons why she knew that their homeroom teacher was once again missing in action. The first being that she was already informed by both her father and the teacher himself.

Taking out her notebook, Natsuka crossed out "Cook".

The class representative wondered whether the substitute teacher is capable of making the entire class drag their feet to the Cooking Class.

She doubted it.

As class 3-5 slowly filled up with students, none of them seemed to notice the message written to them on the blackboard . Eventually, the first period rolled by, yet there were no signs of the students taking the initiative to go for their class neither did the teacher appear to scold them.

As the students chatted, no one noticed the few students who were missing. In fact, they were too engrossed with each other's conversations that they missed the group of five walking out of the classroom empty handed while talking to each other.

* * *

Sumire Hara blinked owlishly when she saw five girls walk into the class. "Eh? Where's the rest of the class?"

"Actually, they are-" Natsuka began but was cut off by the slightly pudgy lady.

"Ah! They must be absent!" The unknown lady muttered to herself before letting out a beaming smile to the five students. "My name's Hara Sumire, I will be your substitution teacher for the day. If that is it, let's begin class, shall we?"

"Sensei, actually the rest of us are still in-" Hayuka tried to explain the situation to Sumire but the black haired lady just pushed them to a table.

"Now, now, please don't interrupt me when I am teaching. I will be teaching you all how to cook the whole day so there's no need to buy your own lunches today!" Sumire cheerfully said. "First, let's start with making some karaage rolls, shall we?"

The five students stared at each other, as if having an inner conversation.

 _"Should we tell her, or not?"_

 _"She's gonna dismiss us again anyways."_

 _"I'm hungry."_

 _"So what's the final conclusion?"_

 _"I don't think it will work"_

 _"Shiota-sensei is going to kill us."_

 _"He will get punished by law if he does that."_

 _"Y-You get what I meant!"_

 _"So should we try telling her again?"_

 _"Nah, I'm too lazy. And I'm hungry."_

 _"...Fine."_

 _"If anything goes wrong, I'm not accountable for this."_

 _"...Shiota-sensei is going to be mad."_

 _"Deal, or no deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

With that the small group of five students gathered the ingredients and started trying their hand at cooking.

* * *

Nagisa strode into a building with a red head towering by his side as he did so. He stopped in front of a man.

"We are here to meet the CEO, here is the written permission slip," Nagisa said briskly as he handed the man the sheet of paper.

The man stared at him. "What is a kid doing here? You should be in school. Stop playing pranks and study hard in school."

Nagisa felt his right eye twitching.

"For your information, this man here is twenty-three years old and is currently working as a teacher." The red head standing beside the tealnette interrupted. "The name's Akabane Karma, I'm sure you recognize that?"

Colour drained from the man's face. "Y-Yes..."

"I knew you do," Karma smirked. "Let me repeat Nagisa's statement, we have a meeting with the CEO and we have a permission slip right here."

The man bowed and stuttered. "A-Alright! Please follow me!"

While following the man, Nagisa whispered to Karma.

"Why does he recognize your name?"

That only made Karma's smirk widen. "Ne, Koyama-san!" He called out.

The man leading them to the CEO turned. "Y-Yes?"

"It's great to see you again. Seven years have been a long time, no?"

Nagisa sweatdropped. He should have known.

* * *

"It's done!" The group of five girls chorused as they showed their dish to Sumire.

Sumire inspected the dish carefully. "Not bad. By the way, while you were all busy cooking, I also did some work of my own. Behold!"

Sumire whipped of a tablecloth in a dramatic manner that only happens in anime, food of different cuisines can be seen on the table. All of them seemed mouthwatering.

Hayuka stared incredulously at the substitute teacher. "You call this _some?_ "

* * *

"Kiryuu-san," Nagisa bowed to the taller man before him. "I'm Shiota Nagisa, your daughter's homeroom teacher."

"So I have heard," the older man responded. "So I've heard that you are here to conduct a welfare meeting?"

"Yes sir," The tealnete nodded politely. "That's not the only reason, however..."

"Pardon?"

The homeroom teacher stared at the man right into his eyes. The man stiffened, as if sensing a snake crawling up his spine. "Tell me, Kiryuu-san. Do you have anything to do with the underworld?"

There was silence for a full minute before the man got up and fixed his tie. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said, not meeting the eyes of the two people in front of him.

It was as if time had sped up, for the next second he found himself pushed up against a wall with bloodthirsty teal blue eyes.

"I suggest you confess anything you know right now, Kiryuu-san," Nagisa said calmly as he took out his wallet and showed the CEO his identity card as a worker for the ministry. "Or you'll find that the ministry is a lot worse than the mafia gangs or yakuza you know of."

* * *

A few random students were walking back to their classroom after a toilet break when a whiff of a pleasant smell met their noses. Their mouths began to water as they unconsciously followed the direction of the smell to a cooking lab.

They were met with the sight of delicious looking good set out on tables. Totally forgetting about their classes, they approached the tables filled with good with the mindset of consuming the entire course.

They found themselves being pulled back by a pudgy lady.

"Uh-Uh," she shook her head at them. "You are not students of my class. If you want to eat, you have to pay up."

The students did not hesitate to give up their money to do so.

The news of the gourmet food prepared by Class 3-5 in the cooking lab spread throughout the school that day.

* * *

Nagisa exhaustedly walked through the door of his class, not noticing the lack of noise in his class at the moment. He was too tired from interrogating Natsuka's father to notice anything. It turns out that Kiryuu Hiroki has a clean record, but is in trouble with some mafia gangs because of some court cases he had done that were not in their favour. He could have notified the government about his problem, but he chose to keep his mouth shut and solve it on hia own.

Then Nagisa looked up.

 _Where in the world are his students?_

He turned back to see the words on the blackboard instructing the students to go for their cooking class.

Sighing once again, the tealnette dragged his feet to where his students were. He silently cursed himself for bothering to check up on them when he should have gone home to rest.

He stopped outside the lab, prepared to open the door.

He took a deep breath.

Before he could open the door, the door slid open with a thud.

Several curious faces stared at him.

Then-

"Sensei! You're back!" The familiar voices of his students could be heard as Nagisa blinked.

"What happened to the lab?" he asked as he looked around the area.

Sumire looked up from where she was cooking. "Oh, we decided to start a business for today. Sorry for using up all your ingredients but I'll compensate you with the money we earned today."

Nagisa slumped to the floor. "And where are the others?" he questioned, his tone tired. He had noticed the distinct number of students in the lab, and he knew that not all of them were in there.

"They are buying more ingredients!" One of his students chirped.

The familiar figure of the class representative came to sight. "Oh, and some are locked in the storeroom."

"Why so?" Nagisa jumped up, alarmed.

"That's because they were rude to sensei just now," another one of his students replied. _Rude? Did they call Sumire fat or what?_

"That's not really important," Sumire stopped her work and dragged Nagisa to an empty table. "I'm sure you are hungry, so dig in! Here we have the signature *Sumire Karaage Roll!"

Nagisa sighed tiredly. For the nth time in his life, he hoped that the next assassination task doesn't come soon.

* * *

 ***Credits to Shokugeki no Soma for having a dish with the same name as Sumire herself. I do not own Shokugeki no Soma**

 **That's the chapter! This time it's Nagisa's turn to get shocked. Anyways, my next update might be soon but there are no guarantees. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I added in some behind the scenes plot because I'm running out of ideas on how to make Nagisa go away without any reason.**

 **Till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	10. Rinka Hayami & Ryunosuke Chiba

**Sorry sorry sorryyyyyyyyyyy! Is that enough sorrys? I think it is. I am soooo sorry for the late update. It has been a long time since I updated this fic so I made myself write a chapter since I was free.**

 **As you all should know, I am having major exams this year, so my updates will be a lot slower but nonetheless, I will try to find time to update whenever I can. Life really sucks, everyone must go through it.**

 **I really apologize for this late update, so in order to make up for it, I decided to write about everyone's favourite request, Chiba and Hayami. It is a bit longer too, so do enjoy!**

 **P.S, In case you are not aware, "Learning With Shiota-sensei", which is the companion fic to this one, is also out, so if anyone wants to read about the times Nagisa spends with his students feel free to go and check that out!**

* * *

 _Chiba is a serious and stoic boy. He's very calm and business like and doesn't talk a lot. Like Hayami, he has been compared to a working adult and though the two are very similar, Chiba is shown to be less stoic than Hayami. On the other hand, Chiba is shown to notice the small details of people around him. A good example of this is when he notices Karma, sitting behind him, after his first midterms exam fail. Then Chiba cheers him up by prompting him to insult Korosensei about the Home Economics scores._

 _Hayami is a serious girl who stands out for her marksmanship. She's very stoic, businesslike, and professional and has been compared to a working adult along with Chiba. She's quiet and calm and has been shown to be straight-forward. In her initial appearances, Hayami was shown with a much more mild personality, conversing and even smiling with other students. It is presumed that as she gradually started to appear more and more in the manga, her personality shifted to being more cold and serious where as in the anime she was always cold and serious. In Chapter 162, it was revealed that she does indeed have a much softer side to her personality as shown in the picture of her cheerfully holding a kitten._

 _(Source from Wikia)_

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Ai-san, I'll see you soon," Nagisa smiled as he exited a house (one of his student's house). He was doing his welfare meetings while he has the time, as he knew that Karasuma was going to contact him sooner or later.

His phone rang, and he checked the caller's ID.

 _Caller ID: Karasuma Tadaomi_

Speaking of the devil... Nagisa walked to a place where he would hopefully not get heard by anyone and accepted the call. Before Karasuma could say anything, he interrupted with a sarcastic comment.

"Let me guess, you need my services again?"

There was silence from the other line. Then-

 _"Yes."_

Nagisa sighed. "Where, when and what is it about?"

There was a pause in the other line before Karasuma replied with a _"I'll send you all the information via email."_

"It would not take long, would it?" the tealnette questioned, though he was already prepared to find a substitute teacher for his class the next day. He was thankful that he is skilled enough to finish all his assignments in a day, because he did not appreciate leaving his class in the hands of others for too long.

"It will take at most half a day," Karasuma said.

Nagisa sighed. "Fine, bye."

With that, he hung up. He paused for a while before going to his contacts menu and pressed on a name, dialling it.

"Moshi moshi, Chiba-kun, are you free?"

* * *

Work is not something that bothers Akabane Karma. Unlike any other normal working person, Karma does not stress over his job. He breezes past any problems caused by his juniors, he works through any issue given to him with ease and he is not bothered by the jealous stares he gets from his fellow colleagues, nor their attempts to challenge his intelligence and efficiency which is commended by everyone even though he has only been working with them for almost a year already. Hence, the reason why he is currently looking at his phone while working since he was finished with his jobs that day.

 _Hentai101: So has anyone been teaching Nagisa's class lately?_

 _Blondie: I'm in England right now._

 _Shokugeki no Souma: If I'm not wrong, the last substitute teacher he had was me._

 _Hentai101: How did it go?.?.?.?_

 _Shokugeki no Souma: It was real fun_

 _Shoukugeki no Souma: We cooked the entire day and sold the food made_

 _Top1Actor: Seems like you had great fun._

 _Ikemen: Is teaching Nagisa's class really that bad?_

 _Ikemen: Okajima made it seem like it is hell in real life_

 _Justice: Well_

 _Justice: He wont be able to ask me to substitute his class_

 _Justice: Im busy with police patrolling duties_

 _Justice: The crime rates have been going up lately_

Karma smirked a little as he replied to Kimura's statement, his fingers moving swiftly across the keyboard.

 _:Want some help in dealing with that?:_

 _:Working as a bureaucrat has me itching for a fight:_

 _:Id love to exercise my knuckles more:_

 _AI: Karma!_

 _AI: I thought Nagisa had beaten that out of you long time ago_

 _AI: Or growing up will allow you to mature_

 _Blondie: Hes still the same alright_

 _AI: It appears that you have not changed a single bit_

 _Hentai101: Karma you still scare me_

 _Hentai101: Pls dont hide under my bed at night_

 _Hentai101: Ill get nightmares_

 _BaseballStar: OMG WILL YOU GUYS PLS STOP_

 _:That's actually a good idea:_

 _BaseballStar: YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SPAMMING ME FOR A LONG TIME_

 _:Give me your address I'll come by to haunt you some other time:_

 _BaseballStar: THIS IS GETTIGN REALLY ANNOYING_

 _Hentai101: NO_

 _BaseballStar: *GETTING_

 _Gamer: SHUT UP BEFORE I GET RITSU TO HACK INTO YOUR PHONES AND PERMANENTLY DELETE YOUR EVERY MEANS OF COMMUNICATION_

 _Blondie:..._

 _Idiot: What the hell happened here?_

 _AI removed Idiot_

* * *

Chiba Ryunosuke is one mysterious man. For one, no one really knows how he looks like, as his eyes are always hidden behind his long bangs. There was also the fact that he does not talk a lot. However, he is exceptionally skilled in architecture, and is currently one of the well known architectures in Japan. With him is his partner, Hayami Rinka who assists him in many of his projects. They are very well known for the unique designs of the buildings they have built.

"Sir? There's a call for you. The man goes by the name of Shiota Nagisa," a man informed the architect.

Chiba paused with whatever he was doing. "Put him on speaker."

There was a short pause before the phone on his desk made a sound.

 _"Chiba-kun? Are you on the line?"_ Nagisa's familiar voice came out from the speakers.

"Yes."

 _"Finally! Those management people really know how to waste my time... I kept telling them that I wanted to speak to you but they were all like 'You have to make an appointment before you can speak to him' and shit like that. Do you know how frustrating that is?"_

"No, not really."

An exasperated sigh came from the other end of the line. _"You are still the same, Chiba-kun."_

"Seven years don't change every person on the planet."

 _"Have I changed then, after seven years?"_

Chiba stopped to think, before carefully replying, "You are more brave to speak up... and you use more curse words, due to the influence of Karma, I assume."

The sound of Nagisa spluttering could be heard. _"You talk a lot more than you do seven years ago."_

"Cut the conversation short, why have you called me?"

 _"Heh, not defending yourself?"_

"I'm going to hang up now..."

 _"Alright alright! I wanted to ask you whether you can substitute for my class tomorrow. Do you think you can?"_

 _..._

 _"Chiba-kun?"_

"Yea, bye."

Without waiting for an answer, Chiba hung up. He stared at his manager through his bangs. "I will take a day off work tomorrow and so will Hayami, do inform the management team."

"Yes, sir!"

"And the next time anyone calls me, just put them through the line."

* * *

 _From: Shiota-sensei_

 _To: Kiryuu Natsuka_

 _Re: Substitute teacher_

 _If you can deal with Shizuka-chan, you can deal with them.  
_

 _Don't worry, they are not horoscope idiots._

 _They are a lot like you too, now that I think of it._

* * *

In every class, there was that one student who always arrives in school hours before classses start. Sugino Shizuka is an example of that kind of student. Except she was not the earliest that day.

Shizuka was walking to her class while checking the daily horoscope on her phone. Turns out that she ranked fourth that day, and that she will have a fated meeting with people she had never met before. It also stated that she must beware of guns and her lucky item of the day was a manga.

She opened the door that leads to Class 3-5, ready to place her bag on her seat which was near the door, when she saw two people inside, a man and a woman. Her thoughts immediately went to her friend Hayuka who was in a similar situation a few weeks ago. However, unlike the last time, these two people were not making out in the classroom. They were just... sitting there.

Shizuka blinked in confusion, but settled her bag down on her seat before taking out a book to study. The presence of the two adults did not seem to deter her. So long as they were not making too much noise, she was fine with that. Speaking of which, those people were not even uttering a sound, for they just sat at the teacher's table. The man seemed to be using his phone though how he was able to see through his long bangs Shizuka could not understand. After all, the laws of Science have never stated that hair is an opaque object. The woman, on the other hand, was drawing random pictures on a sheet of paper. Most of the pictures seemed to revolve around cats, which made Shizuka wonder whether the woman was a cat fanatic. If she was, then she would be good friends with Hayuka, that blonde haired friend of hers is very fond of making random meowing sounds.

Slowly but surely, the class began to fill up with students. Of course, they did noticed the odd duo at the teacher's table, whispering to each other about who those people could be and what they were doing there.

"Shizuka-chan! Shizuka-chan!" An all too familiar voice rang out. Shizuka's eye twitched.

"What is it, Hayuka?" She asked, hiding her irritation behind her poker face.

The blonde haired girl smiled cheerfully. "Good morning!"

If Shizuka were a normal person, she would have facepalmed.

But all she did was ignore her friend's greeting and continued studying.

Hayuka pouted. "You're a meanie, Shizuka-chan," she huffed and walking to her seat at the back of the class and plopping herself on the chair. She took out a book and began doodling in it while occasionally talking to the people sitting beside her.

One could say that Class 3-5 is an odd class. The students are a handful, including the homeroom teacher who has bizarre friends from all over the world.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the day. It was then when the odd man stood up along with the woman beside him.

"Hello. I'm Chiba Ryunosuke and this is Hayami Rinka," he introduced himself. "We are your substitute teachers of the day."

 _Not again..._

* * *

"I'll be teaching Mathematics today..." The substitute teacher by the name of Chiba began by writing down a few equations on the board. "I believe that Nagisa has covered Matrices with all of you, so I'll be revising them with you today."

It astounded the students of Class 3-5 how Chiba could teach with a voice a monotonous. Not to mention that he kind of looks like a pervert, with those long bangs hiding his face. Though not as creepy as Hazama the Ghost or Okajima the Hentai Master, this man gave off an aura that seems to send chills down their spines.

The woman, on the other hand, seemed relatively harmless, though the students already know better than to let their guard down whenever there are substitute teachers around. With their history with their homeroom teacher's friends, it has either been a terrifying experience *coughs*Karma*coughs* or a delightful one, that was with the famous actor. In conclusion, until they are absolutely sure that the substitute teachers are not there to turn them into guinea pigs or read weird Disney stories to them or give them a shit ton of homework, they will be keeping their silence.

However, it was hard for them to keep alert when the man was teaching. Seriously, with the way Chiba was teaching, they will be sleeping in class in no time. The man cannot teach an interesting lesson to save his life. It was not long before some heads began to droop down, and light snores began to fill the class.

A white chalk came flying out of mid air, hitting a boy who was drooping off to the land of dreams on the head. He jolted up, wincing a little at the pain as a small bruise formed on his forehead. The white chalk fell to the floor and broke into smaller pieces.

Not a second later, a duster was thrown towards another student, hitting him squarely on the head.

 _Headshot!_

This process repeated with various different items in the classroom until everyone was wide awake. Those who were hit turned towards Hayami, staring accusingly at her.

The brown haired woman just folded her arms, turned towards the blackboard and spoke. "Pay attention during class."

* * *

 _Hayuka's Book of Randomness Entry #23_

 _Shiota-sensei is absent once again. So instead of writing my usual fanfictions in here, I am gonna write about the substitute teachers today. Did I mention that these two teachers are uncannily like Natsuka-chan and Shizuka-chan? They are literally emotionless people! It's so weird and awesome at the same time!_

 _You know, I wonder why Shiota-sensei is always absent. I understand that his parents are sickly, but wouldn't he have time to visit them during the weekends?Sometimes I get the feeling that Shiota-sensei is actually lying to us, but I don't want to question it because Shiota-sensei is a really really really good teacher and he really really really does his best when he teaches us. I really appreciate all the time he has given us to help us with out studies. Did you know? Shiota-sensei is so good that he cured me of my allergic reactions to World History!_

 _Shiota-sensei is so awesomeeee!.!.!_

* * *

Why the hell are the two teachers holding guns?

No seriously, why the heck are the two substitute teachers holding guns?

Is it not illegal in their country to even be in possession of a weapon, unless you happen to be a police or a detective, of course.

Back to the point, HOW IN THE NAME OF THE EVERY SINGLE GOD THAT EXISTS IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE ARE THE TWO SUBSTITUTE TEACHERS GUNS?

Shakily, Kiryuu Natsuka dialled her homeroom teacher's number and waited for him to accept the call.

 _"Natsuka-chan? Why are you calling me?"_

"Shiota-sensei?"

 _"Is there anything wrong with the class right now?"_

"Why are the two substitute teachers holding guns? Why are they shooting each other? How in the world did you befriend assassins?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. Then-

 _"Put me on loudspeaker please."_

Natsuka hurriedly obliged, pressing the loudspeaker option on her phone.

 _"RINKA HAYAMI AND RYUNOSUKE CHIBA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING WITH GUNS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE TEACHING THE STUDENTS?! I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT SIXTEEN YEAR OLD KIDS ANYMORE BUT ADULTS! THE BOTH OF YOU COUKD HAVE HURT MY STUDENTS AND HOW WOULD I BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN THAT TO THEIR PARENTS?_

Both the adults stopped, pocketting their guns under their sleeves as they did so. "Yes, mother." The both of them chorused.

"I am not your mother!"

* * *

 **Whew! That's it! Now excuse me, life filled with school, exams, concerts, competitions awaits me. Still, I really do appreciate all of your support and I will try to update as soon as possible. Till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	11. Masayoshi Kimura & Koro-sensei

_Koro-sensei had the appearance of a yellow bipedal octopus. He was about three meters tall, and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He used two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and utilized the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wore a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. According to Korosensei himself, his nostrils are so small yet when discovered, it seemed that he had four eyes. The color of Koro-sensei's face changes depending on his mood._

 _Kimura is one of the relatively proactive students when it comes to assassination and aims to claim the 10 billion yen reward. It is stated that both of his parents are police officers, and they have a high sense of justice, thus earning him "Justice" as a name._

* * *

The students of class 3-5 stare up at the humongous monster standing in front of the class in horror. What the hell is this _thing_ doing here in their classroom, where is Shiota-sensei?

The octopus-like monster let out a weird laugh. "Nyurufufufu~ Nice to meet you, I was the one who blew up the moon several years ago... Seeing as I've become your homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you."

Wait... HOMEROOM TEACHER? What? How did Shiota-sensei not inform them about this?

A man standing beside the octopus took a step up. "My name is Kimura Masayoshi. I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classified government information... Now cutting straight to the point, I want you all to kill this monster."

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes..?" The man glanced at her.

"Kiryuu Natsuka. Why are we not informed about this earlier? What about Shiota-sensei? Is he not teaching us anymore?" The girl asked.

Kimura took a deep breath before replying. "As I had earlier, we wanted to keep this information as discrete as possible so it was not informed to you all beforehand. Shiota Nagisa has been dismissed of his post and he has been banned from communicating with you all. I would suggest that you all forget about him, as he plays no role in the future."

"But how are we going to kill this monster?" Another student asked. "We are only highschool students."

"Nyurufufufu~" The octopus laughed. "I do not want to be killed by just anyone but... if I become the homeroom teacher of Paradise High, Class 3-5, then you are welcomed to try."

"We don't know his goal." Kimura glared at the octopus in front of him. "But the government consented, on the condition that he cause absolutely no harm to you students. Our reasons are twofold. As he will come to this classroom everyday as a teacher, we can observe him, and you will have the chance to kill him at point blank range."

The students stared at the man before them doubtfully. They remembered their lessons with the chibi of a homeroom teacher and the times they had when they tried to 'kill' him. They have never successfully landed a hit on him.

"If that is not enough motivation for all of you..." Kimura cleared his throat. "The reward for successful completion is 10 billion yen."

WHAT?

"It is an appropriate sum. After all , the assassination's success means the Earth's salvation."

Another student raised his hand. "How is it Earth's salvation?"

"Well... nuru," the octopus-like monster laughed. "I will be blowing up Earth next!"

"I would like you to strike if the opportunity presents itself. However, this must be kept a secret from your family and friends." Kimura continued. "If the Earth disappears, there will nowhere to run."

The monster let out another weird laugh. "Now everyone, let's spend this final year in a meaningful fashion!"

What. The. Hell.

* * *

Class 3-5 of Paradise High, the class full on delinquents, now a class for which an octopus is teaching.

The students are already missing their previous teal headed teacher.

Natsuka whipped out her phone. She did not care about Kimura's warning about communicating with their ex-teacher. She wanted to find out more about this bizarre situation her class is in. She quickly dialed the number and placed her phone by her ear.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The phone continues to ring, but Shiota-sensei did not pick up.

She sighed.

* * *

Nagisa dodged a swipe at him and landed a stab at his attacker. He could feel the buzzing of his phone along his thigh, but he was too occupied with dealing with this yakuza the government had ordered him to eliminate.

He hoped his class is dealing well with the substitute teacher he gave them. Due to some circumstances *coughs*Karasuma*coughs*, he was unable to contact his students about his absence from his teaching duties that day. He had only time to contact one of his friends to substitute his class for him.

Sometimes he wonders why he took up this part time job as the ministry's assassin. It is not as if he is not paid well by the school anyways.

* * *

"Nyurufufufu... That's not enough to kill me... Jin-san." The octopus laughed as he dodged a swipe aimed at him with ease, his yellow face had green stripes on it. "Now let's continue with the lesson..."

With one of its slimy tentacles, the octopus picked up a chalk and wrote on the blackboard. "Let's try writing Tanka poems based on a theme. Please end it with "tentacles" in the last seven syllables. Once you have written one, bring it up to me so I can check for proper grammar and to see if you were able to express tentacles in a beautiful way."

"Sensei?" A blonde girl sitting at the back of the class raised her hand. "What's your name?"

The octopus paused in his actions and thought for a while. "You can call me... Koro-sensei."

"Koro-sensei?" Another student echoed the name.

"Yep, because I'm _unkillable_ ~! Nyurufufufu~!"

The students banged their heads on their desks.

 _Where is Shiota-sensei when you need him?_

* * *

Kimura stared at the octopus standing before him. "You're really enjoying, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"School ends in one hour."

"It's time to pull of the last trick~!"

* * *

"The monster has gone maaaad!"

"It's gonna kill ussssss!"

"HEEEEEELP!"

Koro-sensei was moving around the classroom at the speed of light, sexually harassing the students with his tentacles, knocking over random stuff.

Kimura just stared at the scene before him. "Did I not mention that he can move at a speed of Mach 20?"

"YOU DID NOT!" The students yelled, angry that their classroom is in a mess. It took a long time for them to clean it up the last time.

"It's so fun in here. Come on students, let's sing a song together!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mina-san ohayou gozaimasu, koro taisou no jikan desu yo hari kitte ikimasho! (Lyrics to Koro-sensei's character song, Koro Taisou)"

Sweatdrops even more.

"And... Happy April's Fools Dayyyyy!"

 _Wait, what?_

"Happy April's Foooools!"

The octopus like figure yanked off it a head, revealing a blonde girl's head. "Man, that was fun!" She exclaimed. "Itona really outdone himself this time. This suit is so realistic! The voice synthesizer even changed my voice!"

* * *

Nagisa aimed and threw a dagger at his perpetrator, successfully killing him with the attack.

"Finally," He mumbled to himself. "That was taking way too long."

He drew out his phone from his pocket and checked his phone log.

 _Miscall- Kiryuu Natsuka_

Frowning, he dialed his student's number, surprised when Natsuka picked up the call the second he had dialed the number.

"Natsuka-chan, is something wrong? Why did you call me?" He asked.

" _Heya, Nagisa. Long time no see_ ," a voice that did not belong to his student came from the other line. Nonetheless, he recognized the voice easily enough.

"Nakamura-san, what are you doing with my student's phone?" He asked, bewildered. "Did I not ask Kimura to substitute my class for me? Why are you there?"

A laugh could be heard at the end of the line. " _Happy April's Fools!_ "

With that, the call ended, leaving Nagisa to stare at his phone, shocked with no words to say.

* * *

Nakamura: Wooooo

Karma: Someone's happy

Okajima: Wonder whats the occasion

Nakamura: Happy April's Fools!

Kayano: Ah

Kayano: That

Fuwa: Happy April's Fools guysss!

Karma: I pranked a lot of people today

Karma: I realized that even though we are Japanese

Karma: Most of the population cannot stand wasabi

Okajima:...

Okuda: Takebayashi tried to play a prank on me

Okuda: But the boss stopped him before he could do so

Hazama: No one understood my April Fools prank

Kayano: What did you do?

Hazama: I dressed up as a vampire and knocked on random houses' doors

Okajima: ...

* * *

 _"Hey Itona, you were working on the Koro-sensei suit?"_

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"Is it finished?"_

 _"It should be."_

 _"Can I borrow it?"_

 _"... What are you going to do with it?"_

 _"I'm going to prank Nagisa's class."_

* * *

 **This is why there was no Author's notes at the beginning. Honestly, I do not know why I even wrote this. It was a last minute idea for April's Fools, but um... yea?**

 **I still don't know why I wrote it. It's not even funny.**

 **Argh.**

 **Still gonna post it.**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	12. Takebayashi Kotaro

**After a month and days of not updating, BlueSkyBlue has finally returned! Not only has she returned, she returned with another chapter of When Nagisa Goes MIA! However, she still has exams on going, should be studying but is not studying cause she has no motivation to study. Seriously, I'm having my Chemistry paper tomorrow and I'm typing this out. I could have waited till the end of the week, when exams are over to update but noooo I had to do it now.**

 **Life's like this sometimes.**

 **Also, do you all know that there's only a few more chapters left to this fic? I'll have to say around four or five more chapters and maybe a few extra chapters then it'll be completed. Man, time flies, doesn't it. I remember the time when I wrote my first fic on this site, and my writing was crappy back then. Ah those times.**

 **Anyways, I should stop talking about random shit and let you guys read. Do enjoy, Takebayashi edition of When Nagisa Goes MIA!**

 **P.S. I have mentioned this on my Learning with Shiota-sensei fic, but a friend of mine has recently started writing fics on this site. Her name is SiNNERTEMPTATiON and she has written an Assassination Classroom fic named Nagisa-sensei! It is a good read, currently still on-going and I suggest you all go check out! Her fics are quite similar to mine, due to the fact that we both go to the same school, and she has many other fics that you all might be interested in too like Akatsuki no Yona, Boku no Hero Academia and Ouran High School Host Club. Go check her out and maybe drop a follow or favourite on her fics!**

* * *

 _Takebayashi has black hair combed over along the sides of his head and wears round glasses. He is mostly a quiet person. However, he seems somewhat eccentric in his behavior and stands out as the oddball in the class. He also seems to be clumsy at physical activity, having ping pong balls hit his glasses while playing with others and nearly losing balance in one of Tadaomi Karasuma's lessons. He initially wanted to leave E class and seemed ashamed to be in the class but decided to stay when he realized how much his class and Koro Sensei cared for him and vice versa. He is also obsessed with anime, at one point stating "A girl isn't a true girl until she loses the third D" implying he likes anime girls more than real women. He also enjoys going to maid cafes._

 _Takebayashi's family have been doctors for generations. His elder brothers are all in Tokyo university in the medical departments. As such there is enormous pressure for him to suceed and is considered the outcast of the family._

 _After the assassination of Koro-sensei, Takebayashi was last seen working with Okuda to expand the medical research based on Koro-sensei's legacy using revitalizing slime recipes that can make an universal blood which can transfused to any blood type._

 _(Source from Wikia)_

* * *

"When forming compounds, it is important to know something about the way atoms will react with each other. One of the most important manners in which atoms react with each other is the oxidation or reduction reaction. Oxidation and reduction reactions are the processes of losing and gaining electrons respectively..."

 _"Mi mi mi.. mi mi mi... midori! Mi mi mi... mi mi mi... MIDORI!"_

Shiota Nagisa was in the middle of teaching his class Chemistry when his phone rang. He sighed as he pulled out his phone, ignoring the random "Eh sensei, you watched the Yandere Simulator parody song by m0m0ki?" question asked by one of his students. His eye twitched as he saw the Caller's ID.

 _Caller ID: Karasuma Tadaomi_

He glanced up to his students with a smile on his face, hiding his lust to kill a certain government officer from them. "Sensei has to go take a call. Can you all read up pages 153 to 159 in your textbooks?"

At their nodding heads, he left the classroom while accepting the call and placing his phone by his ear. Before he could open his mouth to tell off his former mentor for the nth time since he accepted the job to be a part-time assassin, Karasuma cut him to it.

 _"You are needed, RIGHT NOW."_

"Hey hey hey!" Nagisa retorted angrily. "Hold on up right there! You have no right ordering me around. Especially when I am teaching children here, you know? Did I not make myself clear when I said that I have a job that is NOT finishing off the baddies for you? That comes second! Teaching is my priority!"

...

 _"The octopus will be proud of you."_

Nagisa winced.

"You do know that the day has only just started and that I can't go missing without any excuses less my students suspect something, don't you?"

 _"Tell them that your younger sister collapsed and is in critical condition in a hospital."_

Nagisa scoffed. "I have no sister."

 _"Lie and say you have one."_

"They know that I'm the only child!"

 _"Say that your lawyer called for an emergency meeting regarding the inheritance of your grandfather's property."_

Nagisa paused, then asked. "Do you give these reasons to your boss or something?"

 _"That's not your business to know."_

Nagisa grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?"

 _"Need I remind you that you are required at the ministry, right now?"_

"Ugh, fine. When I get fired from my job, know that I will be hunting you down to assassinate you."

* * *

If one were to describe Takebayashi Kotaro, they would only need one word.

Nerd.

In a good way, of course. Who would dare insult one of the most famous doctors in Japan? The doctor who also works as a medical researcher along with an eccentric Okuda Manami?

No one, obviously.

At least, that was what nurse Haruka thought so of the doctor until that day.

Ayazuki Haruka woke up that morning with her daily routine drilled in her head.

Work. Eat. Work. Spend an hour listening to Takebayashi-san's lectures. Work. Eat. Oh, did she mention work?

Like the dutiful girl she was, she went around with her morning. Brushed her teeth, ate her breakfast, walked to the train station and waited for the daily seven o'clock train to arrive. She then walked to the hospital, changed to her nurse's uniform and waited for Takebayashi-san's orders.

She need not wait long, as the familiar figure of the doctor walked into room. His hair once again gelled and combed to the sides of his head, his glasses emitting what she called "The Glint".

"Ayazuki," he said as he took his place at the front of the room. "You forgot to do the paperwork again yesterday."

Haruka winced. Damn her and her forgetful memory. "Ooops?"

Takebayashi frowned at her. "I'm not responsible of your work, you know."

She bowed. "I am really sorry, I'll make sure to do it today."

"Make sure you do," Takebayashi said as he shuffled though his pile of medical documents.

Then the phone rang.

"Put it on speaker, Ayazuki," the doctor absentmindedly rifted though the papers.

 _"Hello? Hello? Takebayashi? Takebayashi you finally there? Are you fucking there?"_

Being the innocent girl Haruka is, she gasped upon hearing the swear word being uttered in her presence.

Takebayashi just set a bunch of papers aside and picked up his pen and started writing. "Nagisa, what brings you to call me today?"

 _"First things first, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT PICK UP YOUR PHONE WHEN I WAS CALLING IT EARLIER? Second, I lied to the receptionist that my aunt is dying from a heart attack, so you should deal with that. Third, I need help."_

Haruka's brain melted. Who was this person to talk so familiarly with Takebayashi-san? She has been working with said doctor for nearly two years but she is still stuck calling him by that ridiculously long family name.

Takebayashi blinked. "I keep my phone on silent all the time. I will speak to the receptionist later. What do you need?"

The dumbfounded nurse just stood there, witnessing the doctor talking to this _stranger_ casually without battling an eyelid.

 _"I have been called to perform some duties by Karasuma again. Do you think you can take over my classes for today?"_

"On it. Will be there in fifteen minutes. Bye. Ayazuki please give this to my father," Takebayashi gave Haruka the document he had been writing a while ago and hung up the call.

Haruka took a look at the document. Written on it was the doctor's leave for the day, together with many appointments to be rescheduled and reallocated to the other doctors.

Hazedly, Haruka did as she was told.

* * *

 _:I have been chosen:_

 _Terasaka: Wait what do you mean you have been chosen?_

 _:I meant that I have been chosen:_

 _Terasaka: CHOSEN AS WHAT? HARRY POTTER THE FKKING CHOSEN ONE? POKEMON CHOSEN TO FIGHT AGAINST CHARMANDER?_

 _:I have been chosen:_

 _Terasaka: ..._

 _Terasaka: Where are the others when you need them._

 _:I'm heading to the school now:_

 _:They're working:_

 _:Why aren't you?:_

 _Terasaka: School? Wth?_

 _Terasaka: Ah um..._

 _:You're lazing:_

 _Terasaka: Caught..._

 _:Paradise High School is larger than I thought:_

 _Terasaka: Wait wtf Paradise wut_

 _Terasaka: Tf u doin outside Nagisas skul?_

 _:You're hopeless:_

* * *

When Shiota-sensei informed them that an emergency came up and he had to leave, it was natural for the students of Class 3-5 to start questioning him with various question, ranging from "Why now?" to "What about our lessons?" and even to a "Are you terminally ill, sensei? "

Shiota-sensei just replied with a vague "A substitute teacher will be here soon, please wait for him to arrive and behave yourselves."

Thus their current situation.

The class otaku gang were talking to each other about the latest anime and whatnot. The class couple were muttering sweet nothings to each other. The class bullies were planning their next victim. The atmosphere in the class was lively.

Then the door opened.

All chatter died down as a tall man with a doctor's uniform walked in. They immediately thought about the last time they were in a situation like this.

 _"...not good with languages, Nagisa has given me permission to teach only Maths and Science..."_

 _"...so I thought it would be more fun if I spice it up a bit..."_

 _"...It's fun, ne?"_

 _"...the one with the lowest points..."_

 _"...will be my guinea pig for my latest experiment. There is no cure for it yet and you could possibly die..."_

Note to self: Do not mess with the weird man in the doctor's uniform. You never know, he might be a mad scientist in disguise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Takebayashi Kotaro. Due to Nagisa's sudden departure, I'll be your substitute teacher for today," the doctor introduced himself smoothly. "I understand that he was teaching you all Chemistry before he left."

They nodded warily. They did not want to do anything less incur the wrath of a psychopath. Or be his test subject. Anything that would risk their lives. Nuh uh.

"Right then, let's proceed with the lessons."

* * *

The students quickly find out that Takebayashi is very well-spoken. That, and the man seemed no harm to them.

So far.

That aside, it was a relatively normal class. Takebayashi taught them a whole load of science-related facts, and other stuff that is totally not in the curriculum. Like the fact that the average human body carries ten times more bacterial cells than human cells. Or that an individual blood cell takes about 60 seconds to make a complete circuit of the body. He literally blew their minds with his knowledge of science.

How on earth is their homeroom teacher friends with people like Takebayashi again?

It is currently everyone's favourite period of the day.

BREAK TIME.

As always, the students sat together in their usual groups, taking out their bentos and eating them, chattering to each other excitedly.

 _"Ahhhh... Shingeki no Kyojin Season 2 is finally out."_

 _"I know right? How long have we been waiting? Like, a million years?"_

 _..._

 _"And now your song is on repeat_

 _And I'm dancin' on, to your heartbeat_

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

 _So if you want the truth..._

 _I JUST WANNA BE PART OF YOUR SYMPHONY!.!.!.! "_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP TRYING TO HIT THAT BLOODY HIGH NOTE YOU IDIOT!"_

 _..._

 _"You wanna hear a joke?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Your mom."_

 _"...that one is not funny anymore."_

Admist all the hustle and bustle, the popular guy's gang were having fun outside the class. Among the group of boys, one stood out. This boy is Hiroto Satoshi.

If Otonashi Hayuka is the class beauty, then Satoshi is the class heartthrob. With long, unnatural white hair that is tied into a loose ponytail, the boy had striking yellow eyes and hovers over his classmates at a whopping height of 175cm, an absurd height for a guy his age. He is academically gifted and active in sports. In simpler words, he is all-rounded. He has a very laidback personality and is always ready to joke around with anyone when the situation comes. Thus, class heartthrob.

One would wonder how a guy like Satoshi ended up in the Class 3-5.

Before getting side tracked describing about Satoshi's gorgeous gorgeousness, let's return to the situation at hand.

At the moment, Satoshi was talking to a girl that seemed to be from the main campus. It is not a surprise, the white haired boy attracts girls like sweets attract ants. Turns out the both of them are arguing over their relationship. By arguing, the girl was shouting and Satoshi was just trying to calm her down so he would not be in the centre of attention. It's a fruitless attempt, the two students has already caught everyone's attention.

"I don't understand!"

"Just take it easy and let go of the situation, Ayano."

"NO! We were a perfectly fine couple just a few days ago! What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? What about me is not good enough for you?"

"The level of dopamine released for you has just decreased, that's all. Now please calm down and pretend that we were never a thing. Is that too hard for you?"

"YES! AND WHAT THE HELL DOES DOPAMINE GOT TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?"

Everyone present laughed as the events earlier that day resurfaced.

 _"In the brain that people often describe as 'awashed with chemicals', one chemical always stand out. Does anyone know what chemical that is?" Takebayashi asked the class._

 _One of the students raised their hands. "Is it dopamine?"_

 _"That is precisely correct. Do any of you know what dopamine is?"_

 _There was silence in the class._

 _"Dopamine is the molecule behind all our most sinful behaviors and secret cravings. Basically, Dopamine is love. Dopamine is lust. Dopamine is adultery. Dopamine is motivation. Dopamine is attention. Dopamine is feminism. Dopamine is addiction."_

 _Another student raised his hand._

 _"Does that mean dopamine is chocolate too?"_

 _..._

 _"Not exactly. What I gave just now were examples of what dopamine do to a human being. In more scientific terms, dopamine is one of the chemical signals that pass information from one neuron to the next in the tiny spaces between them. When it is released from the first neuron, it floats into the space, also known as the synapse, between the two neurons, and it bumps against receptors for it on the other side that then send a signal down the receiving neuron. The effects of dopamine released depend on where it's coming from, where the receiving neurons are going and what type of neurons they are, what receptors are binding the dopamine and what role both the releasing and receiving neurons are playing."_

 _"I don't understand what sensei is trying to say."_

 _Takebayashi paused._

 _"I suppose it is too complex for some of you. Here, let me use the internet to explain it to all of you."_

The lesson was very informative. At the end of the lesson, even Hayuka was able to understand the function of the dopamine chemical.

"Look, Ayano, just go back to the main campus and forget about whatever just happened, okay? The nothing between us now, and there will never be one in the future." Satoshi said to the distressed girl. She was an utter mess.

Takebayashi walked up, adjusting his glasses till it glinted the rays of the sun. "Excuse me but the bell has rung, please return to class so we can resume lessons. Ayano-san, you too and heed my advice. A girl isn't a true girl until she loses the third D."

 _Sensei you watch anime too?!_

* * *

Nagisa dodged a swipe to his face and grabbed at the hand that lunged at him, twisting it in a simple move.

"Ah!" The attacker screamed, the sudden contraction of his muscles causing him utmost pain. Nagisa is indeed a skilled assassin.

Nagisa just growled and glared at the man. "You have cost me a day with my students. I have you know that my time is not supposed to be wasted on scum like you. However, things did not work out my way, so allow me to make _your_ time slow and painful as I slowly torture you to death. After all, it is my job to hunt you down and make you pay for hacking into the Ministry files. If you had not did that, maybe your life would have been spared, and maybe I could spend more time with my students. Alas, but it does not seem so."

* * *

 **And that's it! What do you guys think? Oh and about the dopamine stuff up there... Let's just say I got inspired after my teacher's talk in Biology class. I don't even know how I get these ideas... Oh and look! A new OC that is not a girl! Finally! Yes, Satoshi is still based off real life people that happened to be from my school. And yes, he sounds like a Gary Stu. But that's just how he is. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **Otonashi Hayuka,**

 **a.k.a. BlueSkyBlue**


	13. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT!

Now how the freak am I gonna start this?

takes a deep breath*

This is not the usual chapter, as you all can clearly see. It's just an announcement.

Now, those of you who are readers of When Nagisa Goes MIA, you all should already be aware of this, but I'm going to say it once again. I am taking major exams this year and thus my updates have been very slow. My trials are starting in two months and I really want to focus on them. Which brings me to the point, I will not be updating till the end of November. As readers who will and probably have faced these situations before, please understand my situation and be patient till I next update. I will try to write a chapter of two and update them, but that is not a promise as I am not very good at keeping them. XD

I would like to express my gratitude to all of you who have read and followed my fanfictions. It is a delight to know that people enjoy reading my works and I do try my best to keep delivering, though my updates have been slower and slower these years. Those of you who stuck around since the beginning to those of you who recently read my works, I really appreciate that you took time off your lives to read my fanfictions. Now on to some messages that sound way too much like "goodbye, you may never see me again" message but that's me, I guess.

 **To the readers of my Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics,**

Some of you may have followed me since Stage Love, which is my first Assassination Classroom fic. Some of you may have followed me because of When Nagisa Goes MIA, which is one of my top rated fics ever written. It doesn't matter because I really appreciated every single one of you who took the time to read, follow, favourite and review my chapters. I apologize for not updating When Nagisa Goes MIA recently, I really have been busy and couldn't find time to write. That and I may have had a writer's block for a while, which I assume was obtained from stress.

Anyways, I really thank you all for supporting me and my fics. I will try to get at least one chapter out in the next few months, but as I said so earlier, don't get your hopes up.

 **To my Dreams Do Come True readers,**

Don't worry, I have a chapter coming soon. I have been working on it for a long time and it will be up by next month.

Thank you all for taking the time to read my first Mystic Messenger fanfiction. I appreciate all of you who favourited, followed and reviewed. I really do apologize for not updating much previously and just suddenly not updating until December comes. As I always said to ny friends, this is what happens when you are born in a typical Asian family.

That's all I have to say for this announcement, I hope you all understand my situation and will continue supporting my fics when I continue them in December.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

EDIT: Some of you were unable to access the link, I think I fixed it, but please let me know if it still doesn't work.

Soooo... another Author's note.

In case you all don't know, Malaysia has banned this website.

AND I'M MALAYSIAN.

Because some of the "higher ups" read some erotic content or some shit, they decide to take out their anger by banning this site.

I REFUSE TO GO DOWN WITHOUT COMPLETING MY FICS.

Just so all of you know, I am still safe (for now) because I am still logged into the system via the FFnet app. So while i still can access the app, I'm going to save all my files and back them up. I may upload my fics at another website, but that is still unsure.

GUESS WHAT? THIS ALL HAPPENS WHEN I AM SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR MAJOR EXAMS AND THIS IS ADDING TO MY HEADACHE.

So please, if you are all reading this, petition for Malaysia to unban the website. Not only for me, but also for other fanfic authors in Malaysia who are updating amazing content. Do not forget readers from Malayisa who want to read other's content. I will be attaching a link below so please, help all of us out.

I NEED TO FINISH UPDATING [WHEN NAGISA GOES MIA] FOR GODS SAKE.

Sorry for all the caps by the way. I'm just too mad at my country right now and am trying to vent out my frustrations.

Petition right now! Link is below this sentence!

www(dot)thepetitionsite(dot)com/488/894/846/please-urge-the-malaysian-government-mcmc-to-unblock-fanfiction(dot)net-in-malaysia/

Replace all (dot)s with .


	15. Muramatsu Takuya & Taisei Yoshida

**I have this habit of stress writing during my examination periods...**

 **Did you know that I am having my SPM exams now? It is the equivalent of a SAT exam, or an IGCSE exam in my country, in case any of you are wondering what on earth is an SPM exam.**

 **And I really hate History.**

 **I really really hate History.**

 **ESPECIALLY when the goddamned paper is not in my mother tongue. My mother tongue is English, by the way, but I am fluent in Mandarin too. Though I really hate learning Malay. Thank god I'm not learning that after this year.**

 **Anyways, I am ranting. FFnet is still banned from my country by the way, but I'm using VPN cause I am refusing to let my fics go to waste. I will also be posting some my fics up on Archive of Our Own, especially future ones that might be a little explicit. Those, however, are still a work in progress.**

 **Still, here's another chapter of When Nagisa Goes MIA. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **P.S.: ANY OCs ARE ACTUALLY NON-FICTION! ALL OCs ARE PEOPLE FROM REAL LIFE. SOME ARE SCHOOL MATES OF MINE AND OTHERS ARE BEST FRIENDS.**

* * *

" _It's the time of the year again_ ," Natsuka mentally sighed. " _The school holidays are approaching. I wonder what Shiota-sensei has in store for us."_

The class representative sighed to herself once again. Every year, there was always an event planned during the holidays. But being a student in the 3-5 class, Natsuka has learnt not to expect much for their class event. Mainly because most of the teachers were terrified of her class and did not want to have any part in bringing them out for a trip, let alone staying with them to teach.

But Shiota-sensei is their homeroom teacher this year. One thing Kiryuu Natsuka learnt about the homeroom teacher of her class is, things can finally be quite normal.

Keyword: QUITE

After all, no one can deny the bizarre friends that Shiota-sensei has. The previous substitute teachers were a prime example of that. Wearing a suit on as a disguise for an April Fool's joke is not the definition of fun in Natsuka's book.

Nonetheless, Natsuka still looked forward to what this year would bring to the Class 3-5. With Shiota-sensei as their homeroom teacher, she felt like anything could be possible.

It was then Shiota-sensei walked into the classroom, holding the attendance book. As usual, he started taking the attendance, then helped any student who was struggling in any subject. Only then, did he start making any necessary announcements.

"... As for the upcoming school holidays, I was thinking about having a trip to Kyoto. What do you guys think?" Shiota-sensei asked. "It will cost a bit, especially for living expenses and food, but it's the memories you all make that counts, right?"

"I wanna go Kyoto," a student said.

"Yea, I have never been to that region of our country before," another student chimed in.

"Kyoto Tower! I wanna go to the Kyoto Tower!"

Personally, Natsuka has experiences in Kyoto, seeing as her family runs another law firm there. She knows the streets of Kyoto really well, as she has been visiting the place since she was a young child. However, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the class representative to spend her time with her friends. She certainly did not want to miss it.

* * *

The familiar tune of "Sweet Liar" by one of Japan's famous boy groups, Hey! Say Jump! played out in the middle of the night. Under the covers of his comfortable blanket, Nagisa reached out a hand and groped around the side table for his phone. Once he made sure he was holding it, he groggily accepted the call and put the phone near his right ear.

"Hello. Who is on the line?" he tried to muster his polite tone to ask, but failing miserably.

 _"It's the school holidays next week, right?"_ Karasuma's voice could be heard from the other line.

"Yea. What about it?"

 _"That means you have no problem handling an assassination attempt, I assume?"_

It was those words that broke Nagisa out of his dreamy state. "No, no, no, and no! I have already organized a class trip for them next week!"

 _"Hmm... cancel it."_

"No!" Nagisa protested. "You do realize that I have to spend some time with my students, don't you?"

 _"Then you have a race against time then."_

Nagisa glared at his phone. "What if I say no?"

 _"Unfortunately, the ministry has assumed that you would agree."_

Nagisa mentally gave Karasuma the middle finger.

"Fuck you."

* * *

 _"Hey Boss! One bowl of beef ramen here, please!"_

 _"Can I have a refill for my green tea?"_

 _"Boss, one tonkotsu please!"_

It was the usual state of hustle and bustle in Matsuraiken. A steady flow of customers entered and exited the shop for the lunch. The Matsuraiken is one of the most famous ramen restaurants in the Tokyo district. Back in the kitchen, a man with several workers worked as they cooked food for their customers. The man had hair of dirty blonde and if one had a closer look, his eyes were small and black. No one made fun of the man though, unless they wished to be fired.

As goofy Muramatsu Takuya looks, he is a serious man when he runs the Matsuraiken. With only four going on five years of experience, he was well known among the residents in Tokyo. Many come for his infamous ramen which oddly, was served with a fake plastic gun dipped in the broth. When questioned, he simply answered with a "It's a unique way to eat ramen!" and an idiotic smile.

The peacefulness of the restaurant was soon disrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. One of the workers. a waiter, immediately washed his hands as he went to pick up the call.

"Matsuraiken. Are you ordering for a delivery?"

 _"Is Muramatsu there?"_

The waiter blinked confusedly. "I'm sorry but he does not take any calls-"

 _"-tell him that Nagisa is on the line."_

Dumbly, the waiter nodded and shouted. "Boss, someone by the name of Nagisa is asking for you!"

The sound of pots clattering were heard, then- "Tell him to wait a sec!"

Hastily, he obliged as he put the receiver back at his ear. "He says to give him a minute, he is quite busy at the moment."

There was silence and the waiter almost thought that the other person had hanged up. Then- _"Alright then, I can wait."_

It took a few minutes before the dirty blonde haired man came rushing to the waiter. Without asking, he snatched the receiver.

"Nagisa? What is the matter?" he asked.

...

"Oh, _that_. So I'm your target now huh?"

...

"Everyone knows that you are asking everyone of us to take over your lessons when you go on those ministry requests."

...

"It's a school trip?! And Karasuma still asked you to continue like nothing's wrong?!"

...

"Oh, so Yoshida joining me too? Good, then I won't be alone with a bunch of kids then."

...

"It's fine, you are my friend after all."

...

"Bye, I'll alert you if anything goes astray."

With that, the owner of the restaurant hanged up the call. He then turned to the waiter and proceeded to tell him to inform every staff for an emergency staff meeting.

"Okay, I'll be closing down the restaurant for a few days, so all of you can go home and rest. I'll give you all a call when I'm back!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Ito Kazuya stood at a train station as he waited for his homeroom teacher and classmates to arrive. Really, of all places to go, they chose to go to Kyoto for the class trip? Tch, boring.

Somewhere at the back of his head, Kazuya was already scheming about what he would do once he arrived at Kyoto. One should not doubt the ability of Ito Kazuya, one of the most well known students in Paradise High School to break the school rules whenever he pleased, even though his appearance that mirrors that of a Buddhist monk can deceive many.

In fact, if one were to mention Kazuya's name out loud, the first thing that would come into anyone's mind is the incident which took place sometime last year where the student managed to climb up the school roof. Someone riding on a monorail saw the boy standing on the roof, managed to snap a picture and posted it on the school website.

Needless to say, Kazuya was suspended from school for two weeks.

In Kazuya's defence, he only wanted to try out those cool moves that those "parkour-ers" do. He watched enough videos on YouTube to pick up those parkour skills.

"Hey, Kazuya!" A familiar voice could be heard. The bald headed boy turned to see one of his classmates walking towards him. "Here so early? What are you plotting this time?"

Kazuya just smirked. "Just wondering whether the Kyoto Tower has any built in safety measures. What's up with that large duffel bag, Akari?"

The brunette just grinned. "Still trying to kill Shiota-sensei, remember?"

Shinji Akari, the ultimate delinquent of Paradise High School. With unruly brown hair, he is the "head" of the delinquents in the school, though he had toned down a lot since the teal headed homeroom teacher took over classes. Akari and Kazuya are best friends, and like the "otaku" gang, the both of them can never be seen anywhere without the other.

As the two best friends chatted together, the train station started to fill up with students of Class 3-5. Worried whispers were exchanged as they noticed that their homeroom teacher was not with them yet.

"CLASS 3-5! GATHER UP!"

Heads turned to the sound of the shout. A man with average height and dark brown hair stood near a bench as he held a wooden sign up in the air. The words "Paradise High, Class 3-5" were written clearly on it. Another man with dirty blonde hair stood next to him. He carried a large bag over his shoulders, which raised concerns among the students that the man might be carrying a corpse around. *coughs*Okuda*coughs

"Unfortunately, your homeroom teacher had urgent matter and can't make it in time for the class trip," the large brown headed man said. "So he asked us to take over until he arrives which will be sometime tomorrow. I'm Yoshida Taisei and he's Muramatsu Takuya, now when is the train gonna arrive?"

Silence.

For the first time in their lives (Well, most of their lives), the students listened to their parents and did not talk to strangers. Shiota-sensei sending them replacement teachers for his classes are fine, but for their class trip? That is almost impossible. The students looked to their class representative for confirmation, to which she gave a shrug as an answer.

The two men looked at the crowd with amusement. "Well, it's good to know that you have learn a lot from Nagisa," one of them commented. "Since you all want proof so bad..."

The man pulled out his phone and dialed a number, putting it on loudspeaker as he did so. As soon as the call went through, he spoke.

"Yo, Nagisa."

 _"Yoshida-kun... What's going on?"_

Wait, was that the sound of metal from the other line? Some students swore they heard an evil laugh too.

"Your students are not convinced that you sent us to substitute."

 _"Is,"_ a pant could be heard, "this," another pant. _"On loud-"_ _yet_ another pant. _"-speaker?"_

Seriously, what is their homeroom teacher doing that it is making him pant so much?

"It is," the man, Yoshida, replied.

 _"Okay, bye."_

Well, that was rather abrupt. Slightly annoyed by their homeroom's teacher constant disappearances, the students turned to the two substitute teachers when an automated voice rang out from the intercom.

 _"Attention passengers, due to a technical error, the train has stopped running. All trains will be under maintenance for eight hours. We apologize for mis-convenience and will refund for any tickets bought after seven o'clock."_

Just great, their day could not just get any worse. Their chibi of a teacher is missing in action _again_ , their transportation to Kyoto is unavailable... Everything is certainly going as planned that day.

The two substitute teachers looked grim. _Nagisa is not gonna like this._

"So, how many of you have your motorcycle license?" the brown headed man, Yoshida asked, scratching his head.

A few hands raised and the other took count.

"Only five, out of twenty seven students?" He said.

The two men shared a look, then Yoshida whipped out his phone again punching in a few numbers in the number pad.

"Yo Itona, remember the jet that you and I were working on a couple of months ago?"

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the students of Class 3-5 to follow the two substitute teachers to a nearby park where a large fighter's jet was parked at. The door swung open, revealing a face familiar to many of the students.

"Here's the jet. I have Hirano, who just happened to be in Kyoto for one of those nature expeditions of hers, secure a vacant land over there for our use," Itona said as he tossed a set of keys to Yoshida who pocketed them as he caught them.

"Thanks, Itona," he replied as he boarded the jet, taking his place at the driver's seat. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in. You guys are not going to Kyoto by clicking your heels together, you know. This is not a storybook."

The students just stared at the jet in shock.

 _What. The. Hell._

Seriously, their homeroom teacher has weird friends.

* * *

"So Akari, want to bet to see whether I can parkour from the jet to the top of the Kyoto Tower?" Kazuya smirked as he made to open the door of the jet.

The jet was flying at alarming speed, but the delinquent didn't show any signs of fear as he watched the fluffy white clouds pass by from the open door. The rest of the students, however, shivered at the sudden gust of cold air blew around in the jet.

"That sounds fun," Akari grinned as he joined his partner-in-crime at the door.

Indigo eyes stared at the pair intensely. "I suggest that the two of you cease in whatever you are planning," Natsuka demanded as fixed her glare on the two boys. "If the both of you end up dead, it's not my fault."

"Yeah, it's very dangerous if you fall out of a plane with no parachute on," Hayuka chimed in.

Akari paused slightly when hearing Hayuka's words, as if he was surprised that the class beauty was concerned about him, but then dismissed it as he continued staring out of the open door.

"You will be moving in a speed of a hundred and twenty miles per hour, with three minutes to reach the ground. Oxygen is scarce and hypoxia will start to set in. You will fall unconscious and cannonball to the ground for a mile before regaining conscious. By the time your mind has registered the situation, you will already be a puddle of mush and organs splattered on the ground," a monotone voice that belonged to the one and only Kazuko Aoi said as the girl continued reading her storybook.

Silence.

"H-haha, o-only Aoi will be so calm when talking about stuff like that." Hayuka nervously muttered.

Kazuya just shrugged. "Comon' Akari, I jump first, then you after me. On three... One, two, three!"

Most of the students shut their eyes in fear. Natsuka narrowed her eyes as she watched the two boys intently.

Then Kazuya shut the door with a bang. "On another thought, I think I'll pass. I'm more excited about scaling the Kyoto Tower."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when the jet managed to arrive at Kyoto, landing on an empty land. The students got off the plane along with the two substitute teachers.

"So, who's hungry?" Takuya asked.

He was greeted with chimes of "I am" as the students responded. He grinned.

"Yea, I thought so. Come follow me, I have another franchise here and its just down the street."

The students just mouthed the words "another franchise" as they looked at each other. However, they decided not to question anything as their hunger was more important to them at the moment.

Then they came to a stop in front of a restaurant with the sign outside reading "Matsuraiken, Kyoto Franchise". Recognition dawned upon some of their faces as they remembered dining in the same restaurant in Tokyo.

"Wait, you are the owner of _the_ Matsuraiken?!"

"Yep, so count yourself lucky that you are gonna eat lunch for free here," Takuya commented nonchalantly as he flung open the door. "Hello everyone! Boss Muramatsu Takuya is here! Twenty nine bowls of yakiniku ramen please!"

* * *

Kuroryuu Mikasa sighed as she rested on her sleeping bag. It was certainly a surprisingly day, what with the arrival of the two substitute teachers. Seriously, how did her homeroom teacher meet these people? One of the substitute teacher is the friggin owner of Matsuraiken, for gods sake! That restaurant is one of her favourites!

Sighing again, Mikasa closed her eyes as she fell asleep. It has been a long day. She needs rest.

When she next opened her eyes, it was morning and a woman was standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning! I hope you had a good night's sleep! My name is Toka Yada, but you can just call me Ne-san! I will be taking over Yoshida's and Takuya's duties for today! Your teacher, on the other hand, will be arriving sometime tomorrow, so let's have a good time together!"

* * *

 **Teaser for who will be taking over next chapter! HAHAHAHA! A side note, the legal age for riding a motorcycle in Japan is sixteen, but I have no idea how old these kids are supposed to be so Imma assume that they are sixteen. What do you guys think? Seriously, I think my ideas are waning.**

 **Also, if any of you are wondering why parkour would be an offense, just remember that Japan is a part of Asia and in Asia, its a different set of rules. As far as I know, it is not allowed in school. This story is actually a real event that happened in my school two years ago, except it was two guys who did the parkour instead of one. It was hilarious, and the story is still being shared to this day. You can say that this story is actually part of the history of my school.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and till then, ja~!**

 **Yours,**

 **Otonashi Hayuka,**

 **a.k.a. BlueSkyBlue**


	16. Yada Toka & Kurahashi Hinano

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BACK?! I AM! AFTER GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!**

 **Anyways, I have to first apologize for the long wait that I have taken to update. I have been busy the past few months, as many of you should know. I had my major exams and am now moving on to college life. Needless to say, I have been busy trying to sort out my life and had no time to brainstorm for my fics.**

 **Secondly, Happy New Year! Another year has passed and it is a brand new year for all of us! I was hoping to start off the year great, but it was ruined by me just shutting myself in my room and wallowing in sorrow for two days after watching a certain idiot's video about the Suicide Forest in Japan. Sooooooo... Anyways, I hope you guys started off your new year better than I did.**

 **On another note, I will be flying to Ireland, Dundalk, to be more specific, to further my studies there. Do I have any Irish readers for this fic? If so, I hope I can meet you guys some day when I'm there! Of course, I will be focusing more on my studies so my updates might be even slower this year.**

 **Back on the topic, I am sure you guys can't wait to read the fic, so I should cut the story short. Here's the next chapter of When Nagisa Goes MIA, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Swipe.

Duck.

Roll.

Swipe.

Aim.

Shoot.

"Argh!" a man fell to his knees as a bullet pierced through his thigh. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He then looked up into piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. This was terrifying. It was as if he was being cornered by a viper, poised ready to lung at him.

This was impossible. This man was shorter than him by two heads, for god's sake! How the heck is this chibi able to corner him like this?

A long rope appeared in the tealnette's hands as he started the injured man up.

"Are you born with XYY chromosome?"

The unexpected question startled the injured man as he stared at the shorter man.

"Huh?"

"Men born with chromosome XYY have a genetic disorder. These men are usually tall, have high levels of testosterone and often have severe acne problems. Often, these males have behavioral problems and end up doing criminal activities. Seriously, did you not pay attention in your Biology class when you were in school?" the tealnette replied as he started tying his wrists together.

All the man could do was stare dumbly when the tealnette spoke. Once his wrists were tied together, the tealnette stood up, pulling a phone out of his pocket as he dialed a number.

"Job done, the perpetrator is captured and tied up. Send the van over."

The man watched the tealnette warily. He did not like his situation one bit.

"Matano Kunio. Aged 35. Member of the Haito yakuza clan. Do you confirm?"

The man shivered as he stared at those piercing blue eyes, but he nodded in confirmation.

"You are arrested for getting involved in human trafficking. You will be confined in a holding cell where you will be questioned. Do you have any questions?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Now stand up."

He struggled to stand up with his injured thigh, but after a while, managed to do so. Not a minute later, a van drove into the alleyway and the back doors were flung open. The teal headed man pushed him inside as he joined him, taking a seat as he did so. Pulling out his phone again, the man called someone and spoke.

"Yada-san? You have set up business in Kyoto, right? Can you please look after my class tomorrow? I am," the man shot him a glare which sent shivers up his spine, "currently busy with ministry affairs."

Then he hung up, stared at him for a while before uttering one last sentence.

"Do me favor, and study biology while you spend the rest of your life in jail."

* * *

 _Okajima: O.o_

 _Okajima: It's been unsually quiet these past few days._

 _Sugino: Please_

 _Sugino: Dont jinx it_

 _Okajima: What?_

 _Okajima: At least I'm showing concern to my ex-classmates!_

 _Sugino: Concern doesn't seem like a word that belongs in your dictionary_

 _Okajima: Who knows when Nagisa is gonna decide to go MIA again?_

 _Sugino: You know what_

 _Sugino: Screw this_

 _Sugino: Bye_

 _Okajima: Hey!_

 _Okajima: Sugino!_

 _Okajima: Come backkkkk_

 _Okajima: Im borrrreeedddddddd_

* * *

"Hinano onee-san! What are these bugs called?"

A woman with short, wavy orange hair and olive-brown eyes turned her attention from the group of children in front of her to a little girl who was pointing at a leaf. She took a closer look just to see an insect with a forked horn.

"That's what we call _kabutomushi_ , also known as a rhinoceros beetles. In islands like the Ryuukyu Islands, these beetles were used as a sport. It's like sumo wrestling, they'll put two male beetles on a log and them battle each other. The one who stays on the log is the winner, and the one that falls loses," she explained in a gentle tone to the little girl while the other children craned their necks to catch the sight of the beetle.

"But's that mean!" One of the children exclaimed.

The woman smiled gently. "It seems so, doesn't It? However, it's in their nature for the _kabutomushi_ to fight. They fight anything that comes across their way."

The children nodded in understanding, and followed the woman back on their trail in the middle of a forest.

Then suddenly, a loud "beep" could be heard as the woman hastily pulled out her phone from her pockets.

One has to wonder how a phone is able to function in the middle of a forest where no signal could be found.

 _"Hinano? Are you there?"_

"Ah, Yada-san! Yes, I am on the line. Is there anything wrong?"

 _"You mentioned that you were having a field trip in Kyoto, right?"_

"Yep! What about it?"

 _"Do you mind if you have it somewhere else, like with Nagisa's students, for example?"_

A look of understanding crossed the lady's face as she nodded to no one and replied. "I get it. Nagisa has finally chosen us, huh?"

 _"You guessed it."_

"Well, you have to give me an hour. I am currently in a forest with a bunch of kids."

 _"Ah, alright. See you later.'_

"See you!" The woman chirped as she ended the call. Turning to the group of children, she smiled sweetly. "So... would you all like to go shopping with some big brothers and sisters in Kyoto?"

* * *

It was a really nice garden. It has beautiful flowers of all kinds and had a tranquil atmosphere. Aoi felt at peace here. She could just doze off just siting there.

Suddenly, the clashing sound of gongs disturbed the peace as Aoi jolted.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! TIME TO WAKE UP! HEY, HEY, EVERYONE! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

An eye opened, twitching as it did so. An orb the colour of baby blue could be seen as the girl grumbled to herself, irritated.

A groan could be heard beside her as another girl, this time with eyes the colour of azure blue, woke up.

The door swung open and revealed a woman with dark brown hair which she kept in a ponytail. She was smiling jovially, something which made Aoi even more irritated.

"Wake up, kids! It's eight in the morning so it's time for a morning workout!" The woman cried as she continued banging on the gong, causing more noise.

"Hrugh, why is it so noisy...?" Aoi could faintly hear Hayuka mutter under her breath as the girl tried to glare at the woman for disrupting her sleep.

The woman, however, did not faze at the sight of the glare. In fact, she seemed even more jovial, which greatly irked Aoi.

"Comon', wake up wake up! I won't leave until you do!" And the woman continued banging on the gong.

Aoi let out a low growl as she sat up, pulling the sleeping girl beside her as she did. At the far end of the room, another girl stared at the woman as she questioned.

"Are you an Aries?"

"Yea, why?" The woman replied.

The girl showed her the phone she was holding. "The horoscope says that Aries will be exceptionally annoying today."

* * *

The streets of Kyoto was noisy as a large group of students made their way through shops, chatting excitedly. They were deciding on what they should buy, and whatever looks better with whatever colour. With them was a woman with exceptionally large bust, catching the eye of the crowd as she strode through the street with the students following after her. Then-

"Hinano onee-san! Hinano onee-san! Do you mean that large group over there?" A rather childish voice could be heard.

"Ah yes, I believe it's them!"

Heads turned as another group headed over. This group had children around the age of ten and a woman with striking olive brown eyes with them.

"Yada-san! It's been a long time!" The woman greeted as she waved. She then turned back to the group of children and smiled gently. "Go on and pair up!"

In an instant, the children latched on to a member of the Class 3-5, which was unsurprisingly, Hayuka.

"I want to be with her!'

"No, I want to be with her! She is so pretty!"

"I want to be with the pretty onee-san!"

"No way! I got to her first!"

The students just stare at the situation, stunned. Just what on earth is happening? Why is every time they spend with a substitute teacher weird and unexplainable?

Then one cute little girl went up to Kazuya, taking his hands with her small ones as she smiled up at him. Turning around, she yelled. "Hinano onee-san! I'll take this monk onii-san!"

Kazuya let out a little growl, irritated at being called a monk, which only made the little girl giggle.

"Awwww, onii-san is like a puppy! It's so cute! My name is Yanagi Nami, by the way, what's yours?"

Ah, the innocence of children. So naive that they do not recognize the danger right in front of them.

Everyone's attention, however, was distracted as an old man whacked them each with his cane.

"What are you doing, standing in the middle of the road? People need to walk and you are blocking our way!"

* * *

"Yuka onee-chan! This bunny is so cute!" An excited squeal could be heard as a little boy tugged at a blonde girl's hand.

The girl could not contain her smile at the little boy's excitement. "Do you want it?" she asked as she took out her purse, ready to buy the stuffed toy even if he replied with a 'no'.

The boy's eyes lit up as he nodded.

Laughing, Hayuka turned to the shop owner but stopped in her tracks as she came face-to-face with a group of men, each with a tattoo their left shoulders. From the looks of it, they seem to be part of a gang.

"Hey, beauty... We are heading to the pub right now, want to join us for a drink?" One of the men said as another two grabbed each of her arms, preventing her from escaping.

Hayuka struggled as she tried to kick the offenders, to no avail.

"Let me go!" She cried out as she continued wrestling against the two men.

"Oh? Is that a yes I hear? That's great!" The man smirked as he drew closer to her and lifted her chin up, forcing the pair of azure blue eyes to stare up into his own. "You certainly are a pretty one, aren't you?"

She spat at his face, surprising him as he let go of her face.

"Hey!"

The familiar figure of Toka Yada emerged from the corner of the road, followed by the little boy and a few other girls that Hayuka instantly recognized as her best friends.

"What are you doing with my student?" Yada demanded as she folded her arms and glared defiantly at the gang.

The man eyed Yada for a while before motioning his men to let go of Hayuka. His attention shifted to admire the large bust of the brown haired woman before him. "My, this is a pleasant surprise. So, how about we trade? This girl, for you?"

Yada just gave him a bored look . "Sure, hand her over first."

He nodded as one of his men pushed the blonde forward to the group. Yada then walked forward fearlessly as if she was not a rabbit hopping knowingly into a lion's den.

Her next move surprised the group of girls as she delivered a swift kick to the man's face.

Then chaos broke out.

The gang lunged at Yada as she effortlessly evaded their attacks and punched them black and blue. Hayuka eep-ed as she covered the little boy's eyes before closing her own. "Don't watch, Daichi-kun," she whispered into his ear. "This is not good for children to watch."

Yada continued beating up the men until they passed out in the shop, stunning the old cashier man who was hiding behind the counter. She grinned in satisfaction at her work as she turned her back and led the group out of the sho+p.

"Oh my god! You have to teach me those bad-ass moves so I can try them on Shiota-sensei!"

"What was those moves that you did to that egg faced man? That was so awesome!"

The group failed to notice that one of their own was not with them anymore.

Natsuka had dragged the pervert to a deserted alley where no one else could be seen. There, she slapped him until he woke up, his bruised face showing confusion at his situation.

With a flash, a penknife appeared in Natsuka's hand as a deranged smile appeared on her face.

"You brought this upon yourself," she murmured as she cut into his arm. "Now, with every scream you make I will add another cut, so I suggest you keep quiet."

That man certainly learned to not mess with other women anymore.

* * *

Nagisa smiled as he headed to an inn where his students were living in during their trip in Kyoto. Finally! After a long ride from Shinjuku, he could be with his students and spend time with them during their holidays. He was certainly looking forward to spending some quality time with them. He paused in his movements as laughter broke out in the room he had just passed by. He was almost certain that those voices belonged to his students.

"Another time it happened was when we had a school festival. So, Nagisa was our waiter as he was doing a great job at it, by the way. Then the Yuji guy suddenly turned up! So of course, we forced him to cross-dress _again_ to milk money out of the rich guy. Yuji was actually into Nagisa, so it was no problem and Nagisa was doing his natural duty, looking all cute and fuckable..."

Nagisa stormed in. "Yada-san!" He hollered, his face red. "No foul language in front of students, please!"

The woman just laughed. "See? He's doing it right now too!"

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! How was it? I hoped you all enjoyed it! Once again, I am really sorry about my slow updates, but I really need time to sort through my schedule and work out something stable I can work with for the next few months. So till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	17. Isogai Yuma & Maehara Hiroto

**Sooooooo. I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took this long for me to update, but I managed to write this chapter up after a few weeks. I am now in Dundalk, Ireland. Living away from my family proved to be a challenge. Now I have to add more things to my schedule, which makes me cut down my fanfiction writing time! However, I am really enjoying life here. It's fun experiencing Western culture and meeting new people. I will be very busy, of course, but that is part and parcel of life. I will have to say that updates will be slow, as I am also working on other fics other than this one. I do try to update at least once a month but I cannot guarantee anything.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: nope. dont own. never have. *crais***

* * *

A trembling hand punched in a few numbers into a phone and pressed the green call button. The man glanced around him nervously as he waited for the call to go through.

 _"Hello? Who is on the line?"_

"Shiota Nagisa, yes?" The man choked out, his voice filled with desperation. "Please, you have to help me! They found out!"

 _"Huh? Who is this? Who found out"?_

"I-I'm Kiryuu Akechi. The yakuza found out about the information leak!"

* * *

Of all things that could that could happen, Nagisa never expected that one of his students' life might be involved with his part-time work as an assassin. Well, it was his students' father that got mixed up in the dirty underground world, to be fair, but this situation still could endanger his student is necessary steps are not taken. That, and Kiryuu Akechi is not as smart as his daughter is.

Which brought Nagisa to his current situation, his phone on loudspeaker as he picked his assassination outfit for the day. He was actually supposed to be going to school in two hours but he figured that his student's personal life was more important at the moment, even though said student was currently unaware of it.

Nagisa shrugged a black vest over his head.

"You said the leader's name is Sakamoto Ryuji?"

He picked out a baggy yellow and green long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. A bit of the black vest could be seen as the shirt was a bit too baggy for his size.

"Their usual base in behind the Hachemon pub in Ibaraki prefecture, no?"

He pulled up a pair of peach coloured knee-length shorts with black stripes. He surveyed himself in the mirror. He could easily pass off as a homeless boy, but there was something lacking.

"If everything goes well, it should take three hours, six if there are more yakuza than expected."

Ah, his hair. The colour was indeed very striking. Nagisa pulled open a drawer where a bunch of wigs were stored in. He picked one that was dirty blonde and pulled it over his head easily.

"That should be it, and by the way..."

Nagisa stared at his reflection. There was no way anyone could recognize him at the moment.

"My name is now Semi, Kiryuu-san."

He then ended the call, pocketed a penknife and left his apartment, dialing another number as he tried to get a substitute teacher for his class.

* * *

 **(P.S. For picture reference of Nagisa's assassination outfit, type "Grasshopper Semi" into Google Images. The actor for that guy is the same as the actor for Nagisa in the live action, by the way.)**

* * *

"Hey, Isogai! What do you think of my look today?" A loud, cheerful voice rang out in the silence of a room. The room was dark, as it was still early in the morning and the curtains were not pulled open yet.

A man with spiked dark brown hair looked up and observed his friend, who was deftly putting on a white tie around his neck.

"You are looking good as usual. The ladies would absolutely love you." He replied, then turned to start opening the door to start their business for the day.

"Right, so let's begin another day at the Yuma's Host Club!"

Then the phone rang.

The brunette pulled out his cellphone as he check the caller's ID. He then grinned.

"It's Nagisa."

"Oh?" The man peered interestedly over his friend's shoulder. "I heard that he is now teaching a class while doing that assassination work of his. He's so busy that he has to ask some of us to help substitute."

"Well, it seems like it's our turn now," Isogai said as he pressed the green icon to pick up the call. "But let's see what he says."

 _"Hello? Isogai, are you there?"_

"YO, NAGISA! IT'S MAEHARA HERE!.!.!" The other man yelled into the phone, ignoring his friend's wince at his sudden loud yell.

 _"Oh! Sorry, Maehara! Is Isogai there?"_

Before Isogai could reply, Maehara continued yelling. "NOPE! YOU WANT ME TO PASS ON A MESSAGE TO HIM?"

 _"I just wanted to ask whether he is able to substitute for my class today. Is he free?"_

"OH SURE! WE CAN! WE'LL CLOSE DOWN THE SHOP AND HEAD TOWARDS PARADISE HIGH NOW!"

 _"Wait, what? Maehara, do you even know where-"_

It was too late. Maehara had already hanged up and didn't get to hear what Nagisa wanted to talk to him about. "Right, guess we don't need to work at the host club today! Come on, let's go teach Nagisa's class now!"

Isogai just sighed but made to close down the shop that he had just recently opened. "Why are you so eager to do this, by the way?"

"Oh, cause Okajima called me the other day complaining about the 'demon class of 3-5', so I wanted to see how they are like. Also, do you happen to know where Paradise High is?"

"Hm, I have no idea where it is. I wonder how we are going to get there..."

* * *

There was a note on the blackboard when the students of class 3-5 entered their classroom.

"Will not be teaching today. Urgent matters came up. Will be covering (Chapter 9: Exploring Western Culture) the next lesson. -Shiota Nagisa."

Oh, okay, just another day with their homeroom teacher missing in action. Seriously, is his family really that sick? And if so, why is he like, the only person who doesn't have this strange illness in his family?

Well, that's none of their business anyway.

Sooooooo... Substitute teacher.

Wait.

They are going to have a friggin substitute teacher again?!

Well, fudge.

Right on cue, two men walked into the class, _and are those butler outfits they are wearing?_

 _HOT._

Shiota-sensei really knows a lot of people.

Seriously though, those two guys are HOT.

Even the guys are drooling.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Isogai Yuma and this is Maehara Hiroto. Nagisa has appointed us to be your substitute teachers for the day. Please take care of us!"

Okay, this is not good.

How the hell is Shiota-sensei friends with all these people? This is totally unfair! First that superstar model Kayano, now two drop-dead gorgeous men?

"Right, how about we start with PE? Everyone please get into your respective uniforms and go out to the field!"

* * *

"Hayuka, what are you doing?" Mikasa peered over her best friend's shoulder as the blonde continued scribbling on something.

Hayuka looked up and squealed excitedly. "Don't you think the two substitute teachers look hot together? Oh my god, I've got to use them inspiration for my next yaoi fanfic!.!.!"

* * *

"Sensei, are you guys actually going to wear those during PE?"

Maehara looked up, a smile on his face. "Yea, is there any problem?"

 _Are they seriously going to do PE in butler uniform?_

"What do you guys do with Nagisa during PE, by the way?" Isogai questions.

The students look at each other. "Well, we fight Shiota-sensei in teams with plastic knifes."

Grins appeared on the two adults' faces. "You mean these plastic knifes?" They asked as Isogai held up a familiar green knife with the letter "S.A.A.U.S.O" on it.

The crowd nodded. _Where on Earth did they get those knives? Weren't they the only ones to have these?_

"Right, then split into your usual teams and spar us, one-to-all," Maehara announced as he took out another green knife and got into a battle stance.

This is like something that came out from an anime. A team of students, fighting against a butler. If they were all girls, it will be like a scene from Ladies vs Butler.

Except its not.

Soon, everyone was in their positions, ready to launch their attack with their plastic knives in hand.

"Start!"

Then the students leapt.

It was Kazuya who moved the fastest. With long strides, he snuck up to the back of the two substitute teachers as he made to stab them.

Then Isogai sidestepped him and caught his arm, bending it with ease as he knocked the green knife to the ground. With his own knife in hand, he lightly poked Kazuya in the cheek.

"You're out," he calmly said as he picked up Kazuya's knife from the ground and held it in his other hand and got into stance with the two knives in both hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Maehara asked. "Come at us with all you got!"

And a barrage of students came down upon them.

It was like watching a scene from a Bruce Lee movie. Maehara and Isogai stood back to back as they fended off attacks, eliminating students while doing so. It was not long before the students thinned out, most of them out of the battle before they could even land an attack on the two teachers. Really, Shiota-sensei was bad enough, but they didn't expect his friends to be as good as him too!

Then two students remained, as per usual. It was always those two who were the last standing.

Kazuko Aoi and Otonashi Hayuka.

"It is advisable not to wrap cloth around a burning person. The heat of the flames will not be able to escape the person and will instead melt the human skin. By the time the cloth is pulled away, the human skin will be pulled away with the cloth too. It will be an agonizing way to live," Aoi was calmly talking to Hayuka as the two girls chatted to each other, forgetting about the situation around them.

Hayuka nodded with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Aoi-chan! This will really help me with the next fanfiction I will be writing!"

Everyone facepalmed. _Every time_ , every time it ends this way.

"Yuka, Aoi, please stop discussing gory ways to die and focus on the situation at hand!" Mikasa exclaimed, exasperated. "Seriously guys!"

The two girls stopped chatting and looked around them.

"Oh, it's just the two of us standing," Aoi commented as she pulled out her own plastic knife.

The rest of the class just rolled their eyes. Like it's the first time it happened.

Hayuka, on the other hand, just bowed to the two substitute teachers. "Sorry senseis for not listening in class!"

Maehara smiled as he relaxed. "Oh, don't worry. Why don't we proceed-"

He was interrupted as the blonde girl picked up two dropped knives on the ground and threw them at the two teachers with precision, effectively hitting Maehara in the stomach before bouncing back to the ground. Isogai, however, managed to evade the attack as he narrowly sidestepped a green knife. It bounced off a tree and landed on a patch of grass.

"Hiroto-sensei is out!" Hayuka sang gleefully as she danced around and then stopped. "And now you're going down too!"

Isogai felt a poke at his back as another voice whispered into his ear. "Yuma-sensei, out."

Aoi stood behind the man, clutching a knife in her hands. She had managed to sneak away from Hayuka's side and snuck up to the man just in time when the blonde girl started to dance her winning dance.

The rest of the class just stood at the side, shaking their heads. That worked with Shiota-sensei the first time, but after that the two girls had to try harder in order to bring down their homeroom teacher. So far, the score is 78-13, in Shiota-sensei's favour.

"Come on, Aoi-chan. What other gruesome ways do people die? I need to know as this fic I'm working on is a mystery one." Hayuka chirped as she bounced off back to the classroom.

Aoi nodded as she too made her way to the classroom, talking to her friend on her way.

Everybody else just sighed and shook their heads as the substitute teachers just stared at the two girls and exchanged a look.

 _Nagisa is training his class too well._

* * *

"They are going to kill me, and my wife! They will probably kill my baby children as well! What should I do, what should I do?!"

Nagisa winced as the irate man continued rambling. Seriously, he sees no resemblance between this man and his class representative.

"How is my son going to survive without parents? Oh, what about Katsuko? She's won't be able-"

"Shush!" Nagisa whispered fiercely as he slapped a hand over the man's mouth. "Someone's nearby."

The lawyer fell silent.

"Okay, now you need to pretend that you are dead. Don't move, even if you see something gruesome. Remember, my name is now Semi."

The man nodded furiously and fell limp in his chair as if Nagisa had just strangled him to death. Nagisa got into position as he crouched in front of the man with his penknife in hand.

It was a merely three seconds later when door swung open and three men entered. _Yakuza_ , Nagisa noted as he looked at the tattoos on their shoulders, _the Ootsugi clan_. _Level 2 Danger_.

"Heh, looks like someone else got to him before us," one of the yakuza huffed. "Who are you? You don't like any underground figure."

Nagisa got up as he scratched his dirty blonde wig. He narrowed his eyes at the three men, acting like a street druggie as he spun the penknife around with his right hand. "And who are you?"

The three men looked at each other. It occurred to them that they were three people up against one puny little man. And like the thugs they are, they decided that eliminating him would be much easier than having idle talk. However, before they could even raise their guns to shoot the person in front of them, Nagisa had already moved and knocked their guns from their hands. The guns fell to the floor with a clatter.

The men could only blink as the chibi in front of them kicked the guns away before approaching them with a deadly aura, the penknife glinting ominously as it reflects the light. They stood numbly as he once again spun the knife in his hand.

Then he stabbed the yakuza, managing to inflict damage to two of them. The third one, however, he tied to a chair as he began an interrogation.

"So, are there any more of you out here?"

The terrified yakuza began to stutter as Nagisa sliced through his skin, peeling it off cleanly.

"I would appreciate it if you answer me?" Though phrased politely, there was no mistaking the deathly aura that surrounded the small man as he slowly tortured the man for more information.

"T-There a-are another for-forty people deployed out-outside this place. T-That's all of the gang."

Nagisa smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Then he plunged the penknife into the yakuza's heart.

The tealnette-in-disguise then stood up and headed to the door, stopping for a while as if to give a dramatic mood to the scene.

"Kiryuu-san, remain there. _Keep playing possum_."

Then he exited the place, still holding the bloodied penknife as he took out the remaining yakuza members with ease.

* * *

"Maehara-sensei, have you dated anyone before?" A random student asked the brunette during lunch. "You have such a good-looking face, there must be loads of people who would kill to be with you."

At this statement, Maehara grinned. "Oh yea, I've dated before."

"They've all ended in disaster." Isogai interrupted the conversation.

The brunette blinked. "No, they didn't!"

Isogai arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Kinjo Taki, dumped you on January 14th earlier this year."

"That's because I refused to go to her dog's _birthday_! Who the hell celebrates their dog's birthday anyways?"

"Momoi Hotaru, dumped you three weeks after your first date."

"She kept trying to dress me up in PINK!"

"Wakamatsu Misato, never called you after March the 3rd."

"In my defense, I did not know she held a criminal record."

And the two men started bickering about Maehara's long list of dumped girlfriends.

The students just blinked their eyes as they took in the situation.

Just a normal day.

 _Just a normal day in Class 3-5 after all._

There was a huff as Hayuka just interrupted the argument between the substitute teachers. "Oh for gods sake, just make up and kiss already, okay?!"

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi was working at his desk, sorting through documents when his phone suddenly rang.

 _Caller ID: Shiota Nagisa_

"Hello? What's the matter?"

 _"The Ootsugi clan has been taken out."_

The man startled as he began to search through his drawers, finally pulling a file and opening it.

"Ootsugi clan. Leader, Sakamoto Ryuji. Known for threatening authority figures and the cause for many mysterious kidnappings. The Ootsugi clan?"

 _"Yep."_

"That wasn't even an assigned clan. What made you go after them?"

There was a slight pause.

 _"They targeted one of my student's family."_

Karasuma just sighed.

"I hope you knew what you were doing."

 _"You don't need to preach me about it. Oh, and ignore any requests about assassinating a hitman named Semi."_

"May I ask why?"

 _"Oh, it's just another alias of mine."_

* * *

"Father, mother, I'm back," Natsuka announced as she entered her house and took off her shoes.

Her house was eerily quiet. The class representative frowned as she made her way to her father's study, only to find him slumped on his desk with an exhausted look on his face.

"Is there anything wrong?" She questioned, worried.

He just shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

She stared at him. "If you say so."

Then she turned to leave, only to stop when the man coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, and also..."

She lingered at the door, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You should really obey and respect that homeroom teacher of yours, he's a really good man."

She blinked.

"Yes, father."

She then proceeded to exit the study.

Wait.

Wasn't that blood she just saw on his shirt?

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Is this good enough? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'll try to update as soon as possible but till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	18. Fuwa Yuzuki

**I tried to get this out as soon as possible, but as you can see I posted two other fics before posting this one. I'm so sorry! Anyways, it is out now and this time it's about Fuwa! A few more characters and this fix will be done! It's been so long! I am still amazed that I have this many reviews, favorites and followers for this fic! I never expected this when I first started writing this.**

 **In response to the reviews about "Sakamoto Ryuji, seriously?", I just pulled a random name out of my head. I used this method when I want to name a random character that doesn't really have an impact on my stories. Soo... hence the uncreative way of naming that thug. It was unintentional!**

 **Also, I do not own Assassination Classroom, Finder and Wicked. The only things I own are the OCs in this fics.**

* * *

It started when Nagisa was teaching World History. He was walking around the classroom, reading out the text while adding in some sarcastic comments about the their country's past when he noticed some movement outside the classroom. He almost stopped in his tracks but continued his walking around the classroom. Whoever was spying on him from outside, he did not want them to think that he found them out. Thus, he continued with teaching the students until the bell rang for lunch break. The chibi homeroom teacher then made his way to his desk where he took out a small penknife and pocketed it before leaving the classroom.

He took a walk to a desolate area of the campus and then stopped.

"So how long are you going to shadow me?"

A sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, I can hear you."

Nagisa then turned around, making sure to take the penknife out from his pocket as he did so.

A large bulky man in a suit stood before him. The man had spiky dark gray hair and towered over him. Nagisa was surprised that the man was able to follow him without making any sort of noise.

"Right, so which clan are you from?"

The man did not answer.

"Hitman, or assassin?"

More silence.

Nagisa sighed. He was not getting any answers out from this stranger at this point.

So he smiled and raised up his penknife, the tip glinting ominously as it reflected the light.

Then Nagisa lunged forward, sidestepping the next second as he had predicted that the man would fire a bullet at him.

With quick reflexes, he knocked the gun out of the man's hands and unloaded it.

 _A MP-443 Grach._ Nagisa noted as he examined the gun. _Only underground figures would have these guns, especially if they have connections with Russian crime syndicates. Just who is this guy?_

He let out a huff and then shot the man a glare.

"Okay, I really don't like to get violent. So give me your boss' name, or you will get to see the violent side of me."

* * *

"Fuwa-san! Haruka's been asking after her transcripts! Are you done?"

A woman with dark purple hair looked up after furiously scribbling on sheets of paper. "It's almost done! The latest chapter should be up just in time on Friday."

"Great, the fans have been anxiously waiting for the next chapter of the manga to be released. The cliffhanger on the previous chapter really left them on the edge."

The woman smiled. "Well, they are in for a big surprise then. Haruka really has an imaginative mind. That combined with my superb editing skills, this manga is going to be the talk of the year!"

"So, care to spoil anything to me? I'm just as anxious as the fans!"

The purple haired woman just laughed. "Nice try, but no."

"Aw..."

Then a phone rang.

"Whose phone is that?"

"Don't ask me! All Iphone ring-tones are the same anyways!"

"...It's coming from your bag, Fuwa-san."

"...You're right."

In an instant, the woman unzipped her bag, took out her phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

There was silence. Then-

"Say no more! Fuwa Yuzuki at your service! Mwahahahahaha!"

She ended the call and looked over at her colleague. "I will be rushing through the last few pages of the manga. An urgent matter has come to light and I have to tend to it tomorrow."

Then with great enthusiasm, the woman sat back down on her chair and continued scribbling furiously on the sheets of paper on her desk.

* * *

"Seriously, there is no need to keep watching over me. I will still manage to escape from your constant vigilance anyways."

There was no answer and Nagisa sighed.

Just how did the situation come to this?

He was going to be the guest of the ultimate crimelord, for god's sake!

"Still, it's really creepy when you are going to be watching me sleep. Can't you just like, go back to your big boss? You can always just come back tomorrow and pick me up so we can go to your boss' office."

"Asami-sama wants me to keep an eye on you."

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Right, as if he can trust that I wouldn't just kill you and be done with it already."

"You have nothing you can use to kill me with."

"Oh? I can always just force a iris down your throat, you'll be poisoned in no time. Or I can just use an extension cord to strangle you. Would you prefer I break a leg off a chair and knock you out with it? There are many other options, you know."

There was a moment of silence before the large man spoke.

"...Asami-sama will find you interesting."

Nagisa just sighed. "Well, I'm not interested in him. Now, you can take the futon if you need to sleep."

The man did nothing.

The tealnette looked unamused but drew his blankets around him. "Since you are such a grumpy, I'll sleep first. G'nite, Kirishima-san."

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his right hand clutching a gun underneath the sheets.

* * *

Takayuki Kei is a boy of memes. He spends almost every moment on his phone on Youtube, searching up random memes and annoying his classmates with said memes. He can be described as the class clown, and though he is annoying, there is no denying that he has everyone's best interest in heart.

Early that morning however, as he opened the door that leads to the class 3-5 and came face-to-face with an unknown woman, he only stared dumbly at her and said the only thing that crossed his mind.

"Do you know da wey?"

The woman just smiled and shook her head.

"I am not your queen, my dear boy. Now why don't you take a seat?"

Takayuki dumbly nodded as he took his seat in the middle of the second row.

"Are you another substitute teacher Shiota-sensei set for us?"

The woman tilted her head a little as she gave him a grin. "So you guys are that used to that already, huh? Is this starting to feel like some sort of anime series? Like Great Teacher Onizuka, or something? Man, it took BlueSkyBlue fifteen chapters and a thousand sixty words, not counting the author's notes, for me to finally say that out loud."

Takayuki just blinked. He did not understand what the woman was saying at all.

"By the way, is there anyone here that goes by the name Otonashi Hayuka?"

He blinked again. "Yuka? Yeah, but I don't think she'll be here that early in the morning."

"Oh, okay then. Can you help me?"

Takayuki stared at the woman in confusion.

The stranger then proceeded to drag in suitcases and opened them, revealing various outfits.

"What should be the theme of this class? Romance? Action? Horror and gore? I want everyone to cosplay characters from anime, but I don't know what theme I should decide on!"

* * *

 _Nakamura: This chat has been quiet for a while._

 _Nakamura: Nagisa hasn't asked anyone else to substitute his classes?_

 _Sugino: I hope it stays quiet in the future_

 _Hinata: Nope_

 _Kayano: The quietness was actually really calming..._

 _Terasaka: Hell yeah_

 _Terasaka: Spam more_

 _Nakamura: Seriously tho_

 _Nakamura: Nagisa is so hardworking_

 _Hinata: Yeah!_

 _Hinata: Managing two jobs at once must be really taxing_

 _Kayano: He really needs to take a break_

 _Yada: Well theres always the annual trip we have_

 _Yada: Its been a while since we've gone back to the mountains_

 _Sugino: I had to beg my coach so I can actually get a day off_

 _Terasaka: My boss wanted me to write an effing thousand word essay on why I wanted to get a day off UGH_

 _Nakamura: Anyways_

 _Nakamura: Back to the point_

 _Nakamura: Nagisa hasn't asked anyone else to substitute yet?_

* * *

Kazuko Aoi never imagined the day where she would be forced to wear a dress. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't mind wearing dresses. She is just not a fan of wearing one unless it was actually needed to. She often wore leggings underneath her skirt as she is not comfortable wearing shorts sewn into skirts. Whose bright idea was it anyways to combine shorts and skirts together anyway?

She was losing track of her thought. Once again, Aoi stared at the woman standing in front of her as she twiddled with the dress she was wearing, wondering briefly about her homeroom teacher's bizarre friends. How did he manage to be friends with a mangaka?

"Now you look exactly like Ciel Phantomhive!" The woman exclaimed as she fixed a white choker around her neck. Aoi resisted the urge to punch the adult standing in front of her.

As much as an otaku Aoi is, she does not do cosplay. That, and why the hell is she cosplaying a character from Black Butler that's supposed to be a guy, but noooooo, the substitute teacher had to make her cosplay the only scene in the anime where the character was crossdressing.

Aoi glared at the purple haired woman, silently thinking up a hundred ways to kill her whilst hating the fact that she is wearing a PINK dress. Did she ever mention that she hated the colour pink?

"Yuzuki-sensei! How do I look?" An excited squeal distracted the woman as she turned to look at Hayuka, who was wearing a matching black top and pants with a red cloak around her. That combined with her already braided hair made her look like a certain character from Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Oh, you look awesome!" Fuwa gushed as she rushed off to the girl. "Now, how about wearing gold contact lens so that you look more like Edward?"

Aoi crept out of the class. She needed to get out of this costume, FAST.

* * *

Nagisa has been in many situations in his life. He crossdressed as a woman... He spent a year learning assassination skills from an octopus...

But he had never sat in a limousine before.

Till that day, at least.

The tealnette mentally gaped at the interior of the vehicle as he sat on the large plush seat. There were wine glasses arranged neatly in a row in a cabinet, along with many bottles of alcohol. There was even a smart TV.

"We will be heading to Sion now, Shiota Nagisa. Would you like to have a glass of wine?"

Nagisa focused his attention on the dark headed man in front of him. Right, this is a mission. An unexpected mission, but a mission nonetheless, and he has to follow necessary protocols to make sure that things won't get screwed up. (Which part of necessary protocol involved him getting into a limousine anyways?)

Still... Nagisa hesitated. It does not hurt to have a sip of alcohol, right? Those bottles in the cabinet are definitely screaming "DRINK ME OR YOU WILL NEVER GET THE CHANCE EVER AGAIN", cause hell, it would take years before he can even afford to buy one of these bottles.

However, the tealnette drew in his resolve as he let out a huff, he was carrying out a mission, and he will NOT get sidetracked. With a smile, he rejected the offer.

It was not long before the limousine stopped in front of a building, Club Sion. Nagisa eyed the building in distaste. He knew who owned the building, everyone in the ministry did.

He followed the buff men into the building and to the top floor. The men escorting him knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

They opened the door and entered.

In the middle of the room sat a large bulky man. He had hair as dark as the night and piercing golden eyes. While he may look like a ordinary business man, Nagisa can sense the animalistic aura of a panther radiating off him.

"Shiota Nagisa," the man greeted, his voice deep. "We finally meet."

Nagisa stood up straight. Even though he was very much shorter than the man, he still stared at him in the eyes, releasing his own aura that mirrors that of a viper.

"Asami Ryuichi," he returned the greeting with a smile, though his eyes fixed themselves on the gun holster secured at the man's waist. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please," the man gestured to a sofa in the room. "Take a seat."

* * *

"I believe it's time for us to commence with classes." Fuwa chirped as she took her place in front of the classroom. "As much as I like to spend more time finishing up some last minute touches to your cosplays, Nagisa did send me here to substitute his classes. Now, today we will be focusing on world history and literature!"

There was a tiny groan from the back and everyone in the class grinned. Hayuka _hated_ history.

 _Ding._

The distinct sound of a notification tone could be heard. Fuwa reached into her pocket to take out her phone. Upon reading whatever notification that she had received, her face showed an expression of joy.

"Screw it," she exclaimed as she took a seat and switched on the computer along with the projector. "A new anime just came out, Persona 5: The Animation. Let's watch it together!"

The students stared at the substitute teacher. Seriously? One minute she wants them to learn history, the other she just sits down and watches anime?

The familiar sound of the Kissanime tone played out. Of course, she also used a pirated website, who buys anime to watch when one can watch it for free?

Everyone watched as the projector loaded up the screen and the anime loaded up. It was not long before everyone was engrossed in the story of Persona 5.

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"...Amamiya Ren"_

A sudden thud distracted everyone as they looked towards Hamada Kizuna, a brown headed girl with frizzy hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"HIS NAME IS KURUSU FUCKING AKIRA! STOP CHANGING THEIR NAMES TO STUPID NAMES!.!" She shouted angrily as she punched her table, glaring at nothing.

Everyone blinked.

"Calm down, Kizu," A boy drawled out as he lazily played on a Nintendo 3DS that he brought to the class. "They have doing that for so long. Souji Seta to Narukami Yu... It's to be expected."

The girl sat down with a look of distaste. "Ugh. Screw this, I'm not watching."

Taking out her own Nintendo 3DS, she sat beside the boy. "Wanna battle? Sun, or Moon?"

The boy looked at her. "Moon, best of three?"

She nodded. "Sure. You'll feel the wrath of my Gyarados."

"It will do nothing to my Tyranitar."

Fuwa just nodded her head at the situation with understanding. "Ah, gamers."

And the class just continued watching the anime with no complaints. By the time twenty minutes were up and the ending song came up, the students were already buzzing with excitement, enthusiastically talking about the next episode that will be out in a week's time and what they hoped will happen.

"This anime has so many potential fanfictions!" (Hayuka, seriously?)

"So... How about we watch more?" Fuwa suggested. "There's this anime that I'm interested in, Caligula!"

This time, the students did not express their disagreement. Who wouldn't want to have a free period to watch anime, anyways?

* * *

"Asami Ryuuichi, one of the leading businessmen in Japan. Also known as the demon king of the underground community in Japan. So, what have I done that attracted your attention?" Nagisa fired off as soon as he sat down.

The golden eyed man raised an eyebrow. "You have clearly done your homework."

Nagisa stared. "Everyone in the ministry knows who you are."

"So you admit that you work for the ministry."

"Only part-time."

The bulky man gave him a look of interest. "How would you feel if I asked you to work for me? I pay well."

"I would reject the offer no matter how much you give me. I am perfectly content teaching in a school," Nagisa answered without hesitation.

From a folder, Asami took out a small stack of papers and handed them to the shorter man. "I have a contract that I want you to sign."

Nagisa eyed the contract warily. Accepting the contract, he scanned through the contents quickly.

 _Contract of Agreement_

 _This contract is entered into as of the XX day of June, 20XX, between Shiota Nagisa and Asami Ryuuichi._

 _1. Independent Contractor. Subject to the terms and conditions of this agreement, the contractee hereby engages the contractor as an independent contractor to perform the services set forth herein, and the contractor hereby accepts such agreement._

 _2. Duties, Term, and Compensation. The contractee's duties, term of engagement, compensation and provisions for payment thereof shall be as set forth in the budget which is attached as Schedule 1, which may be amended in writing from time to time. _

The details of the contract went on. Nagisa frown skeptically as he read the words, scanning though each and every detail.

"First, the way this contract is worded, it sounds like you are making me the contractee and you the contractor," he said as he folded his arms.

"That's because you-"

"Don't interrupt." Nagisa shot a glare at the man, unafraid. "I'm not done. Also, I did not consent to any of this. I never had any ideas about working for you. I do not want to take out anyone who do not pose as a threat to the government, as I only take orders from them. Even then, I do not accept any orders to just off anyone. So if you don't mind, I'll do this."

With that, the tealnette ripped the stack of papers to shreds.

The man did not bat an eyelid as he watched Nagisa tear through the papers. Instead, he took out another stack of papers and placed them in front of Nagisa. It was very clear that it was the same contract that the tealnette tore up earlier. Asami Ryuuichi was clearly a man that always goes into any situation well prepared.

Nagisa, however, seemed that he was also expecting this as he took a knife out from his bag and chopped up the stack into pieces almost immediately.

Then with swift movements, he got up from his seat and lunged at the businessman with the knife in hand. Like many times before, he let the knife fall from his hand and whipped out a penknife from his back pocket and pressed it lightly against Asami's neck.

The two men in the room jumped to action a little too late as they took out their guns. However, the boss' commanding voice stopped them from taking any further actions.

"Suoh, Kirishima, at ease." The yakuza spoke in a calm voice as though there was no one behind him with a knife at his neck at the moment. "The situation is in control."

"Listen here," Nagisa hissed into Asami's ear viciously. "I will mind my business, and you will mind yours. I will not harm any of your _underlings_ , provided that they do not pose any threats against anyone related to me. _Are we clear?_ "

The man remained undaunted by the clearly dangerous chibi behind him and instead let out an amused chuckle. "Perfectly clear."

"Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach."

With that, the shorter man made to leave his room, not sparing a single glance to the yakuza behind him.

"Oh, and by the way, feel free to take one bottle of wine with you," Asami called out after him. "It's the least I can do as thanks for taking out the Ootsugi clan. They have been disobeying my orders for a very long time."

* * *

It was a dare.

Well, that's what Kurosaki Gin told himself as he crept towards the class of 3-5. It's totally not because of the stunningly beautiful blonde girl they have in their class that he has a crush on.

 _"There's been some confusion for you see my room mate is..."_

Gin frowned. Why was there singing coming from the classroom? Weren't they supposed to be studying?

 _"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..."_

He stood up from his position and peeked into the window to see what was going on. His jaw dropped.

His crush, Otonashi Hayuka was dressed in a stunning white dress that flowed and sparkled. Her blonde hair was not in its usual braid but instead curled to frame her delicate face. She was beautiful.

 _"Blonde."_

Who was that other person who said that? Gin looked around and his jaw dropped even further as he spotted a hideous girl with green skin dressed in black clothing. What the hell was going on?

 _"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

Oh my god, her voice so is beautiful.

 _"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

Seriously though, what are they doing? The principal will be furious if he ever hears about this.

"Why, why, why, what do we have here?"

Gin froze. Shit, he has been found out. Slowly, he turned to find an unfamiliar woman standing behind him.

"A trespasser, I see? Now... what should I do with you..."

A chill was sent down his spine as the woman broke into a creepy grin.

"Oh, I know! You can act at the tin man! No one was able to fit that role anyways! Now follow me to the dressing room! Are you strong? You have to be, otherwise the costume will be too heavy for you!"

And that was the day Gin sold his soul to witness his crush acting as Galinda from the Wicked musical.

* * *

Nagisa was not surprised when he entered his classroom to see that his students in costumes. He already foresaw it when he decided to ask Fuwa to substitute for him.

What he did not expect, however, were the sounds that he could hear coming from the classroom as he approached the door.

 _"It's too big! I don't think it can fit!"_

 _"Don't worry, we just have to loosen it up a little."_

He flung the door open, face turning red. "Fuwa, I would appreciate it if you teach my students beneficial lessons instead of corrupting them!"

Then he stopped and stared.

"Can anyone explain to me whose bright idea is it to stretch a balloon over a basketball?"

The two boys let go of the neon green balloon they were holding.

"It's an experiment." Satoshi explained.

"Yeah, Yuzuki-Sensei was reviewing a manga that she edits. The mangaka suggested that wrapping a basketball with a balloon will make it bouncier."

Nagisa facepalmed.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! I have been adding a lot of other works into my fics lately... My ideas are so over the place... Also, if any of you yaoi fans out there are interested, I recently posted a Karma x Nagisa fic by the name of Mating Season. It's a bit different from my normal writing style but it's still yaoi. And if something's yaoi, why would I say no?**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	19. Sosuke Sugaya & Koki Mimura

**And... here's another chapter of When Nagisa Goes MIA! I just had exams two weeks ago and after that, I just sat my ass down to write this. Unfortunately, I totally did not know what I was doing the entire time and I just wrote down random shit. After all, w** **hen I said that this fic would contain weird stuff, it does because my mind is all over the place. I add in random shit that I have on my mind cause why not? Thus all the random references to anime, manga, games and other shit that I do in real life. What can I say? I'm inspired by random things in life.**

 **Notice: As all of you should know by now, but this fic will be coming to an end very soon. There will be a few more chapters coming out but before I get started with those, I will be going back to some of my earlier chapters and editing some of them. Some of these chapter will have some minor changes like grammar and vocabulary fixes, but other will have added content. This fic has come a long way since two years ago and I wrote really short chapters two years ago. So if you guys get any updates on this fic but there isn't a new chapter, then it is most likely that I have edited an earlier chapter. I'm actually working on the first chapter right now.**

* * *

Nagisa was getting very tired with asking his former ex-classmates to substitute his classes for him. He looked at the checklist he made on the notes application in his phone.

 _-Sugaya_

 _-Terasaka_

 _-Okano_

 _-Kataoka_

 _-Mimura_

Those were the classmates that he had not contacted yet. And to be honest, he really did not want to keep requesting for his friends to take over for him so often.

With a sigh, he glanced back to the laptop he had settled on the coffee table, a tab opened showing a recently downloaded PDF document.

 _Assignment #36_

The tealnette frowned. His part-time ministry job really felt like an assignment from a lecturer at the moment.

Sometimes, he regretted accepting Karasuma's offer to assassinate people. However, he cannot deny the thrill that he feels as he completes his tasks every time.

Using his mouse, Nagisa directed his cursor to the PDF document and clicked on it to open up the file.

 _Name:_ _Ieyazu Razan (Unconfirmed)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: Estimated to be around his mid-thirties_

 _Appearance: Large scar across his right cheek, dark sunglasses, long brown hair in ponytail. Around 160cm tall. Normally wears a black cloak with red highlights._

 _Description: Target targets high school girls all over Japan. A distinct pattern is noted as all girls attacked up-to-date has red hair and blue eyes. All victims thus far had their bodies slit open with their organs strewn all over the scenes of murder._

Nagisa continued to read the document as his eyes scanned the gory pictures of the crime scenes that were also included in the file. There was also a sketch of the man who they were assuming is the culprit.

The tealnette frowned as he read the last line on the document. He really hated it when he reads that.

 _Deadline: ASAP_

That means that perpetrator was too dangerous and cannot be allowed on the loose for far too long. However, this mission will also have to take some planning before he can pull it off.

For one, he had to disguise himself again because he does not want anyone else to be the bait. It is always better to make himself the bait, less liability. Then he had to make sure that he catches the eye of the killer to make sure that he will become a target. That would be hard as he still has to teach and he really did not want that to affect his teaching schedule.

After a considerable amount of thinking, Nagisa fired off a message to one of his classmates as he made his preparations for the mission.

* * *

 _To: Mimura-san_

 _Time: 10:43 p.m._

 _I have a favor to ask of you. If I ever miss-call you, can you drop everything you are doing and substitute for my class?_

 _..._

 _To: Nagisa_

 _Time: 10:46 p.m._

 _Woah there. What kind of dangerous shit are you doing right now?_

 _..._

 _To: Mimura-san_

 _Time: 10:47 p.m._

 _You know those highschool girls getting killed all of the sudden right now? Anyways, can you?  
_

 _..._

 _To: Nagisa_

 _Time: 10:47 p.m._

 _Yea sure. Wait, are you going to cross-dress?_

 _..._

 _To: Mimura-san_

 _Time: 10:48 p.m._

 _Shut up._

* * *

Day 1

This was really embarrassing. Nagisa took a gulp as he took a step out of his apartment. Thankfully he lived alone so no one was around to make fun of him.

The chibi was wearing the Paradise High uniform, which was a white blouse with a striped red and black tie. The skirt was a red and black plaited skirt and he also wore the black jacket which he used to hide his weapons. He wore black shorts under the skirt because _no way is he going to let any pervert check underneath his skirt nuh uh_. Red hair cascaded down his ears and framed his delicate face. He had seriously wondered how he was able to remain this _feminine_ even after seven years. He hated it but he had to admit that he certainly helped when he was in situations like this.

In the school bag he was carrying with him were his normal attire which he will change into when he arrived at the school. However, he wanted to make sure that he will catch the eye of this serial killer so he was taking precautions whenever he could, namely staying in this disguise before and after school hours. Hopefully this mission would be over before he knew it.

Day 2

There was still nothing out of the ordinary. Nagisa kept up with his disguise as he continued his activities. He always had his phone in hand and kept his senses at alert for anything that might seem different. It was only the second day in operation so the killer might not have tracked him down yet.

Day 3

Someone was following him. Nagisa maintained his calm facade as he continued his walk back to his apartment. His senses are telling him that this person stalking meant no ill intent. Instead, the person seemed to be... mildly curious in him?

Then he heard the familiar sound of a picture being taken.

Okay, that was a no-no. No matter how cute he may look like when he is in his disguise, he does not want stalkers after him. Ew, no.

So Nagisa did turned around and lunged at his stalker with surprising speed. He successfully managed to pin the person down and grab the phone that the man was holding. Ignoring the indignant squawk that the man let out as was pinned down, Nagisa proceeded to check the phone that he just took from him.

The WhatsApp messaging application was active on the screen and the picture that the man had taken was already sent to someone.

 _Ieyazu-san._

Cold dread ran down Nagisa's spine as he stared at the active screen and back at his "stalker". He immediately whipped out a gun that he kept under his jacket and aimed it at the man's head, effectively making the man halt as his panicked attempts to flee and freezing in place.

"Now, now..." The man laughed nervously. "High school girls are not supposed to be carrying guns around themselves, aren't they?"

The tealnette-in-disguise just smiled innocently as he took off his tie and bound the man's hands together into a tight knot. He also did a full body check to make sure the man had no hidden weapons on himself. After that, he ordered the man to stand up, gun still aimed at the head _and the man can clearly see that the safety was switched off_.

It took some time but Nagisa managed to bring the man to his apartment where he proceeded to tie the man up to a chair and gagging him. Instinctly, he knew that he had to keep this man alive so he can find out more about the serial killer. Once again, he took out the phone that he confiscated from the man and pulled up the messaging application, to discover that the man had received a few new messsages.

 _Ieyazu-san: Good catch._

 _Ieyazu-san: She's a cute one._

 _Ieyazu-san: Which school?_

Nagisa's right eye twitched as he read the messages. Disguise or not, he really despised the term "cute". It really did not fit his persona. But after some time, his fingers moved as they typed out the words.

 _:Paradise High_

It was not long before the phone buzzed with more new messages.

 _Ieyazu-san: So she's one of those "elite" students, huh?_

 _Ieyazu-san: This is a really good catch._

 _Ieyazu-san: Keep up the good job, and Ill let you go free._

Nagisa just groaned at those words. Oh, so it's one of those "I make you do my bidding or you get killed" serial killers. Stereotypical, much?

Day 4

Nagisa kept his senses alert as he followed his schedule for the day. The "highschool girl killer" had not made an appearance yet but he really did not want to take his chances. After the conversation with the killer the previous day, he knew that it would happen any day at the moment.

He managed to get through the day in one piece. He fed the captured man some food and gave him some water before gagging him again.

Day 5

He can feel the murderous aura from a mile away. He was on the way to school and there was someone following behind him. Nagisa knew that it was the serial killer. He suppressed the urge to shudder. The person following behind him was also letting out the desire to _touch_ him, and that was probably in the disgusting way too. He discreetly took out his phone and missed call his friend before deliberately slowing down to a halt in the middle of the alley way.

As expected, a cloth -most probably drenched in chloroform- was pressed over his face. Thankfully, he had already foreseen the situation and had taken a deep breath and held it. He pretended to struggle for a minute before passing out. The cloth was put away as he was lifted up and hauled over a shoulder and away.

He hoped that Mimura saw his call. He did not want his students to be left alone with no surveillance.

* * *

Where is Shiota-sensei?

The students of Class 3-5 were worried. It was halfway into the second period of the day and their homeroom teacher has not shown up at all. And as always, without the presence of their teacher, they fell into chaos.

Kazuya had somehow found a way to sit on top of the classroom door, with Akari below his feet swinging the door to and fro. Natsuka was glaring at them and threatening to throw random dangerous items at their direction but to no avail. The other class representative, Satoshi, did not seem to mind as he casually talked to anyone who was willing to talk to him. Which was, of course, everyone. Who doesn't like Satoshi anyways?

Then there were the group of "trendy" boys who were attempting to do trickshots and throwing random stuff into wastepaper baskets. Random litter was scattered all over the floor and the class was in disarray.

Mikasa was having a one-on-one basketball game with Shizuka at the back of the glass. How they managed not to break anything was not a problem on any of the students' minds as some of the others were making bets on who would win the game.

Hayuka, as usual, was talking to Aoi while writing random words on her famed Book of Randomness: Edition 4. There were a few guys trying to hit on her but the oblivious girl was just too busy scribbling furiously in her book.

The door slammed opened, startling Kazuya as he promptly fell on his ass and letting out a yelp of surprise, much to Akari's amusement. A man strode into class, a phone in his right hand as he... What the hell is he doing?!

"Welcome to another day of MuraVlogs! Today I'll be teaching a class of students in Paradise High! Oh, gimme a min..." The unknown man shifted his grip on his phone so that everyone would be able to see what he was doing. The camera application was obvious on the screen and it was recording in selfie mode. He had managed to angle the camera so that it would be able to capture the view of the entire class with the messy floor. "Good morning! My name is Koki Mimura and I'm your substitute teacher for the day!"

The class fell silent for a moment before a small "What...?" could be heard.

"Right, so... Sugaya? Wait, weren't you just right beside me a few minutes ago...?" Mimura scratched his head in confusion as he searched for someone. "Excuse me, I needa find someone... Ugh, I'll have to edit this out later..."

The class stayed silent as they stared dumbly at the man as he exited the class, phone in hand with a paused recording.

* * *

The killer, Ieyazu, brought him to what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. He then proceeded to go through the standard killing procedure and tied Nagisa's hands behind him.

With practiced ease, the tealnette-in-disguise kicked the killer in the balls and used a knife hidden in his jacket sleeve to cut himself free from his bonds. Whipping out another knife, he backed away from the man before falling into a stance, eyes trained warily onto the man before him. He had to be careful, this person is someone who had managed to brutally murder several people.

It was only a few seconds when Ieyazu managed to get himself up. Nagisa examined him, comparing his appearance to the description he was given by the Intelligence department. There was definitely a large scar on his right cheek, making the man look every inch of the stereotypical serial killer. Ieyazu's eyes fell on the weapons that Nagisa was holding and let out a lazy smirk.

"Now, now..." He drawled out. "Pretty girls like you should not be playing around with knives, so why don't you drop them and raise your hands above your head?"

Being a professional assassin meant that Nagisa had some acting skills, and no, he's not boasting but he had to admit that his acting is quite professional too. And being the professional actor that he is, he pretended to falter and schooled his expression so that it can show confusion entering his face.

"Go on," the man urged. "Drop them, or you'll find that I can do ugly things to you. Though..." He eyed Nagisa's body, a look of _desire_ and _want_ crossing his face. "I wouldn't mind deflowering you first."

That was enough. Nagisa really hated it when guys want to jump him whenever he is in a female disguise. He dropped the knives, lunged forward and clapped.

The clap stunner worked effectively as usual. Ieyazu froze and Nagisa did not waste time to immobilize him. When the man started to thrash around in his bonds, the tealnette took out a taser and stunned him. Then he took out his phone and called Karasuma, keeping an eye on the passed out man on the floor.

 _"Hello?"_

"Good, I have the man, come over here ASAP. I'm sending you my location with the GPS now."

 _"You work fast."_

"Just hurry up and get your ass over here."

* * *

The class found Mimura standing next to another stranger near the school's science garden. Mimura seemed to be continuing with his vlogging as the other stranger...

...was vandalizing a wooden shed with graffiti.

"And Sugaya is having a moment of inspiration again! Look at his movements, he really is creating a piece of art!" Mimura exclaimed in false excitement as he aimed the camera to capture the stranger in his act of vandalizing.

Takayuki Kei just had this look of nonplus on his face. "Let me guess, you are one of those small Youtubers and only have, like, a thousand subscribers?"

"Oh, that's just my part time job! I'm actually a director, I create a lot of TV shows."

The other man, Sugaya, stopped and took a step back with satisfaction. "My masterpiece is finally complete." He turned around and finally noticed the crowd of students around him. "Oh right, my name is Sosuke Sugaya and I'm a substitute teacher for Class 3-5. What do you think of my art?"

Yeah, Shiota-sensei has the weirdest friends in the entire world. Why would they even be shocked at this point?

* * *

They made a detour to Nagisa's apartment before heading to the Investigations headquarters to pick up the stalker who was working with Ieyazu. Upon seeing a bound and captured serial killer, the man did not attempt to flee or resist when they carted him off into the van.

However, the mission did not seem to go as well as they thought. Sure, the man who stalked Nagisa confessed that he was working with Ieyazu, but he did not know any other details related to Ieyazu's motive to killing highschool girls. That, and the serial killer refused to answer any of their questions no matter what threats were used against him.

Karasuma let out a sigh, then nodded towards Nagisa. When all else fails, do not forget, there's always Shiota Nagisa.

Nagisa just rolled his eyes as he walked into the investigation room. It was the standard investigation room with tinted glass so that people from the outside can observe anything that goes on inside, fully equipped with high-tech video and audio recording system. The serial killer was bound to a chair in the middle of the room.

Ieyazu's eyes fell upon Nagisa, who was out of his disguise. He let out a low whistle. "Man, even as a guy you are pretty cute. That butt if so plump I want to squeeze it so much."

The tealnette just smiled which did not seem to reach his eyes. "Can I kill him, please, Karasuma-sensei?"

There was a buzz over the intercom before Karasuma's digitalized voice could be heard. "You can do that after we get more information from him."

With that, Nagisa took out a sharp knife from a sheath under his sleeve. He knelt on the ground, grabbed Ieyazu's big toe and skinned it.

"Now, every time I ask you a question, I expect an answer. If I do not get one, another part of you will get skinned. After you are fully skinned, I'll rub salt and alcohol into you. If you refuse to answer even after that, boiling hot water will be poured over you."

Needless to say, screams of agony could be heard resounding in the room after that.

* * *

"There's this viral trend going around lately," Mimura announced to the class with his phone still recording everything going on. Seriously, how did that phone of his not run out of battery already? "I'll play an audio file, then please answer whether you hear either 'yanny' or 'laurel'. Got that?"

The file was played.

"Yanny."

"Laurel."

The students looked at each other.

"No, it's yanny. How the hell did you hear laurel?"

"Shut up. It's laurel."

"It's yanny!"

"Are your ears failing you? It's laurel!"

And... a full on argument started in the class 3-5.

* * *

"Sugaya, what are you doing?"

The silver haired man looked up. "I'm using condiments to create art."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sugaya pulled out his phone - _which was at a hundred percent battery power what the hell_ \- and started recording. "Welcome everyone to a new program called 'Draw with Sugar'! This is the first episode and Sugar here is going to draw with various condiments!

The students were not even surprised anymore. Sugaya seemed to be too invested in filming anything and everything in life. There were already far too many pictures and videos with them on social media just that day.

* * *

Nagisa grumbled to himself as he walked to his class. He was still sore about Ieyazu's comment earlier, though he made sure that the man would not even be able to utter a word anymore.

He opened the door.

"And that is the end of episode 15 of 'Learning with Class 3-5'! I hoped you all enjoy and leave a like on the video and subscribe to my channel! Remember to click on the little bell to be updated on any new upcoming videos!"

There was silence. All the students noticed when their chibi teacher entered the class and they had stopped chattering.

With a smile that promised death, Nagisa crossed his arms and said, "I'll give you fifteen minutes to delete all videos you filmed of my class. If I find any posted on Youtube or any other media, I'll make sure that you would not even be able to access the internet anymore in the future."

* * *

 **To be honest, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. I'm just randomly typing stuff that comes into my mind, and one thing about my mind is that it just won't stay on one subject for five minutes.**

 **So... that was the chapter! I hoped you all enjoy and till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


End file.
